Crush
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene sentimientos por Adrien, pero él parece no darse cuenta de ello aún. De todas formas, ellos conviven de cierto modo, se podría decir que son "amigos". (Historias basadas en lo que yo convivo con mi crush en la vida real).
1. Sinopsis

Marinette tenía un enamoramiento bastante fuerte dedicado a Adrien.

Admiraba muchas cosas de él, aunque también existían otras cosas que de cierto modo no terminaba de entender. Adrien era todo un enigma para la joven azabache.

Era un amor fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo incomprendido. Ella juraba que era amor, pero tal vez era otra cosa.

Y es que... ¿es normal sentir atracción por un amigo de tú madre? Quizás la respuesta pueda ser afirmativa, o simplemente siempre será negativa. Son cosas que cuesta comprender.

Ella lo admiraba en silencio, porque hablar con él se le complicaba bastante. Y no solo por sus inexplicables sentimientos, sino que también, porque tenía crisis de pánico.

En ocasiones realmente se esforzaba en intentar hablarle, pero simplemente no podía. Se quedaba en trance, observaba en todas direcciones o solamente debía bajar la mirada y no podía decir absolutamente nada.

Marinette estaba segura de que Adrien pensaba que ella era extraña, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello. Si incluso ella se consideraba una persona extraña cuando trataba con él.

Habían sido cientos de intentos, pero nada sucedía aún.

 **El otro día me di cuenta de que cuando habló con mi crush, soy bastante rara, algo similar al comportamiento de Marinette XD**

 **Mi mamá dice que soy graciosa (aunque claramente yo no lo veo de ese modo)**

 **Pero me dije a mí misma: ¿por qué no convertir todos ésos momentos incómodos en un Fanfic? Y bueno... ¡aquí me tienen escribiendo esto! XD**


	2. Un vídeo

El día anterior Marinette había decidido actuar un poco, porque cuando quieres conseguir algo debes movilizarte de alguna manera u otra, porque sino simplemente verás como las cosas suceden y tú te quedarás estancada sin haber hecho nada, sin haber intentado algo. Y eso no estaba bien.

Adrien se había ofrecido para arreglar la bicicleta de Sabine, que de alguna manera sonaba de un modo muy extraño. Entonces, Marinette vio ahí una oportunidad.

Ella le había escrito una carta de agradecimiento al joven rubio, porque él siempre era bueno con ellas, siempre las trataba bien o les daba regalos. ¿De algún modo debía partir o no? Ella quería aunque sea intentar ganar su amistad.

Así que mientras Sabine amarraba la bicicleta, ella fue rápida y ocultó la nota en el canasto.

Cuando llegó a su casa apagó su celular, quería pensar en lo que había hecho.

¡Había actuado sin pensar y había entregado la nota! Obviamente no era una declaración de amor, pero aún así era una nota de agradecimiento y eso seguía siendo algo importante, o al menos de ese modo lo veía Marinette.

Ellas llegaron a casa a las diez y media. Comieron, hablaron y mientras Marinette hacia otras cosas para pasar el rato, no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Adrien al leer aquella nota.

Podría sentirse agradecido, porque ella le escribió.

¡Eso sería muy lindo! Le daría las gracias por haber pensado en él y todos serían felices.

O quizás se molestaría.

¡Pensaría que eso estaba mal y jamás querría volver a hablarle!

Pensó en mil y un teorías y pasó por distintas emociones, ninguna terminaba de convencerla, estaba asustada.

—Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo —se dijo a sí misma mientras encendía su teléfono celular.

Tenía mensajes de algunos grupos, como el grupo escolar. También de sus amigos y uno que otro de sus compañeros. Pero solo uno importaba.

¡Adrien le había escrito!

Pero solo se trataba de un vídeo.

—¿Un vídeo? Esto tiene que ser una broma —se quejó en susurros. No era justo, ella le había enviado una nota, y él simplemente le respondía con un vídeo.

Antes de abrir la conversación, desactivó las confirmaciones de lectura para de ese modo poder ver el vídeo sin que él supiera que lo había visto. Eso era estrategia, ¿no?

Cuando hizo lo ya mencionado, volvió a la conversación de Whatsapp y abrió el enlace.

"Porque no puedes dejar a tus Pokémons solos" se titulaba el vídeo. Al menos era corto.

Comenzó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que era lo más extraño del mundo mundial.

Charmander evolucionando. Y otros Pokémons haciendo tonterías. Uno de agua estaba literalmente orinando en uno de tierra. Y cuando terminó, un árbol creció de éste. Pero era tan alto que no podía mantenerse en pie, así que cayó arriba del Pokémon de agua.

—¿Qué acabó de ver? —preguntó una muy confundida Marinette. La verdad no sintió ni una pizca de gracia con aquél vídeo.

Vio los créditos, los Pokémons estaban en el hospital tomando una selfie todos juntos. Y aparecieron otro tipo de fotografías de los tres.

¡¿En serio le enviaba eso?!

Ella se dedicó a escribirle una nota muy bonita, y él le enviaba un vídeo estúpido y para nada gracioso. ¡Eso no estaba bien!

Sintió un poco de enojo, pero no dijo ni escribió nada. ¿Serviría de algo?

—Definitivamente no te entiendo, Adrien Agreste —se quejó mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con el estómago ardiendo un poco. Estaba enojada.

 **Cuando mi crush me envió ese vídeo tan raro, juro que no entendía nada. Me dije a mí misma: "¿por qué me manda está cosa?" Y luego recordé que gracias a él he visto tres películas de Pokémon, Pokémon es como el tema que tenemos en común XD y todavía me falta ver otra película de esa misma saga que me recomendó D:**


	3. ¡Estúpidos lápices!

Marinette había despertado un poco enojada, porque aún recordaba el estúpido vídeo que Adrien le había enviado. Pero decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer aquél domingo sería ignorar ese mensaje. Después de todo, no todos los hombres apreciaban los detalles o los gestos que uno tenía, algunos simplemente los pasaban por alto.

Marinette se quedó sola atendiendo la panadería. El problema era que como era día Domingo, no había muchas personas en las calles. Por lo que la panadería se encontraba vacía, no había ni un solo cliente.

Y gracias a eso tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el asunto por privado.

Y recordó un detalle:

Adrien era un hombre muy desordenado. Una vez perdió un collar de alguien cercano a él. En otra ocasión perdió sus llaves, y en más de una ocasión había perdido otras de sus pertenencias.

¿Acaso cabía la remota posibilidad de que no hubiera encontrado la nota? Quizás la nota se cayó del canasto, y ella estaba enojada sin razón.

Ahora se sintió decepcionada. Probablemente su nota había terminado en un basurero, o debajo de un auto, o en una alcantarilla. O en el peor de los casos... en las manos equivocadas.

—¿Qué pudo haber sucedido con la nota...? —susurró.

Quiso pensar que él la tenía, que la había leído y que simplemente había decidido hacerse el desentendido. Pero... tampoco podía fiarse de ello, porque sonaba bastante cruel.

—Debería decirle algo, después de todo por algo me envió ese tonto vídeo.

Volvió a ver el vídeo de los Pokémons, intentó darle una nueva oportunidad y verlo desde otro punto. Pero no, no vio nada gracioso en aquél vídeo.

"Es lo más bizarro/raro que he visto"

Fue lo único que envió. Después le contó lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga, Alya.

Siguió atendiendo la panadería, ya que a eso de las cuatro aparecieron algunos clientes. Tuvo bastante trabajo, pero estuvo bien, en algo tenía que ayudar a su madre.

Cerró a las cinco, para poder ir a darse una ducha.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, tenía un mensaje del rubio, que seguía hablando del vídeo.

"XD XD XD

Pero fue gracioso"

Claro, fue tan gracioso ver a un Pokémon orinando en otro, te juro que fue lo más hilarante que he visto en toda mí vida —pensó la azabache con total sarcasmo.

¡Ése tonto vídeo no tenía nada de gracioso!

"Sí, eso creo" —fue su contestación. Quería dar punto final a esa estúpida conversación, no porque no quisiera hablar con él, sino que porque estaba bastante enojada.

¿Qué sucedió con la nota? —continuaba lamentándose la joven.

Decidió utilizar el tiempo de modo productivo en lo que esperaba a su madre. Mientras ella estaba trabajando, ella tenía que preparar sus útiles escolares.

Organizó su mochila y se sintió tan aliviada al percatarse de que no tenía deberes para mañana, estaba feliz.

Ordenó un poco su habitación, y cuando tomó nuevamente el celular se encontró con dos mensajes del rubio.

El primero era una fotografía.

Gracias a la curiosad la abrió y se quiso morir en ese momento. ¡Era la imagen de la perfección! ¡era hermoso!

Adrien le había enviado la imagen de un aparador con un montón de lápices pasta de distintos colores, ¡había de todo! Era precioso, incluso tonos rosados. ¡Qué lindo!

Enviada a las seis veinticinco.

"Hay una gran variedad de colores" —enviado a las seis veintiocho.

¿Por qué había insistido en hablar con ella? Ambos mensajes tenían una diferencia de tiempo, y nadie se demoraba tanto en escribir un mensaje tan corto.

Por un momento se permitió ser una tonta ilusa y se sintió especial, Adrien estaba buscando un modo de conversar con ella, él la estaba buscando.

Además... ¿y si de alguna manera enviaba esas imágenes porque le regalaría un lápiz?

—¡Awww! —exclamó.

Definitivamente se sentía la chica más feliz de la faz de la tierra. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

"¡Oh, por Dios!

¡Ése lugar parece un paraíso!" —respondió.

Y luego hizo lo que toda adolescente hormonal haría, tomó capturas de pantalla y se las pasó a sus mejores amigas: Alya y Juleka.

Juleka le escribió que ése chico estaba buscando de algún modo llegar a ella, acercarse y que quizás podía estar interesado en ella.

Marinette se sintió especial, estaba ilusionada.

"Es que conoce tus gustos, eso dice mucho" —le escribió Juleka.

Alya por otra parte se había permitido ser expresiva y emocionarse en gran medida, había escrito muchas tonterías que de algún modo consiguieron sonrojar a la pobre azabache.

"¡Te conoce, te conoce!

¡Te va a regalar un lápiz!

¡Tendrán 35,000 hijos!"

Definitivamente Marinette estaba dichosa, sentía que estaba en una especie de sueño.

Pero de pronto, bastó con dos mensajes de él rubio para que esa burbuja romántica se reventara y la realidad la golpeara con fuerza.

"Son cosas Chinas

Busca Miniso en Internet"

Y con eso la ilusión que ella había creado estúpidamente desapareció.

¿Qué me va a regalar un lápiz? Claro que no, solo me mandó la foto porque quiso... —pensó con una gran decepción.

Se sintió un poco tonta, pero quizás... sí era una tonta. Después de todo, ¿por qué motivo Adrien Agreste querría regalarle un simple lápiz a ella? Por ningún motivo, era inexistente.

Si quiere hablar conmigo debería buscar otros métodos, no con vídeos tontos o enviando imágenes de lápices. Después de todo... ¿para qué mostrar mi fascinación así como así? Eso era un poco... cruel.

Se sintió dolida.

Recordó a su padre.

Cuando ella era apenas una niña de diez años, su padre le mostraba queso y después no se lo compraba.

Lo último que hizo fue enseñarle una carcasa rosada que servía para su celular, pero también se la negó.

Lágrimas de impotencia inundaron sus ojos.

¿Por qué los hombres hacían eso? Te mostraban cosas para emocionarte, pensando que las tendrías y luego te salían con algo y se reían en tú cara. Eso era cruel, era bastante injusto.

Sintió enojó.

"Oki, gracias" —respondió. Había pensado en agregar una carita feliz, pero ¿de qué serviría? De nada, puesto que quizás no entendería el motivo.

Ella simplemente quería acabar con esa conversación, pues había sido una tontería que él le hablará.

Y él lo entendió, porque la dejó en visto.

Cuando se encontraba en la calle con su madre, el celular de la mayor sonó. Marinette lo tenía debido a que su madre no sabía responder.

Era él.

No tuvo más remedio que responder.

—Hola —respondió neutra.

—¿Sabine?

Genial, ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer mi voz, es un idiota.

—No, soy Marinette. Ya te pasó con ella —quizás su enojo no se percibió en su tono, pero ahí estaba.

—¡Ah, Mari! ¡hola! ¿cómo estás? —él parecía alegre, pero en donde él se encontraba había muchos ruidos de fondo que con suerte fue capaz de escucharlo bien.

Le entregó el celular a su madre y se dedicó a escuchar a escondidas la conversación, después de todo... ¿qué le importaba a ella?

Nada. O bueno... eso quería creer, o de eso se quería convencer.

 **Admito que cuando sucedió lo de los lápices me enojé muchísimo. Pero no porque enviará la foto y no me comprara un lápiz (aunque envió el precio y estaban bien baratos); más que nada me enojé porque me recordó a mí papá _**

 **Una vez estábamos en la calle y me mostró queso (sabe que amó el queso), sin embargo, no compró queso.**

 **Y recientemente, estábamos viendo carcasas y yo le pedí una para mí celular, él estaba con su tarjeta de crédito y todo, pero dijo que no.**

 **(Mis padres son separados, él nunca me ha comprado nada, y lo veo cada vez que él "decide" aparecer. Se puede ausentar incluso seis años, pero nunca comprará nada...)**

 **En fin. ¡Mi crush sabe lo mucho que amo los lápices! Por eso me había molestado tanto. Aunque ahora leo esto y me da algo de risa XD**


	4. Vídeo-llamada

El Lunes Marinette no pudo salir con su madre porque tuvo que ir a la casa de su mejor amiga para hacer un trabajo escolar entre las dos.

Fue toda una aventura estar en casa de su mejor amiga, porque sus hermanas menores molestaban mucho. Aunque había que admitir que era divertido tener que encerrarlas, porque incluso las pequeñas se reían. Más que nada, lo tomaban como un juego. Aunque Alya parecía bastante enojada.

Hicieron el proyecto y al mismo tiempo hablaron entre ellas, porque sino hubiera sido demasiado aburrido estar todo el tiempo metidas en el trabajo, ¿qué sentido tendría haberse juntado?

—¿Entonces no te dijo nada? —preguntó la morena después de que Marinette le contará lo de la nota.

—Me mandó un estúpido vídeo, y después me mostró imágenes de lápices sin comprar ninguno.

Alya no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia, la situación le parecía bastante graciosa. Aunque Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada.

—¡No es gracioso! Te juro que me enojé bastante con él.

La morena se calmó y acomodó sus lentes, aunque en el fondo la situación aún le parecía graciosa.

—¿Y el vídeo era bueno?

—¡Alya! —se quejó la azabache —, ¡eso no es lo importante! —se cruzó de brazos demostrando su enojo —. Y no, no tiene nada de divertido.

Marinette abrió la conversación, abrió el enlace del vídeo y se lo entregó a su amiga. Alya lo vio y realmente frunció el ceño, eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

—De acuerdo... ¿por qué te envió eso? No le veo lo divertido. ¿Quién quiere ver a un bicho orinando en otro? Y ese "árbol" claramente parece otra cosa.

—Me lo envió porque me gusta ver Pokémon, he visto tres películas ya. Una de ellas me la recomendó él y... —se detuvo al escuchar bien lo del árbol —. ¿Qué dijiste sobre el árbol?

—Nada, nada —Marinette era inocente, no podía olvidar eso —. Marinette, es un chico. Los hombres en ocasiones encuentran divertidas cosas que nosotras encontramos estúpidas, bien sabes que tenemos distintos gustos. Y si dices que te gusta ver Pokémon, te lo debe haber enviado por eso, para tener algo de qué hablar contigo.

—El otro día también me habló, me preguntó si he visto un anime, pero como no lo conocía me dijo que no me podía dar la referencia.

Alya la miró fijamente y le regaló una ladina sonrisa, esas que solo te demuestran apoyo, porque no pueden hacer más por ti.

—Es lógico que él está buscando hablar contigo de algún modo u otro, debes sentirte feliz por eso.

Cuando la azabache regresó a su casa, preparó la comida. Cuando su madre regresó del trabajo, ambas comieron juntas.

Marinette le contó cómo le había ido en casa de Alya, que consiguieron terminar el proyecto y que se divirtieron bastante. Sabine se veía feliz.

—Adrien me preguntó por ti —confesó Sabine.

Adrien.

Marinette se quedó estática sin darse cuenta, es que... aún existía toda la duda respecto a la nota. ¡Quizás Adrien habló de la nota con su madre!

¿Acaso Sabine se molestaría al saber lo de la nota? Porque viéndola fijamente no se veía molesta.

Debía ir lento.

—¿Qué te dijo? —intentó sonar natural, nada nerviosa. Aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de ansiedad.

—Me vio, luego vio detrás de mí y dijo: "¿Y Mari?", le dije que estabas estudiando y dijo que te mandaba saludos.

Decepcionante. Aunque al mismo tiempo tierno. Pero... no respondía su duda.

—¿No te dijo nada más?

—No. Él estaba jugando. Estaba sentado en el suelo armando un cubo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Él era grande, pero se comportaba como todo un niño. Le gustaba armar cubos rubiks, eran su pasión. Él mismo contaba que podía armarnos en tan solo veintitrés segundos. Era sorprendente.

A pesar de no tener respuestas sobre su bendita nota se sintió feliz, porque él había preguntado por ella. Eso era muy dulce de su parte, y claramente demostraba que él le tenía cierto aprecio. O quizás... solo era educado. Aún así, ella prefirió quedarse con la segunda opción.

El Martes en la noche, el celular de Sabine no dejaba de sonar. Ambas estaban juntas en la habitación de la mayor.

—Contesta —pidió Sabine.

Marinette obedeció. Su corazón dio un salto enorme al ver que se trataba de Adrien.

¡Adrien estaba vídeo-llamando a su madre! ¡por Dios! Eso era demasiado. Una vídeo-llamada. Poder ver su hermoso rostro a través de una pantalla. Su madre tenía suerte.

—¡Buenas! —la inconfundible voz de Adrien sonó.

Ella se acercó del modo más disimulado posible. No quería salir en pantalla, así que se agachó lo más posible.

Adrien estaba andando en la bicicleta rosada de su madre. ¡Adrien estaba vídeo-llamando mientras usaba la bicicleta de su madre! ¿acaso podía ser aún más tierno? Claro que no.

Aunque también era un poco raro, porque la bicicleta era femenina, rosada y él era un hombre. Iba por la calle y todo eso.

Ellos hablaban de la bicicleta y de los problemas. Que parecía ser muy liviana, que los pedales no funcionaban bien... realmente a Marinette no le importaba.

Se fijó en que Adrien estaba transpirando, en que aún de ese modo era increíblemente hermoso, y que su cara era una ternura en cualquier momento. Era hermoso. Y la luz de la luna lo hacía ver aún más lindo, brillaba.

Pero luego...

Se dio cuenta de algo aún más importante.

Ella le había dejado la nota la noche del sábado. Él se tenía que llevar la bicicleta de Sabine el domingo. Pero no era así, no lo había hecho como ella pensaba. ¡Claro! Recién hoy martes estaba andando en la bicicleta de su madre. Eso quiere decir que...

¡Hoy tenía la bicicleta! Jamás la tomó antes. Quizás siempre estuvo en el supermercado.

¡La nota!

¿Y si alguien más la tenía? ¿o tal vez aún estaba en el canasto de la bicicleta? ¡quizás él podría leerla!

¿se sentiría feliz?, ¿se enfadaría? Había muchas opciones.

Marinette se sintió ansiosa.

—No es que no la haya leído, era que no la tenía —pensó sonriente. Aunque la ansiedad la comenzaba a incomodar, todos sus miedos salieron al aire.

¿Y si era mejor que nunca hubiese obtenido la nota? Quizás las cosas no serían como ella esperaba.

Salió de la habitación de su madre y se dirigió a la propia. Estando ahí se dejó caer en la cama, derrotada.

—Debo aprender a pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas... —susurró recostada en la cama, con el corazón en la boca.

 **Un dato curioso: mi mamá es bajita, algo así como Sabine. Pero mi crush es alto, realmente alto, creo que es probable que mida unos dos metros. Entonces, estar en una bicicleta tan pequeña debe haber sido realmente incómodo XD. Además es bastante gordo, algo así como él Director Damocles, y ahora que me doy cuenta, tiene una barba/bigote XD... me estoy riendo mucho ahora mismo, jajaja XD**


	5. ¡Bendito resfriado!

Marinette estaba enojada, y tenía derecho a estarlo. Ya que el día anterior, fue obligada a ir a visitar a su abuela.

Y no, no era que la azabache no sintiera aprecio por su abuela. Simplemente era que su abuela estaba mal de la cabeza, entonces toda la familia debía dividirse para cuidar de ella. Siempre que era el turno de Marinette, iba con su madre por si tenía algún tipo de percance.

Solo que ayer, Sabine no pudo acompañar a su hija, porque tenía que trabajar en un lugar más lejos. Así que, Marinette estuvo completamente sola con su abuela, y no fue una tarea sencilla, como ella creyó.

Uno pensaría que una abuela enferma se portaría bien, se quedaría en cama, dormiría y haría caso en lo que le dijeran, pero ese no era el caso.

Su abuela había ido al patio delantero de la casa para gritarle a una persona, el problema radicaba en que ahí no había ninguna persona.

—¡Oye! ¿tú eres el que va a comprar la bicicleta? Yo te la muestro.

Se supone que la abuela debía caminar con un burro o un bastón. Pero había salido sin nada.

—¡Abuela, aquí no hay nadie!

—¡Claro que sí! Yo lo veo, está en la puerta —aclaró la anciana. Marinette rodó los ojos y la tomó de la cadera, para darla vuelta e intentar llevarla de regreso a su cama, donde se suponía que debía estar.

Pero se fue al patio trasero para discutir con su hermano, para pedirle la llave y que le abriera la puerta, porque ella tenía que salir.

—¡Abuela tú no sales sola!

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque estás enferma, te tienen prohibido salir sola. Debes estar en cama.

—¡No quiero!

Después de muchos gritos y escándalo, Marinette consiguió entrar a su abuela. Pero la más viejita se fue a la cocina. Intentó guardar sola la loza, cuando la azabache intentó ayudar, la anciana la golpeó con su bastón.

Su abuela la hizo correr de un lado para el otro. Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta. Era una mujer peleadora y bastante agresiva, si algo no le parecía bien, simplemente te golpeaba.

Así fue como Marinette terminó resfriada, por tener que perseguir a su abuela de un lado a otro. Salió muchas veces intentando entrar a la abuela. ¡Era agotador! Pero bueno, ella era parte de la familia.

Al siguiente día, Marinette y sus compañeros de clase decidieron que irían juntos al cine. No todos asistieron a la función, porque Chloé dijo que no vería una película para bebitos, y Sabrina al quedarse sin ningún tipo de opción, simplemente prefirió quedarse con su amiga.

Los demás vieron Los Increíbles 2.

—Me parece una película muy larga, aburre un poco —se quejó Nino.

—Yo pienso que los nuevos héroes no aporta nada, no me gustan —comentó Alya.

—Lo mejor de la película es Jack, Jack. ¡Es adorable! —exclamó Rosita.

Las opiniones fueron bastante divididas, a algunos les gustó y a otros les aburrió.

Cuando salieron de la sala de cine, se tomaron muchas fotos en grupo, algunas en solitario y luego fueron a comer pizza entre todos ellos, aún conversando.

Marinette más tarde recibió un mensaje de su madre, donde le pedía que la fuera a buscar al trabajo, para que no se fuera sola a casa. El cine quedaba bastante cerca del Líder, y gracias al cielo iba en bicicleta.

—¿Irás a ver a tu crush? —la pregunta de Alya la desconcerto por completo —. Sucede que tu sonrojo había por sí solo —rió la morena.

—Es que mi mamá me pidió que vaya a su lugar de trabajo, nada más.

La morena la empujó al no creerle, solo le deseó suerte y la azabache rió tiernamente. Luego se despidió de todos y fue a buscar su bicicleta para ir al encuentro con su madre.

Cuando amarró la bicicleta y entró al enorme Supermercado, saludó al Guardia de la entrada y al caminar un poco dentro del local, encontró a su madre que estaba cerca de la entrada. Se encontraba en la sección de tecnología, y ahí estaba también él; Adrien.

Parecía que su madre recién llegaba al lugar, porque se estaban saludando.

Adrien estaba detrás de un mostrador, con un montón de etiquetas y distintos precios. Él saludó a su madre, después ella saludó a Sabine. Solo que se sintió muy tímida como para saludarlo a él.

—Hola, Mari —él la saludó sonriente. Acercándose al mostrador, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo y basará su mejilla.

—Hola —respondió besando la mejilla del rubio, evitando por completo sonrojarse.

—¿Ahora te cambiaron a esta sección? —preguntó Sabine.

—No. Sigo en lo de siempre, solo que ahora me tienen poniendo precios.

Los más grandes comenzaron a charlar sobre las bicicletas, y lo malas que eran las que Sabine había comprado. Le reclamaba a Adrien, ya que esa era su sección, la de las bicicletas y otras cosas que Marinette no comprendía. Según ella, él era un reponedor. ¿O se equivocaba? Jamás le preguntó.

—Me gustaría cambiar el manubrio de la bicicleta de Marinette, por uno cerrado. Ya que con el que tiene chica con todo.

Ella se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza que implicaba que Adrien conociera de su torpeza, no le gustaba. Mucho menos escucharlo reír, eso fue realmente incómodo para ella.

—No hay problema, veremos que se puede hacer.

Él siempre parecía ser tan tierno y atento con todo el mundo, era un hombre increíble. Por eso a Marinette le agradaba tanto, por eso tenía sentimientos confusos por él.

Luego, Sabine comentó que Marinette se había resfriado.

—¡Yo también estoy resfriado! Dame esos cinco —dijo de modo animado, lo que le causó gracia a Marinette. Aunque se quedó tiesa debido a la adorable sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien.

—Oh, pero no estoy resfriada porque yo lo haya buscado. De hecho, estoy resfriada por culpa de la abuela... —y sin darse cuenta, ella había hablado con él sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Sin tartamudeos, sin nervios. Le contó todo lo que hizo su abuela.

—Entonces tú abuela sí que es terrible —rió él. Ella asintió.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —en ese momento, por alguna razón ambos sonrieron. Marinette sintió que era un momento realmente tierno, inolvidable para ella. Se sentía feliz, habían conectado.

Pero después, él prosiguió a hablar con su madre. Le contó que su suegro estaba enfermo, que ayer fue dado de alta, y que por ese motivo, su mujer había tenido que viajar y que él niño era él único afectado.

Adrien era adulto, pero no era casado, o eso creía Marinette. Lo único que sabía era que tenía un niño de tres años, que era la viva imagen de él. Solo que... él niño había nacido sin ellos estar casados. ¿Qué significaba eso?

El punto era que Adrien vivía con esa mujer, pero no estaban casados.

—Si necesitas ayuda con tú hijo, yo lo cuido —se ofreció Sabine —. ¿Te gustaría, Marinette?

—¡No! —no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz, lo que provocó que ambos adultos se rieran de ella —. Lo siento, no me gustan mucho los niños.

¡Debes controlarte! Solo lo están ofreciendo, nada de eso es un hecho —se recriminó mentalmente.

—Tiene dos años. No, espera tres.

—Puede estar en tú habitación, le prestas tus cosas.

¡¿Mis cosas?! ¡tengo cosas importantes! Mis tareas, mis cuadernos, mis lápices y más. ¡Los niños rompen todo! No podría cuidar de un niño tan pequeño.

Además... ellos hacen popo y después es una quién debe limpiar su trasero. ¡Eso sí que debe ser incómodo! Aparte está el hecho de que se meten todo lo que encuentran en la boca. ¡No! Los niños son muy complicados.

—Si le pasas un lápiz, ralla toda la pared —rió Adrien.

¡Mi linda pared rosada quedaría completamente arruinada por culpa de su hijo! ¡no! ¡eso sería horrible!

Puede que alguien te guste, pero existen límites.

Luego de eso, Adrien se despidió de Sabine. Y Adrien se acercó al mostrador, para esperar a que la azabache se acercará al mostrador y ella también despedirse de él.

Ella se acercó un tanto tímida.

—Adiós, Nenita —dijo Adrien, abrazándola por unos breves segundos.

—Nos vemos.

"Nenita" era un apodo que él le había colocado. Al principio no le gustaba, porque la hacia sentir como a una niña pequeña. Pero, después de un tiempo ya se había acostumbrado al apodo, de hecho... le gustaba.

Cuando se encontró en la seguridad de su habitación y en la comodidad de su cama se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día.

¡Había conseguido hablar con él de modo muy natural! Eso era simplemente un milagro. O un buen efecto que le trajo el resfriado: confianza.

Aunque... aún no sabía nada de la nota. Quizás... nunca llegó a las manos del rubio. Pero ya nada podía hacer por eso, era un tema perdido, un tema que ya no debería tener importancia.

Y lo otro era que: debía aprender a medir sus palabras. No era necesario que todo el mundo supiera que no le gustaban los niños.

Incluso su madre había dicho:

—Ella no quiere ser madre, nunca me hará abuela.

Aunque, Adrien había ignorado aquello. ¿Eso era bueno? Quién sabe...

 **Literalmente no me gustan mucho que digamos los niños. Aunque tampoco se podría decir que es mí culpa, simplemente, nunca he tratado con niños pequeños. En mi familia soy la menor de todos, así que... creo que por eso no me agradan tanto D:**

 **De ésta parte de la historia nació la inspiración para escribir el "two-shot" "Pequeño Torbellino" :D**


	6. Pokémon

Al principio Marinette estaba agradecida de estar resfriada, porque gracias a su resfriado había sido capaz de hablar con Adrien, él chico que la traía loquita.

Había sido un momento tan natural entre ellos, que estaba feliz. Realmente jamás olvidaría que había podido formular más de una oración frente al muchacho.

El problema radicaba en que gracias a ese resfriado ya llevaba cuatro días en cama. Sabine estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera la dejaba asistir a clases, no quería que contagiara a sus compañeros o que su hija se sintiera peor.

Estaba tomando jarabe para la tos y otras pastillas que su madre le había comprado. Pero parecía que el resfriado no se quería ir de su sistema, que quería mantenerla aún más tiempo en cama.

Alya le pasaba las tareas por WhatsApp para que no se atrasara. Por lo menos era una buena amiga.

—¿Y has sabido algo de tu crush? —preguntó Alya mediante la llamada.

Marinette rió. Nunca faltaba ese tema de conversación, parecía ser el favorito de la morena.

—La última vez que lo vi le contó a mi mamá que tenía las manos rotas por el frío. Mi mamá dijo que le regalaría una crema.

—¿Y ya se la regaló? Porque sino, así tienen un tema de conversación.

—¡Me vas a decir que soy inmadura! Pero cuando vi la crema en el velador de mi mamá, la escondí en mi cartera para ser yo quien se la de —admitió roja de la vergüenza.

Las carcajadas de Alya no tardaron en llegar. En vez de molestar a su amiga, solo consiguieron hacerla reír también. La verdad es que sí, su actitud infantil resultaba bastante graciosa.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentará para poder hablar con él.

O intentar hablarle, porque normalmente se ponía tan nerviosa que olvidaba que poseía la capacidad del habla. Lo que hacía que todo se tornara bastante incómodo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡en serio estás loquita por él!

—No es que este loquita por él, solo buscó oportunidades para conversar —se defendió.

—¿Y qué le dirías? "Oye amigo, te traje un regalo". Después abres la cartera y muestras la crema. Sí, muy romántico.

—Tú sarcasmo duele.

—Así me amas.

Hablaron durante una hora más aproximadamente. Porque cuando dejaron de lado el tema del chico rubio, decidieron retomar el tema de las tareas.

Alya era como una amiga que también puede ser considerada una hermana, porque te apoya en toda situación. Y con paciencia te ayuda. Por eso, la ayudó con los ejercicios de Matemáticas. Explicando pacientemente cómo resolverlos.

En el momento en el que la llamada finalizó, Marinette estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida.

Pero despertó cuando escuchó a su madre llegar. Se levantó, se colocó la bata sobre el pijama y se dirigió a la cocina para comer con su madre.

—Hija, traje pizza —le comunicó Sabine —. Como has estado tan enferma, quería compensarte.

—Gracias, mami —Marinette besó en la mejilla a su madre, con ternura. Era lindo cuando tu madre te consentía de vez en cuando.

—Vamos a tú habitación.

Marinette llevó los vasos y la botella de Coca-Cola. Luego acomodó su escritorio, de ese modo su madre podría comer cómodamente.

Sabine subió y comenzaron a comer. La adulta le comentó como le había ido en el trabajo, que todo estuvo tranquilo, todo bien. Después Marinette le contó su día, que tuvo una tarde llena de tareas.

—Alya es muy buena contigo, me alegra que tengas amigas así.

Marinette asintió, verdaderamente tenía suerte de contar con una amiga como Alya. Alguien que te demuestra su apoyo incondicionalmente.

—Oh, hablando de amigos tuyos, hoy vi a Adrien —Marinette casi se atora con su bebida, Sabine era la que siempre sacaba el tema de Adrien —. Yo tenía frío, y él me puso sus manos en la cara para mostrarme que estaban calidas.

Marinette imaginó la escena y no pudo evitar reír. Le daba risa pensar en las gigantescas manos de ése hombre en la pequeña carita de su madre.

Y también sintió algo de envidia, ¡sería adorable que sus manos tocarán su rostro! ¿qué se sentiría? ¿calidez, ternura? Solo podía imaginarlo.

Tuvo que contener un suspiró para no llamar la atención de su mamá.

—Y yo creí que era una indirecta para que le diera su crema, porque tiene las manos rotas. Entonces le dije que tú me la quitaste, que tú se la quieres entregar.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo.

¡Qué no sea cierto, qué no sea cierto!

—¿En serio le dijiste eso? —intentó que su voz no demostrará el temor que sentía en ese momento.

—Sí, le dije.

El mundo de la azabache se vino abajo.

Su madre había dicho algo sumamente penoso frente a su crush. Le había contado que ella tenia la crema y que ella quería entregársela. Nada de eso era mentira, ¡pero ella no quería que se supiera!

¿Por qué las madres son expertas avergonzando a sus hijas? Quizá lo hacen sin darse cuenta, pero de todas formas ¡lo hacen!

—De todas formas, me preguntó por ti. Le dije que todavía estás resfriada, y él dijo que era una lástima.

Otro suspiró fue contenido.

¿Una lástima? ¡él se preocupaba por ella! Eso era más que tierno.

—Es muy considerado.

Era gracioso que por dentro prácticamente estaba gritando a todo volumen, pero con su madre tenía que comportarse de un modo serio, como si realmente no fuera la gran cosa. ¡Pero sí lo era!

—Sí. Pero también me pidió que te dijera que descargues de nuevo Pokémon, el juego de celular.

—¿Pokémon Go?

—Exacto. Dijo que podían jugar juntos.

¡¿Jugar juntos?!

¡¿Adrien quería jugar con ella?! ¡¿qué?! ¡todo eso era demasiado para la pobre chica!

—¿En serio? —preguntó del modo más tranquilo que le fue posible.

—Dijo que el juego se actualizó, que ahora puedes intercambiar los personajes y agregar amigos. Él me pidió que lo descargues.

¡Eso era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto! Prácticamente él quería jugar con ella, ¡qué bonito!

—Vaya, ¡qué genial! Gracias por contarme.

—Él es muy infantil. Me estuvo hablando de Pokémon a mí, que no me interesa. Aunque se veía feliz.

¡A mí me encanta Pokémon! Podría hablarme del anime, de las canciones, de las películas e incluso del juego durante horas y yo lo escucharía feliz, incluso opinaría, aunque no sé si lo haría bien o no.

Después de todo, jamás he sido experta en nada.

—Supongo que es apasionado al tema, por eso te hablaba de eso.

—Igual que con los cubos, dijo que le está enseñando a su hijo. Solo que él aún no aprende, y claro, es muy pequeño —rió Sabine.

¡Qué ternura! Enseñarle tus gustos a tu hijo debe ser una de las sensaciones más hermosas de todo el mundo, porque... después de todo, ese niño es tu descendencia, alguien que siempre estará presente en tú vida, alguien que te verá como un ídolo.

Después de comer, Sabine le dio las buenas noches a su hija y se retiró.

Marinette se lavó los dientes, se sacó la bata y se fue a dormir.

Antes de intentar pegar el ojo, escribió en su cuaderno especial. No era un diario, era un cuaderno en el que escribía cuando sentía que la situación lo ameritaba.

"No puedo expresar del modo correcto todo lo que estoy sintiendo en éste momento.

Desde que me puse a ver la tercera película de Pokémon y puse una captura de la película en mi estado, todo comenzó a cambiar entre Adrien y yo.

Recuerdo que ése mismo día él me había enviado un mensaje, incluso recuerdo que decía 'Pokémom 2000?' Y yo sentí tanta vergüenza que simplemente no respondí nada. Ni siquiera abrí el mensaje para que no saliera el visto.

Pero mí sorpresa fue enorme cuando al día siguiente en el trabajo de mi mamá él me habló. Me recomendó ver la última película de Pokémon, y yo la vi solo porque él parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado, emocionado con la idea de que yo la viera.

Desde entonces he estado viendo algunas películas de esa saga. Solo porque me encantan, y me llena el corazón la idea de tener algo con que hablar con Adrien. Me emociona mucho pensar que podemos ser buenos amigos, si es que aún no lo somos.

Aunque también me hace sentir un poco triste. ¿Por qué triste? Porque siento que habla de esos temas conmigo, porque soy su única opción. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? A que nadie más debe escucharlo cuando habla de Pokémon, porque... quizás todos sus amigos son tan grandes como él.

Supongo que con el tiempo sabré si todo esto de Pokémon es lo único que tenemos en común. Porque por ahora, lo es.

¿Y si Pokémon es nuestro para siempre?"

Después de escribir todo eso, guardó el cuaderno y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Sentía que ese día había sido una mejora entre ambos. Que él preguntará por ella era algo tierno, demasiado bello.

—Lástima que mi celular no tenga espacio para nada más...


	7. Día raro y ¡sushi!

El día de Marinette no había comenzado del todo bien. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque ya estaba completamente curada del resfriado (luego de unos espantosos cinco días), tomó una decisión un tanto extraña.

Todo comenzó cuando Sabine entró a su habitación a las seis y media de la mañana.

—Cariño, lamentó molestarte tan temprano un domingo —la interrupción tan repentina de su madre la despertó de golpe. La sorpresa fue tal que sin querer comenzó a toser de modo estrepitoso, solo por el susto que le provocó.

—¿Qué dices? Estaba despierta, no te preocupes —su voz sonaba ronca. Aunque bien podría tomarse como síntoma de un resfriado que aún no terminaba.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —Sabine se veía tan afligida que la verdad, su mirada te espantaba. Estaba más que claro que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que trabajar hasta las once más o menos. Pero recibí una llamada y debo ir a la casa de tú abuela, ella me llamó y quiere que me quedé a dormir ahí para cuidarla, ella no se siente bien. Por lo que, no volveré.

¿Saben qué significa eso? Significa que Marinette tendría que acompañar a su madre al trabajo, estar con ella durante todo el día (aunque probablemente Adrien también estaría ahí. Pero... ¿valía la pena estar todo un domingo en el Supermercado? Claro que no.

—¿Sabes qué, mamá? Aún me siento mal, tengo muchísimo calor —se destapó para dar credibilidad a sus palabras —. No me siento bien cómo para salir de la casa, lo siento. Pero si quieres que...

—¡Tranquila! Sabes bien que no me gusta que te quedes sola porque es peligroso. Pero si te sientes mal, tendrás que quedarte en cama todo el día.

Probablemente mentir no estaba del todo bien. Pero si era por una buena causa podría ser considerada una mentira piadosa.

—Hablaré con Nadja. Cualquier cosa llámala a ella. No le abras la puerta a nadie, no te muevas de aquí y sobretodo: llámame a mí por cualquier inconveniente.

Una vez que su madre se fue, ella se volvió a dormir. Porque la noche anterior se había acostado realmente tarde por quedarse jugando videojuegos con Alya. Habían competido hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

A las dos de la tarde Marinette se despertó. Vio que en el refrigerador había dos pedazos de pizza, los sirvió en un plato, los calentó y después se sentó en la mesa para comer.

Mientras comía en completa soledad decidió tomar su celular. Tenía bastantes mensajes, entre ellos algunos del grupo escolar (donde más que nada hablaban de tonterías del salón, no de tareas) y algunos de Alya.

Antes que nada se dirigió a la sección de Estados. Vio los estados de algunos de sus amigos. Hasta que sucedió algo extraño, apareció un estado y al ver el nombre del dueño... ¡casi escupió la pizza!

"Lila e.a"

¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?! ¡eso no era normal, para nada!

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró a más no poder.

—¡Lila! ¡¿cómo es que ésa mujer tiene mi número de celular?! —gritó espantada.

Lila es la mujer de Adrien. Realmente no sé si son esposos o no. La única prueba de amor que he visto es que tienen un hijo de tres años. Pero fuera de eso, no son casados. O eso creo.

El punto es que trabajan en el mismo Supermercado. Lila trabaja en las mañanas y Adrien en las tardes, así equilibran el cuidado del niño.

Una vez Marinette habló con ella y recuerda claramente hablarle comentado: "a veces habló con Adrien porque él tiene mi WhatsApp".

Lila y Marinette definitivamente no eran amigas. ¡Solo se habían visto en tres ocasiones! Y Lila tampoco era amiga de su madre, solo eran conocidas, nada más. Además, su madre no le daría su número a nadie.

—¿Eso significa que Adrien le habla de mí a Lila? ¿por eso ella tiene mi número? —se preguntó en voz alta.

No quería seguir con sus absurdas dudas. Lo primero que hizo fue silenciar los estados de esa persona, porque como no eran amigas, no quería que le salieran. Ya después analizó un poco mejor la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podría hacer era eliminar el número, eso hizo.

Alya llegó a su casa a las cinco de la tarde. Iban a jugar videojuegos juntas, solo que no le contarían a Sabine de ello, porque supuestamente Marinette estaba enferma.

—Entonces ella tiene mi número también, porque pude ver su estado.

Le contó todo a Alya porque era su mejor amiga. Además, su opinión era importante para ella.

—Me parece que si tiene tú número es porque ese chico le ha hablado de ti.

—Pensé lo mismo. Pero ella nunca me ha escrito ni nada parecido, es como que tenía mi número en secreto.

—Eso es porque está celosa, te puede ver como una amenaza.

Marinette rió fuertemente, esa teoría no tenía lógica.

—¿Una amenaza? Alya, soy menor que ambos por varios años —le recordó.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Puedes ser menor, pero eres bonita, tierna y agradable —respondió Alya con convicción —. Me parece que si él le habla de ti, ella tiene motivos para estar enojada. De cierto modo, te debe ver como una enemiga.

¡Era tan lindo pensar que Adrien hablaba sobre ella! Había muchas cosas que decir. Como: la cantidad de estados que publicaba, o que escribía historias en línea, o que ambos veían Pokémon juntos, o... el supuesto interés que tenía por los cubitos (igual que él).

¡Las historias! ¿y si ella las encontró y por eso estaba molesta?

El corazón de la azabache saltó debido al miedo.

—¿Crees que ella pueda pensar que él me gusta? —preguntó asustada.

—No lo creo, eso solo lo sabría si te conociera bien.

—¿Y que él lo sepa?

—Tampoco. Los hombres son lentos con esas cosas. Además, si está enamorado de esa chica, jamás se daría cuenta de ello.

Doloroso, pero cierto.

Entre Marinette y Adrien no podría existir nada. Solo una amistad, eso estaba claro. Pero aún así, ser amigos era mejor que ser conocidos, ¿no es así?

Continuaron con su juego. Se detuvieron a las ocho para finalizar la tarea que tenían pendiente. A las nueve Alya se fue a su casa.

Marinette preparó un sándwich de carne como comida, no quería nada más.

Llamó a su madre para avisarle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Después de fue a su habitación y colocó Disney Chanel, vería alguna serie o alguna película para pasar el rato.

En la soledad de su habitación pudo pensar en las historias que escribía en Wattpad. Tenía historias de ella y su crush, donde fantaseaba con cosas que le gustaría sucedieran, aunque todo de modo inocente.

Cambiaba los nombres, pero en su usuario estaba su nombre original. ¿Acaso Lila leía sus tiernos y románticos pensamientos adolescentes? La sola idea la hizo tiritar un poco, se sentía como tener vigilancia constante. Aunque de cierta forma, era su culpa, por escribir esas cosas.

—¿Estaré haciendo mal o solo estoy siendo muy paranoica? —se preguntó a sí misma.

No le prestaba atención a "Juego de gemelas".

Tomó su celular y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos. Siempre se entretenía con ellos. Eso era lo bueno de ser cercana a todos (o la mayoría) de tus compañeros.

Se le hicieron las cuatro de la mañana hablando con todos ellos. Las únicas que quedaban conectadas eran ella y Alya, quienes parecían tener el mayor aguante.

Marinette extrañaba a su madre, por lo que utilizó su método de desahogo: estados.

"Extraño a mamá, aunque estoy algo enojada con ella"

"¿Por qué estoy enojada? Porque el otro día le pregunté si ella se casaría con alguien si encontraba al hombre indicado, y respondió afirmativamente"

"Su respuesta me dolió. Siempre pensé que estaba bien conmigo, que seríamos solo nosotras dos, solas contra el mundo"

"Me siento traicionada, como sino fuera suficientemente para ella"

El último estado había sido enviado a las cuatro veinte de la mañana.

"Deberías aceptar que si tú madre conoce a alguien puede ser feliz con esa persona. Y aunque tú no lo aceptes, ella tiene derecho a casarse y rehacer su vida" —la respuesta de Alya.

"Gracias, Alya. Siempre tan sincera"

"Realista, querrás decir"

De pronto, Adrien le envió un mensaje. No lo abrió, pero leyó que decía: "Duerme!"

Sintió tanto terror que no pudo evitar apagar el teléfono y apagar también la luz.

¡Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y Adrien Agreste la había enviado a dormir! ¡eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal! Ahors había posibilidad de que Adrien le contará a su madre que ella se había quedado despierta hasta tan tarde. ¡Tendría problemas!

—¡Maldito Adrien! —gritó a su almohada antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó a las dos y media de la tarde. No tenía sentido asistir a clase, ya no quedaba nada.

Preparó comida, aunque no almorzó porque no tenía hambre. Hizo las tareas domésticas y esperó a su madre, pero recordó que está no llegaría, porque era Lunes y tenía que trabajar.

—Estaré sola toda la tarde...

No fue así. Sus amigas la invitaron al Mall para comer sushi. Myléne, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix y ella estaban juntas en una mesa mientras comían sushi.

Marinette en un momento le escribió a su madre para avisarle que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada malo y que se encontraba con sus amigas.

Al deslizar el dedo hacia la sección de estados, vio que Adrien había publicado una foto de él junto a su hijo en el trabajo.

"¡Lleva al niño al trabajo! Pobre criatura, tres años y ya tiene que estar toda una tarde ahí. Lo compadezco. Aunque... tiene suerte de tener a ése hombre como padre" —se lamentó internamente. Sentía un poco de tristeza.

Solo que no lo demostró y disfrutó con sus amigas. Tuvieron una tarde llena de chismes, fotos, juegos y eso hizo que todas lo pasarán bien.

Una vez en su habitación, preparó las cosas para el colegio y recordó una anécdota que le sucedió a los diez años. Pensó que sería divertido ponerlo de estado, para reírse con sus amigas un rato.

"Una vez confundí una cosa que acompaña al sushi con palta. La comí y ¡fue horrible! ¡juro que fue lo más ardiente y asqueroso que he probado!

No recuerdo como se llama" —envió. Y se reía sola.

En esa ocasión su madre se había reído mucho de ella, y no era para menos.

Respondió mensajes sobre el estado que había colocado por su madre, agradeció a aquellos que se preocuparon por su molestia y le dieron su apoyo. Después se rió un rato por la anécdota del sushi.

Ya bien tarde (después de que su madre llegará y comieran juntas, junto a muchos abrazos y besos porque se habían extrañado) recibió un mensaje de Adrien.

Lo envió a las doce, pero lo vio a las dos y media de la mañana.

"Wasabi" —había enviado Adrien.

¡Ah, por lo del sushi! Ella rió. Es que se acordó de "Grandes Héroes", fue inevitable.

Y sin importar la hora, respondió:

"Gracias, no me acordaba xD"

Y después pensó en que por alguna razón Adrien veía todos los estados que ella colocaba, absolutamente todos. Pero no todos los respondía, curiosamente respondía solo los más absurdos.

—Eres un tonto, Agreste —comentó entre risas mientras negaba con la cabeza.


	8. ¡Qué falta de respeto, eh!

El mes de Junio había pasado volando y el mes de Julio había aparecido rápidamente.

Justamente hoy era primero de Julio y Marinette no podría estar más aburrida. Aparte de ser Domingo, se encontraba sola en casa. Su madre debía trabajar hasta tarde, como siempre.

¿Lo peor de todo? Una sencilla respuesta: lluvia. El mes había decidido hacer su aparición con una estruendosa lluvia.

Marinette estaba aburrida y sin ninguna idea posible sobre qué hacer. No tenía tareas pendientes, y tampoco podría juntarse con sus amistades, porque... ¿a quién podría gustarle salir con lluvia? A nadie. Además, invitar a alguien a casa significaría tener que vestirse.

Y en los días de lluvia, la mejor opción siempre era quedarse en cama. Porque como no tenías ocupaciones, ¿para qué vestirte?

—¡Ojalá mañana llueva! Así no tengo que ir al colegio —bromeó ella en la soledad de su habitación.

Abrió su cama y en ella se tumbó. Encendió la televisión y colocó algún programa, cualquiera en realidad. Por lo menos estaban dando "School of rock", su serie favorita.

Después tomó su celular.

"No puedo creer que veas animes, pero no todos los buenos. ¿Has visto los antiguos?"

Últimamente Nathaniel le hablaba mucho de anime. Y todo era gracias a Adrien, porque gracias a ése rubio había visto cuatro películas de Pokémon y para demostrar que las veía, hablaba de ellas en sus estados.

"He visto Pokémon, aunque las temporadas recientes no. Y bueno, ¡me encanta Digimon! Vi las cuatro primeras temporadas y me encantaron"

Ciertamente, si a Marinette la hacían elegir entre Digimon y Pokémon, ella se quedaba con la primer mencionada. ¿Por qué? Porque le tenía más cariño a los personajes.

Pero debía actuar como si prefiriera la segunda opción debido a su crush. No era cosa de quedar bien con él (o quizás un poco), más que nada era para tener un tema de conversación.

"Pokémon está bien. Es algo que todos hemos visto. Pero, qué hay de DBZ? También es un clásico"

"Un clásico que jamás vi"

Como Nathaniel no le respondió nada, le pareció una buena idea hablar del tema de los animes en su estado. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Quizás hablar con sus amigas de algún tema, pero... ellas no veían anime, más que nada les gustaba ir de compras.

"Los días lluviosos son aburridos, sinceramente no me gusta la lluvia" —fue lo primero que envió. Pero se veía muy vacío.

"Es que la lluvia evita que salga a la calle, por eso no me gusta" —añadió para completar el estado anterior.

Miles de mensajes de sus compañeros de clase se hicieron presentes manifestando que ellos amaban la lluvia, que la lluvia era genial y relajante. Se armó todo un debate respecto a la lluvia.

Un debate al que ella no prestó atención, no tenía sentido.

"Estaba hablando con un amigo respecto a anime. Me dijo que debo ver animes viejos. Mencionó Pokémon y DBZ" —fue lo que envió primero.

"Claramente el primero lo he visto, aunque sean solo las primeras temporadas... y una que otra película. Pero el segundo no, no me llama la atención. Aunque he de admitir que la música es buena"

Después de enviar aquello, se puso a responder mensajes sobre el debate respecto a la lluvia. Porque eso era realmente importante, una buena forma de pasar tú tarde de domingo en cama, claro.

"#OdioLaLluvia" —era el ht. que ella utilizaba, mientras sus amigos lo reemplazaban por uno que era igual, solo que comenzaba con "amo" en vez de odio.

¡Era divertido discutir por un tema tan estúpido como ése! Valió la pena poner esos estados.

Hasta que de pronto, un mensaje llamó su atención.

"Qué falta de respeto eh"

Un gritó salió de su boca. ¡Eso fue muy inesperado! ¡qué miedo!

—¡Le acabó de faltar el respeto a Adrien! —repitió con espanto. Luego observó su celular con confusión —, ¡un momento! ¿cómo se supone que lo hice? —aquello carecía de sentido.

Tomando una profunda respiración abrió la conversación. Vio que él había respondido el estado en el cual ella hablaba respecto a anime. Específicamente en el que mencionaba a Pokémon y Dragón Ball Z.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba la falta de respeto en el mensaje? Porque ella no la veía.

"¿Y ahora qué hice?"

"Por lo de DBZ"

Marinette seguía sin comprender dónde se encontraba la mencionada falta de respeto. Le parecía algo tonto.

"Ah, eso. Es que de todas formas, todos tenemos gustos diferentes"

"Okey Xd" —fue su seca respuesta.

¡Claro! Eso tenía mucho sentido. Él era el mayor y se comportaba como un niño inmaduro. ¡Muy bien! Es que... su respuesta no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué hablar si solo dirá cosas tan... tontas?

—Adrien Agreste, eres todo un enigma para mí.

Pocos días antes de fines de Junio, Adrien le había escrito a las 4:30 de la mañana para enviarla a dormir debido a la hora. Después al siguiente día le había hablado para decirle que una cosa picante perteneciente al sushi se llamaba wasabi, y ahora le hablaba por eso de "una falta de respeto"

—¡Nathaniel se reirá mucho de esto! —pensó alegre. Entonces le tomó una captura a la conversación, tapó el nombre del chico y se lo envió al pelirrojo.

"Eso no te hubiera pasado si hubieras visto DBZ antes 😉"

No le dio risa. Y en el fondo tenía razón. Aunque al mismo tiempo no, ella seguía firme en la idea de que todos tienen distintos gustos, y que no porque él chico que te gusta vea algo significa que tú también debes verlo. Uno también debe tener su identidad.

*  
Cuando su madre llegó, como era costumbre ambas cenaron juntas y hablaron de su día. Marinette no contó nada interesante, simplemente dijo que estuvo todo el día en cama, porque como llovió no quiso hacer nada.

—Está bien, hija. Mereces un día de descanso —eso era lo lindo de Sabine, que era muy comprensiva y tierna con su hija.

Por alguna razón, el tema de conversación fue en torno a Adrien. Sabine le contó que no había ido al trabajo, y que aún no sabía nada sobre su bicicleta.

"¡Cierto! Esa bicicleta que tiene en su canasto la nota que escribí para él. Aquella nota que jamás vio, o que si alguna vez vio, solamente se hizo el desentendido. ¡Gracias por recordarlo!" —aquella nota fue enviada casi a principios de Junio. ¡Había pasado todo un mes, casi!

—Será mejor que le escriba, para preguntarle por mi bicicleta.

"Hola, Adrien  
como estas?  
Quería saber de mi bicicleta, por favor"

Su madre era muy cordial para enviar mensajes. Tal vez ella debería ser así también. Aunque había diferencia de edad, sus amigos podrían reírse si escribía tan formal.

"Esta lista, ya veré como llevarla la próxima semana :)"

¿Por qué había usado una carita feliz? Según el Internet, esa carita solo significaba cosas malas. Como enojo, sarcasmo, o cosas así.

"Cuando habla conmigo no usa esas caras de fastidio" —pensó sintiéndose un tanto bien, eso era un avance.

—Un mes después y tiene tú bicicleta lista. ¡Felicidades! —bromeó la menor.

—Al menos esta lista.

"Ah, gracias!  
Te pasaste!  
🐭💛"

—¡Le enviaste un corazón! ¡Dios, mamá!

Era como un código para ella: ¡jamás le envíes un corazón a Adrien! ¿por qué? Eso es sencillo: es un hombre que vive con una mujer con la cual tuvo un hijo. ¡Los corazones están prohibidos! Por mucho que sean amigos.

—No seas tan dramática, se lo envíe con mi ratoncito. Es mi sello.

—¡Pero tiene una mujer! —el rostro que su madre le puso fue lo que necesitó para quedarse callada. Estaba siendo dramática, pero era cierto su punto.

"😅"

—¿Y eso qué significa?

"Te lo dije, mamá"

—Es una carita enfadada. Es lógico, significa: enojo, molestia, decepción.

—No. Míralo bien, el monito está sonriendo.

—No. Esta enojado. Yo también lo usó cuando algo me frustra.

Cosas raras de la vida: tener que explicarle el significado de un emoji a tú madre.

*  
Por alguna razón, el debate sobre la lluvia continuó. Hasta que en un punto, Alya le dijo algo que le dio mucha risa.

"Niña, sal a jugar en la lluvia"

"Si salgo me voy a resfriar"

"Exacto! Y no tendrás que ir a clases"

"Pero ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Quién quiere estar en cama en vacaciones?"

Eso fue tan raro que tuvo que ponerlo de estado, no se contuvo de sacar una captura de pantalla.

*  
Tuvo que poner a cargar su celular. Como últimamente se desvelaba siempre, el celular estuvo listo recién a las tres de la mañana.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Adrien le había vuelto a escribir.

—¡Dos veces en un día, oh, por Dios! —estaba más que feliz y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, tenía muy buena suerte.

"Justamente por eso yo tengo vacaciones en agosto jajaja 😂"

—Nota mental: a Adrien Agreste le gusta estar acostado en cama en sus vacaciones —de no haber sido ya las tres de la madrugada, hubiera reído. Pero no lo hizo por respeto a su madre —. ¡Es todo un flojo! Por eso debe estar tan gordito. ¡Qué lindo! —colocó sus manos en su rostro, debido a la ternura.

"Oh, vaya, qué suerte" —respondió. Quería sonar casual, como que le importaba y no le importaba. Casual.

—¡Casualmente son las tres de la mañana y su última conexión fue a la una de la mañana! —soltó el celular y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Por qué nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles? —, ¿y si lo despierto? —se lamentó.


	9. ¡Un abrazo!

Marinette había olvidado apagar la alarma, por lo que el Lunes festivo se levantó temprano de todas formas. Eso sí que era una mala idea.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba despierta.

Su madre no estaba, o si estaba no sería capaz de despertarla, porque sabía que estudiaba todos los días y que cuando la oportunidad se presentaba: aprovechaba de dormir hasta tarde. ¿Quién no lo haría?

—Algo he de hacer, tengo que aprovechar la mañana... —susurró para ella misma.

Una idea vino a su mente casi enseguida: "¿por qué no escribir un rato en su libreta personal?" —amaba escribir anécdotas en ella, el problema era que no siempre podía. El colegio ocupaba todo su tiempo, sobretodo con las tareas o los trabajos grupales.

Pero tenía cosas que anotar con respecto a Adrien. Aprovecharía eso por un rato.

Tomó la libreta, que estaba en su velador como siempre. Después un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"Han pasado tantas cosas con Adrien últimamente. Ya no hablamos sobre las películas de Pokémon, no me ha recomendado nuevas y la última que me recomendó jamás la vi, ni siquiera creo que recuerde haberla nombrado, pero yo sí.

Aunque también he descubierto que es un chico bastante infantil, que valora mucho las series y se enoja por ellas. Es raro, pero me gusta que sea así. Aunque cueste bastante mantener una conversación con él, claro.

Me sorprende mucho que vea mis estados, porque en ocasiones pongo muchísimo. Pero él los ve todos e incluso los responde. ¿Acaso soy divertida, o realmente le gusta ver lo que hago? Porque bueno, también pongo fotos mías en el estado. ¿Acaso le gustará ver mis fotos?"

A medida que las horas fueron transcurriendo, Marinette ordenó su habitación. Aparte de eso, preparó comida, lavó platos y colgó ropa. Tenía que ayudar a su madre, no podía estar pendiente siempre del colegio, no correspondía.

En la tarde recibió una llamada de Alya, ella la invitó a su casa. Ambas estaban en la habitación de la azabache.

—Hablando de tú amor imposible, ¿le entregaste la crema que te pidió? —la mirada de Alya solo demostraba picardía, ella planeaba algo.

—Aún no. La tengo en mí cartera, cuando lo vea se la entregaré —respondio enseguida. Ambas sabían que la crema se la había pedido a Sabine, pero no que los adultos desconocían era que Marinette la había tomado sin permiso.

—¿Hoy irás a buscar a tu madre al trabajo?

—¿Qué? Alya, sabes que puedo ir cuando quiera, pero... ¿qué planeas?

—Ya lo verás amiga, ya lo verás —y la sonrisa de la morena se extendió. Era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba más que claro que Alya planeaba algo.

¿Qué había hecho Alya? ¡Dios! ¡la morena hizo de todo! Lo primero fue que revisó el armario de la azabache. De él sacó un pantalón de jean color azul oscuro, y un polerón de color negro. Los zapatos serían unas botas.

—Necesito que te sueltes el cabello —declaró Alya.

—¿Qué? —Marinette instintivamente tocó sus colitas, las estaba protegiendo —, Alya, ¡mis colitas son mi esencia!

—Son hermosas y te ves encantadora con ellas. Pero queremos que Adrien dejé de verte como una niña, aunque sea solo por hoy —Marinette se observó en el espejo. Estaba claro que su peinado le daba un aire infantil, pero a ella le gustaba eso. ¿Acaso era malo? —, tranquila. Sabes que solo quiero ayudar.

Y Marinette permitió que la ayudará. Se dirigió al baño y se colocó la ropa que su mejor amiga escogió. Después de eso, volvió a la habitación. Llevaba un peine en sus manos y su cabello estaba suelto.

—¡Tranquila, quedarás como una Diosa! —exclamó Alya mientras comenzaba a probar su corto cabello.

—No deberías repetir frases de películas.

—¡Sabes que me encantan! —se defendió entre risas.

¿Qué es lo que prosiguió? Bueno, Alya pacientemente peinó todo el cabello de su amiga, le desenredo los nudos con los que se topó. Y una vez lista, comenzó a alizar su cabello.

Una vez listo, Marinette se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que se veía mayor, aunque también muy bonita. Era como ver una nueva versión de sí misma.

—¡Te ves tan distinta! ¡ahora sí que te ves mayor! —Alya aplaudió ante el resultado —, ve por él. Estoy segura de que le gustará el resultado tanto como a mí —y le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

Antes de despedirse, ambas se tomaron un montón de fotografías. Se divirtieron bastante. Solo que después, Alya le tomó algunas fotos solamente a Marinette, quería que se luciera, que disfrutará de verse mayor.

Cuando se despidieron, quedaron en que otro día se juntarían para salir, tenían pendiente una ida al Mall.

Ella vio las fotografías y puso una en su estado. Gracias a la foto se dio cuenta de que tenía un grano.

"Con el cabello luso me veo mayor, y el grano ayuda bastante (por lo menos déjenme soñar, sí?)" —ese era el nuevo estado de la azabache. Siempre era tan ocurrente con sus estados.

Casi a las nueve de la noche llegó al supermercado, enseguida se encontró con su madre, la saludó, la abrazó y besó su mejilla con cariño. La extrañaba tanto durante las tardes, era difícil estar durante casi todo el día sola.

Como por arte de magia, Adrien apareció. Las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa tierna, dulce. Una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

—Hola, Nenita. ¿Cómo estás? —se agachó para que ella pudiera besar su mejilla. Es que era realmente alto.

Se puso a conversar con Sabine por un momento, sobre el trabajo. Es que bueno, Sabine era una cajera del supermercado y Adrien era un reponedor. Entonces no siempre se topaban. Aunque cuando el supermercado ya estaba por cerrar era más factible, como ahora.

—¡Oh, traje la crema! —exclamó abriendo su cartera. Luego le entregó la crema al rubio. Aquello fue bastante rápido, pero de todas formas él agradeció.

—Es una buena crema, los cosméticos tienen de todo.

Hablar de cremas era tan aburrido. Hasta que la conversación dio un giro.

—Mis manos están resecas, pero al menos ya no están heridas. Toquen —él extendió su mano para que ambas tocarán. Sabine lo hizo de inmediato, de modo rápido. Marinette se quedó estática observando. ¿En serio él estaba permitiendo que tocarán sus manos?

¡Por Dios! Lo hubiera hecho encantada, pero la sola idea le dio vergüenza. Así que perdió su oportunidad.

Después de eso hablaron sobre la bicicleta de Sabine. ¡La bicicleta! ¡la nota!

—Tuve que desarmar la bicicleta por completo. La he probado, la he usado, está como nueva.

¿Desarmar la bicicleta por completo? Oh, eso quiere decir que el canasto también debe haber sido manipulado, entonces... quizás después de todo la nota simplemente había desaparecido. O quizás... ¿seguía ahí escondida? Vaya, Adrien era pésimo buscando.

Nota mental: Adrien no debería jugar a las escondidas con su hijo, jamás lo encontraría.

—Lamentó no haberla traído antes, es solo que he tenido muchos problemas familiares.

—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Digamos que bien. Pero mis horas de trabajo se han visto afectadas. Mi jefe me dijo que he tenido dieciséis horas de retraso está semana, imagínate —los ojos de Marinette se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, eso era demasiado —. El otro día tenía que llegar a la una al trabajo y llegué a las cuatro.

En clases si llegas tan tarde simplemente no te dejan entrar al salón. ¿Si eres adulto puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus horarios? Mm... eso sonaba tentador.

—¿Y no te dicen nada?

—Me miran feo, pero no. Lo único que pido es que no me despidan, sería espantoso.

Despedir.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco.

¿Despedir a Adrien? Aquello sería horrible, porque el único lugar en el que ella puede verlo es justamente ahí: el supermercado. Si lo despiden, jamás podría volver a verlo. Su crush quedaría en el vacío, ¡qué horror!

Oh, sí, además él necesita el dinero y todo eso.

Después de eso, él se despidió. Primero de Sabine, dándole un abrazo. Y después de ella... ¡dándole otro abrazo!

¡Adrien Agreste la estaba abrazando! ¡oh, por Dios! Eso era algo nuevo, algo hermoso. Una nueva sensación nacía en su pecho, algo completamente agradable, algo cálido. Algo que jamás podría olvidar, en definitiva: fue hermoso.

—Adiós, Nenita. Cuídate, nos vemos.

Él la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, estaba agachado y todo. Ella reaccionó a corresponder el abrazo, fue de modo torpe, no lo rodeó por completo. Y por alguna razón, él dio suaves golpes en su espalda, fue algo tierno.

¿Qué se sintió? Calidez, nervios y... una gran ternura. Fue hermoso, indescriptible. Cuando se separaron incluso sintió fuertes deseos de llorar. Deseos que no comprendió por completo. ¿Quizás era por la carencia de una figura paterna en su vida? Podría ser.

—Marinette, estás roja como tomate —la voz de su madre la devolvió a la realidad —. Y no dejas de sonreír.

—Oh, no pasa nada —se dio la vuelta, no quería que su madre la viera en ese estado. Aunque por culpa de uno de los guardias de la entrada (que hizo un sonido de burla, los típicos "uy") ella se sonrojó aún más e intentó tapar su rostro.

Nunca olvidaría ese abrazo. Fue algo muy especial para ella, en su interior esperaba que algún día se repitiera, la sensación era grandiosa, felicidad asegurada.

Como ya imaginarán, la típica rutina se repitió: esperar el cierre de local, ir a casa, comer y después separarse. Cada una se fue a su habitscion. Y como todos los días: Marinette puso a cargar su celular a las doce y recién a las tres estuvo listo.

Cuando lo prendió tenía en mente poner estados de lo genial que estuvo su día (es fácil adivinar: el abrazo). Pero no lo hizo. Vio que tenía cientos de mensajes por su cabello liso, muchos cumplidos.

Pero como siempre, solo una conversación era importante: la de él. Esta vez tenía dos mensajes suyos. Respuestas de Estados, pero eran mensajes.

Ella había puesto un estado que decía: "no puedo ser la única que le explica un estado a su madre, verdad?"

"No nunca serás la única sobre todo si se trata de explicarle algo del celular a la madre"

La respuesta de Adrien le pareció un poco grosera. Pero bueno, así son los chicos después de todo, o quizás solo era demasiado sincero. Ambas eran buenas opciones.

La segunda respuesta era por su foto con el cabello liso.

"No note tu grano"

Más que nada aquella respuesta le causó gracia. Pero no dijo nada (claro, también estaba el hecho de que se encontraba sola en su habitación, después de todo era tarde). Así que, sin más que pensar, le respondió:

"Oh, vamos, eso es muy motivacional xD" —fue su primera respuesta.

"Gracias... creo" —fue por lo del grano.

Después de eso, simplemente sonrió. Se sentía feliz por el día que tuvo, por ese inolvidable abrazo y también porque de cierto modo: Adrien la buscaba. Siempre era él quien le hablaba primero, quien respondía sus estados. Era lindo.

Quizás WhattsApp era otra cosa que los unía, más que nada: los estados de Marinette. Pero algo era algo, ¿no? Siempre era agradable hablar con Adrien.


	10. Muerte

Es muy extraño que Sabine y Marinette puedan pasar tiempo juntas, debido al trabajo de la mayor. Ese trabajo requiere de mucho tiempo fuera, debido al horario que debe cumplir.

Pero hoy, Sabine podía llegar un poco más tarde debido a que pidió permiso.

Ambas se encontraban desayunando, solo que Sabine se veía un poco ida, distante.

—¿Sucede algo, mamá? —le preguntó Marinette.

La adulta pareció reaccionar y observó a su hija regalándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa decía "no es nada", aunque sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

—Puedes contarme —prosiguió Marinette.

—Es solo que tuve un sueño extraño, nada más.

"Sueños extraños"...

Marinette sabía mucho de ese tema, ella también tiene ese tipo de sueños. En más de una ocasión ha soñado con Adrien, como lo del incendio, o de la selfie juntos. Aunque antes también tenía sueños con famosos, que ella viajaba con ellos. ¡Sus sueños eran geniales!

Parece que cuando alguien te gusta, incluso tus sueños cambian.

Aunque... en ocasiones los sueños de su madre podían predecir el futuro, ya había sucedido en más de una ocasión.

—¿Y qué soñaste? —preguntó intentando sonar tranquila, el punto es que no lo estaba.

Sabine dejó su pan con queso en su plato y miró fijamente a su hija, con seriedad marcada en el rostro.

—Soñé que íbamos al Lider, y en el lugar en el que amarramos las bicicletas, tú te separabas de mí. Te ibas corriendo. Corrías para abrazar a Adrien, que te esperaba ahí.

Marinette se quedó quieta, estática.

¿Ese sueño significaba que su madre sabía de sus sentimientos? ¡oh, por Dios!

No pudo evitar sentirse completamente incómoda, se sintió expuesta y eso en definitiva no era lindo.

—Ustedes estaban abrazados, pero no era un abrazo tierno, era uno lleno de melancolía —continuó explicando el sueño —. Y mientras tú estabas con él, yo abrazaba a Lila.

¿Lila también? ¿qué podía significar ese sueño?

—¿Y por qué tu amigo me abrazaría de ese modo?

—Eso es lo que no sé. Siento que algo pasará.

Y continuaron con su desayuno, solo que de modo silencioso. Ese tema había generado cierta incomodidad en ambas mujeres.

Esa tarde, Marinette habló respecto al sueño con Alya.

—Hay algunos sueños que pueden ser una advertencia de algo que pasará —explicó su amiga —. Si todos estaban tristes, eso quiere decir que algo malo pasará.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —preguntó Marinette.

—No lo sé —Alya levantó sus hombros, despreocupada —, no tengo todas las respuestas.

Continuaron estudiando, la próxima semana tenían prueba de Matemáticas y ninguna de las dos era muy buena que digamos en esa materia.

Tres días después...

Habían pasado tres días en los que Marinette se sentía nerviosa. Ella estaba esperando que algo malo sucediera, solo que no sabía lo que esperaba y eso era lo que la asustaba aún más. Era extraño tener un presentimiento, pero no saber qué esperar.

En su vida todo estaba bien, sus notas estaban bien, sus amistades también. Su madre también estaba bien.

¿Sería acaso que le pasaría algo malo a Adrien? ¡ojalá que no!

Adrien normalmente contaba con una buena salud. Una sola vez, en Abril de éste año sufrió de un accidente en su trabajo, se cayó de la escalera y estuvo con una pierna mala, aunque sin yeso.

—Tengo que relajarme, las cosas malas no pasan solo por un sueño —se dijo a sí misma.

¿Saben cuál es el problema de ser una persona responsable? Que los demás no lo son. Entonces, mientras tú ya hiciste todas tus tareas, los demás no. Es como tener todo el tiempo libre, y no saber qué hacer.

Marinette decidió meterse a la computadora un rato. Ella se sabía la clave de su madre. Iba a revisar los perfiles de Adrien y de Lila.

¿Qué? Ella no los tenía agregados en su Facebook, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo. Por eso podía recurrir al perfil de su madre.

—¡Oh, qué bien, muchas publicaciones de hijos! —la mayoría de los adultos solo publicaban fotos de sus hijos, era muy incómodo. Pero bueno... a ellos les gustaba —, vaya, mi primo hace muñequitos...

De pronto, comprendió el sueño de su madre.

Lila Rossi:

"Diste una gran batalla mamá. Te extrañaré mucho, vuela alto".

—¡Ese fue el sueño de mi mamá! —exclamó con sorpresa.

¡Claro! ¿cómo no pensarlo antes? La madre de Lila era una abuelita, ella no respiraba bien y estuvo en distintos hospitales, además, tenía casi ochenta (o algo así, la verdad no lo recordaba muy bien). ¡Eso era lo que sucedería!

—Pobre, Lila —Marinette se lamentó mucho.

Puede que Lila le diera algo de miedo, pero aún así... perder a una madre debe ser algo muy feo, muy complicado.

Marcó a Alya.

—Marinette, estoy haciendo tarea.

—La mamá de Lila murió.

—¿Quién es Lila? —Alya parecía desconcertada.

—Lila es la madre del hijo de Adrien —ella nunca usaba la palabra pareja, le daba cosa.

Escuchó un jadeo salir de los labios de su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo?

—Era muy viejita, estaba mal —explicó —. No quiero pensar en cómo estará Lila, debe ser muy difícil para ella perder a su madre.

—La verdad no sé qué decirte —admitió Alya —, ¿qué hay de Adrien?

—Supongo que debe estar sufriendo, al igual que el niño.

—¿No que tiene tres años?

—Tres años y medio. ¿Por qué?

—No creo que los niños entiendan mucho respecto a la muerte, más que sufrir debe estar muy confundido.

Después de un rato, cortaron la comunicación.

Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en todos ellos. La muerte nunca era bonita, mucho menos cuando se trataba de tu madre, esa persona siempre será sagrada. Lila debía estar mal, muy triste. Aunque... Adrien podría consolarla, contaba con apoyo.

Respecto al niño... ¿qué sentiría? Confusión. No debe ser lindo ver a tus padres llorar. Pobrecito.

—Descanse en paz, señora... —le susurró al aire.


	11. Accidente

Quizás después de todo... el sueño de mi madre no significaba solamente la muerte de la madre de Lila. Quizás después de todo... yo también estaba involucrada con eso de la "mala suerte".

Tres días después...

Marinette se debatía mucho entre escribirle un mensaje a Adrien dándole el famoso pésame. Quería hacerlo, porque lo apreciaba. Pero no podía, porque... ¿cómo le explicaba el cómo lo supo? Eso era lo único que la detenía.

—Hoy puedes ir al Lider conmigo más tarde, y si lo vemos le daremos el pésame juntas —le dijo su madre.

—Gracias, mamá.

A ambas les había afectado bastante la muerte de esa señora. No la conocían, pero le tenían gran aprecio a la familia de Adrien. Él era una persona muy buena, era un gran apoyo para ambas.

Aunque... algo que impresionaba a Marinette era que a pesar de la muerte de su suegra, él aún jugaba Pokémon GO, porque aparecía que había capturado nuevos Pokémon. Era extraño. ¿No se supone que uno esta de duelo?

—Deberías patinar un rato, eso te relajará —comentó Sabine. Hoy era su día libre, podía vigilarla mientras patinaba.

—¡Me encanta la idea!

Marinette entusiasmada se colocó sus patines y luego fue al patio trasero. ¡Estaba muy feliz! Patinar era una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo, la relajaba, la hacia feliz y además, ¡era un deporte!

Mientras patinaba, hablaba un poco con su madre.

Solo que...

Hubo un descuido.

Ella estaba andando, moviendo sus pies y de pronto... ¡el patín se fue para atrás! Ella intentó deslizarse de nuevo, pero... ¡ocurrió lo mismo!

Supo que iba a caer. En su intento por salvarse a sí misma, intentó sujetar la puerta; pero no pudo. Su mano se soltó. Cayó de trasero, dolió, dolió mucho. Lo peor fue que... ¡cayó sobre su mano!

La mano le dolía, no la podía soltar.

De pronto... todo fue de color negro, sus oídos estaban tapados.

Cuando despertó estaba en un hospital, con la mano izquierda enyesada y su madre le contó que había recibido un fuerte golpe, que se quebró la mano y que tuvieron que hacerle un scanner al cerebro, para verificar que estuviera bien.

Marinette estaba quebrada.

—¿Entonces no podrás venir al colegio? —le preguntó Alya.

Estaban en una vídeo-llamada, ella podía ver a todos sus compañeros. Era un detalle muy bonito.

—Tampoco puedo salir, me dieron reposo por dos semanas —comentó.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! —exclamó Alix —, sin clases por un mes. Yo también quiero quebrarme la muñeca.

—Duele mucho, no te lo recomiendo.

Sus compañeros le desearon buena suerte, le dijeron que tenga ánimo, que ya pasará.

Marinette se sentía torpe (más de lo usual) y descuidada. Es que ahora por su culpa, su madre también tenía una licencia. Debía cuidarla durante dos semanas.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá... —se disculpó entre sollozos.

—Cualquiera puede tener un accidente, no llores.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, Sabine abrazaba a su pequeña.

Irónicamente, en un momento, Sabine recordó la bicicleta, la que Adrien aún tenía.

¡Esa bicicleta! Marinette aún tenía dudas sobre la nota. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado con ella? Eso nunca se sabrá, o tal vez... quién sabe.

—¿Puedes creer que todavía tiene mi bicicleta? —le preguntó Sabine.

—Él te había dicho que te la devolvería ese fin de semana, en el que se la llevó —le recordó Marinette.

—Sí... creo que le preguntaré.

Sabine tomó su celular y abrió una conversación nueva con Adrien.

Sabine: Hola

Como estas? Queria saber cuando me devolveras la bici

Adrien:

Sabine: que significa eso?

Adrien: se me había olvidado.

otro dia se la devolvere y nos iremos pedaleando hasta su casa, jajaja

—¿Y esto qué significa? —le preguntó Sabine.

Marinette leyó la conversación y rodó sus ojos, eso era sarcasmo en su más puro estilo.

—Mm... supongo que es solo una broma —respondió después de un rato.

Seis días después.

Estar con un yeso es muy aburrido.

Una cosa es que sientes un dolor insoportable, y te da mucha picazón, obviamente no te puedes rascar. Otra es que te dan reposo absoluto, y no puedes desobedecer.

¡Y las pastillas! ¡por Dios! ¡esas pastillas solo te hacen querer dormir durante todo el día! ¡son terribles!

Marinette estaba sola en su habitación, Sabine había tenido que salir para realizar las compras.

—Quizás...

Al estar sola, pensó que podría sacarse el yeso y después ponerlo, nadie se daría cuenta de ese detalle. ¿O no?

Tomó el yeso y empezó a tirarlo. Poco a poco iba saliendo, era muy fácil moverlo. Unos cuantos tirones después, lo consiguió. Su mano era libre.

Con la mano buena, le tomó una fotografía. Pero no resistió mucho, sintió un mareo, un profundo dolor y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, tuvo que colocarlo de nuevo rápidamente, sino, se desmayaría.

—¡Eso sí que fue loco! —exclamó dejándose caer en la cama, verdaderamente se mareó con esa "grandiosa" idea.

"Hasta que por fin me saqué el yeso" —fue el estado que puso.

Una fechoría siempre debe ser celebrada, aunque sea en solitario.

Adrien: cómo que te sacaste el yeso?

¿Por qué justamente él tenía que responder ese estado? ¡podría contarle a su mamá!

—¡Rayos! —se quejó.

Marinette: sí, pero me lo puse de nuevo.

Adrien:

Bien, al menos no dijo "te voy a acusar con tu mamá", de cierto modo, se había salvado.

Esa noche, Sabine no supo lo del yeso. Pero sí tuvo información sobre su bicicleta.

—Me encontré con Luka, el amigo de Adrien —le dijo a su hija —, me dijo que Adrien no volverá de sus vacaciones hasta finales de Agosto.

Oh... ¡es cierto!

Una vez él dijo que pedía vacaciones durante ese mes, para poder estar en cama debido al frío. Entonces era en serio...

—Lo siento por ti.

—Por mi bicicleta... —se lamentó Sabine.


	12. Canasto

Marinette al estar enyesada debía permanecer en casa aún, el doctor había sido claro con las indicaciones y decía claramente que debía tener dos semanas de reposo absoluto.

¿Por qué tanto? Por el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza, fue más delicado de lo que parece.

Su madre le contaba todo lo que sucedía en el Supermercado. Sus amigos le contaban de las tareas y preguntaban por ella, aunque ella no podía evitar aburrirse.

—Alya, estar con yeso es muy aburrido —se lamentó la azabache.

—¿Y qué hay de tu enamorado? —Alya sabía como alegrar a su amiga.

Solo que en está ocasión, su plan falló.

—Ni siquiera ha preguntado por mí, la única vez que me habló fue porque me saqué el yeso —respondió algo desanimada.

—¿Qué?, ¿no te preguntó cómo estás? —Alya sonaba incrédula.

—Para nada —Marinette rodó sus ojos —, siento que solo le sirvo para hablar de Pokémon.

Escuchó una risa por parte de Alya.

—No digas eso, solo debe ser un chico despreocupado y listo, no te preocupes tanto —Alya intentó reconfortarla.

—Eso creo...

—Además, es un adulto —le recordó —. Debe tener muchas cosas que hacer.

Los días pasaban. Sabine le contó a su hija que habían llegado unos hermosos lápices de unicornio, pero que se agotaron muy rápido.

—Si vuelven te compraré uno —le prometió.

—Gracias —de haber podido hubiera cruzado sus brazos.

Sabine le contó que tuvo un accidente en bicicleta. Estaba andando y se le cayó el canasto, tuvo que ayudarla un desconocido.

—Esas bicicletas que le compramos a Adrien no fueron la mejor compra del mundo —se quejó Sabine.

—¿Y aún no tienes noticias de tu bicicleta? —preguntó Marinette.

—No. Adrien no me responde. Pero... le escribiré de nuevo.

Sabine volvió a tomar su celular y le escribió a Adrien.

Era extraño pensar que últimamente solo hablaban por la bicicleta. Aunque... hace tiempo debió devolverla.

Sabine: hola,

quiero mi bici

con la que te compramos casi me caigo, se le cayó el canasto

Adrien: de nuevo?

Sabine: si

oye, tu no me habias comprado un canasto?

Adrien: esta en el casillero aún.

Marinette estaba pensando en eso de que a la bicicleta se le cayó el canasto otra vez.

La primera vez que se cayó, ella era la que estaba andando. Se le cayó en la calle, y casi se cae ella también. De hecho, todas sus compras rodaron por el suelo.

Pudo haber muerto.

Irónicamente fue un Chino quien la ayudó. Salió del Restaurante y sacó una caja de herramientas solo para poder ayudarla, fue muy bonito.


	13. Blissey

Marinette estaba tan aburrida gracias a su mano enyesada, que empezó a buscar nuevas cosas que hacer.

Tenía el cubo Rubik, pero no podía armarlo con una sola mano. Había muchas cosas que no se podían hacer con una mano. Incluso su madre la estaba ayudando a bañarse.

—Debería ver vídeos... quizás encuentre algo bueno —se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando abrió YouTube, le apareció un vídeo recomendado sobre Pokémon GO. Era sobre el día de la comunidad de Eevee.

—¡Eevee! —exclamó de modo triste. Ella quería un Eevee negrito (o brillante, como se le dice en Español), pero no encontró ninguno. Ese día lloró solo un poco.

Entonces, vio el vídeo.

Era sorprendente ver cuantas personas jugaban Pokémon GO. Y por lo que se podía apreciar en el vídeo, los adultos jugaban más que los niños. Supongo que eso no es malo, solo es llamativo, ¿no?

—Apuesto a que Adrien estuvo ahí —comentó riendo levemente.

En un punto del vídeo, todos los presentes se reunieron en una esquina porque había un Blissey y todos querían capturarlo. ¡Tanta aglomeración era impresionante!

—Blissey es bonito.

Esa noche, ella abrió el juego solo porque tenía curiosidad. Claramente no podía salir, porque salir sola no era una opción, mucho menos con un yeso en la mano.

—¡Es un Blissey! —exclamó sorprendida —, justamente el Pokémon del vídeo.

Tomó una captura de pantalla de Blissey, de su sombra (porque aún no lo tenía registrado en su Pokédex) y la puso en su estado.

Es una lástima no saber dónde queda ese parque.

Kim: claro, mientras tu puedes jugar pokemon uno esta aqui peleando con las ecuaciones. suertuda

Max: ese parque queda bastante cerca de tu casa

Alya: quieres que te acompañe?

Era tierno contar con amigos como ellos, que te apoyaban de ese modo aunque se tratase de un juego.

Adrien: que mal, blissey es uno de los pokquemones más raros en estado salvaje

Marinette no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, se supone que le gusta el juego y aún así escribía mal "Pokémon".

Marinette: Oh, ni idea

Ni siquiera sabía dónde queda ese parque.

Era cierto.

Marinette: Gracias, Alya. Otro día podemos ir!

Alya: por supuesto!


	14. Pokémon raro

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que a Marinette le habían colocado aquél yeso, ella ya podía salir. Aunque aún no le permitían volver al colegio, porque debía cuidar bien su mano y los adolescentes podían ser algo alocados, que podrían hacerle daño.

Ése día, fue al centro comercial con Alya. Compraron helado, vieron tiendas y Marinette se compró un diario de vida.

—¡Me encanta poder salir! —exclamó Marinette sintiéndose genuinamente feliz.

—Y a mí me encanta verte sonreír, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Marinette asintió y continuaron con su camino. En ocasiones, tener una tarde de chicas era la mejor solución para los problemas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre la recibió de modo alegre.

Como el tiempo había transcurrido, Sabine había regresado al trabajo, solo que con el turno de tarde. Según ella le contaba, parecía que Adrien aún no regresaba. Y sí, ya estábamos casi a finales de Agosto.

—¿No que tenía vacaciones hasta fin de mes? —le preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, pero no lo he visto.

—Es raro.

Y como es de suponer, Sabine le escribió.

Sabine sí que quería recuperar su bicicleta. Eso podía ser un poco cansador, pobre Adrien.

Sabine: hola, volviste al super?

Adrien: si, pero estoy de mañana

hable con un amigo y la próxima semana cuando este de tarde, el me llevara.

¡Qué bueno! ¡la bicicleta iba a regresar la próxima semana!

Es bueno por Sabine y también por el misterio de la bendita nota. ¡Marinette quería saber de su nota! Tenía la idea de que aún estaba metida en el canasto.

Sabine: super! sigue en pie lo del canasto?

Adrien: sip

Sabine: que bueno!

el otro dia casi me mate! iba andando y se le salio el canasto, una tuerca

Adrien: como?

como paso eso?

Sabine: tu no tienes tuercas?

Adrien: Mándeme una foto

Sabine: espera un rato.

—¡Vas a recuperar tu bicicleta! —festejó Marinette.

—¡Por fin!

Más tarde, volvió a salir con Alya. Fueron al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa y se sentaron para hablar un rato.

—Resulta que Nino parece interesado en mí, pero aún no da el primer paso —explicó Alya.

—¿Y cuál es el primer paso?

—Acercarse y hablarme de modo natural.

Marinette pensó en que los chicos podían ser un poco lentos.

—Creo que Nino es tímido, eso es todo.

Alya se acomodó en el asiento.

—Supongo.

La azabache sintió una vibración y sacó su celular. Era un Pokémon, parecía un mosquito.

—¿Aún juegas esa cosa? —le preguntó Alya —, yo lo borré porque ocupa mucho espacio.

—Me gusta el juego —respondió intentando atrapar al mosquito.

—¿Te gusta el juego o te gusta quien lo juega? —le preguntó de modo burlón.

Ella se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro lo mejor posible.

Atrapó al mosquito, pero éste se convirtió en gelatina.

—Vaya juego...

Esa noche, cuando se encontraba en su habitación, colocó un estado respecto al Pokémon gelatina, además, sabía que a Alya le daría risa.

Fue genial ver como se convertía en gelatina XD

Adrien: Dito?

Era un poco obvio que Adrien le terminaría escribiendo gracias a ese estado.

Marinette: sí, se convirtió solo. Fue genial!

Adrien: una de las misiones de mew te pide un dito.

Eso lo sabía, pero bueno, había que aprovechar el momento.

Marinette: Lo sé, lo vi en un grupo de Facebook. También hay una que te pide evolucionar un Magi Card.

La conversación terminó ahí.

Marinette abrió el juego y cerca había un Pokémon que ella desconocía, solo veía la sombra.

—¿Quién dice que la conversación debe morir ahí? —preguntó sonriendo para sí misma.

Tomó captura de pantalla y se preparó para hablar otro poco con él, aunque sería sobre Pokémon.

Marinette: Abuelito! Sabes cómo se llama este Pokémon? Es que lo quiero buscar

Adrien: Es...

Corre! Es muy dificil de atrapar uno salvaje. También tienes un larvitar cerca...

Sí que le gustaba el juego, porque envió tres fotos de esos Pokémon. Eran tres distintos. Y yo... no tenía ninguno. ¡Vaya suerte!

Marinette: No puedo correr o salir, tengo el yeso...

¿Sabes cómo se llama el Pokémon reno?

Y gracias.

Adrien: sí, se llama...

hay un evento de johto, todo por la llegada de Celebi

Marinette: Lo sé, una amiga y yo fuimos al Mall y la calle estaba llena. Fue genial!

Y el Tottus también xD

Adrien: dile que te lleve a la plaza

Marinette: No me llevaría porque dice que solo son personajes virtuales, un juego y bla, bla, bla...

Adrien: XD


	15. Nos volvemos a ver

Los días seguían su transcurso, Marinette había tenido que ir al médico para que le hicieran un control, y para su mala suerte: le cambiaron el yeso. Así que seguía enyesada y completamente aburrida.

Sus compañeros le enviaban las tareas de modo online, eso era bueno para no atrasarse tanto. Pero aún así no podía evitar aburrirse.

Alya aún la visitaba, pero no tan seguido, porque ella sí tenía que rendir pruebas y asistir a clases. Al igual que los demás.

Ese día, Sabine le había comentado que tendrían que salir con su tío-abuelo. Él era un hombre enfermo, era ciego y también sordo-mudo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que salir con él? —preguntó Marinette.

—Porque alguien le sacó una tarjeta de crédito y la cerraron, quiero ver el modo de volver a abrirla —explicó Sabine.

La azabache se sentó en la cama de su madre y frunció su ceño, se confundió un poco.

—¿Cómo que le sacaron una tarjeta? Es un hombre enfermo.

—Eso es lo mismo que me preguntó —respondió Sabine mientras continuaba con su arreglo —. Para ahorrar tiempo ve a vestirte.

—Sí, mamá.

Marinette se dirigió a su habitación y sacó su ropa habitual, de tanto estar enyesada ya había aprendido a hacer cosas sola, como vestirse por su propia cuenta.

Se estaba arreglando con paciencia, porque algunos movimientos aún le dolían un poco.

—Mi viejo enemigo... —dijo en el momento en el que tomó el cabestrillo. Realmente lo odiaba, era muy incómodo.

Lo colocó como pudo. Una vez lista, se dirigió al espejo presente en su habitación y se observó en el. Suspiró. Desde que estaba con el yeso no se sentía la misma persona. ¿Por qué? Porque su rostro ya no demostraba felicidad, estaba aburrida y realmente decaída. Era deprimente verse.

Iba a regresar con su madre, cuando repentinamente su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era una petición de vídeo-llamada por parte de Alya.

La aceptó sin dudar.

—¡Marinette! ¡nos dejaron un trabajo de historia muy... —la morena detuvo sus quejas al ver a su amiga vestida, normalmente estaba en pijama ya que el doctor le había dado reposo, nada de actividad deportiva o salidas largas, esa mano necesitaba descanso —. ¿Por qué estás vestida? ¿adónde irás?

Marinette rió.

—Tengo que ir con mi mamá a su lugar de trabajo.

Alya gritó de modo alegre.

—¡Tranquila! Sé lo que estás pensando —la retó —. Y no sé si ha regresado de sus vacaciones o aún no —aclaró.

—¡Puede que lo veas! —exclamó Alya —. ¡Sería tan bonito! Probablemente te preguntará cómo estás y qué es lo que sucedió.

Marinette suspiró.

—O simplemente me ignorará —dijo de modo derrotado.

—¡Tienes que ser positiva! —la regañó Alya.

La azabache no respondió nada, se despidió diciendo que estaba algo apurada y debía salir ahora.

Cuando la vídeo-llamada finalizó, ella se dejó caer en su silla y solo pudo pensar en que realmente no deseaba ver a Adrien. Digo... estaba claro que le gustaba su presencia y todo eso. Pero... ¿que él la viera en ese estado? Ella ya no era la misma chica alegre. Ahora estaba deprimida.

—Solo espero no encontrarme con él... —susurró cruzando sus dedos.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su madre para avisarle que estaba lista. Solo que para su sorpresa la encontró en su celular. Quizás hablaba con él... ¿no?

De modo disimulado se acercó para poder leer la conversación, de todas formas... su madre no la había visto aún.

/

Adrien: Sabine!

Holis!

Sabine: apareciste!

Adrien: estoy muerto 7-7

en el trabajo me estan sacando el jugo

de hecho desde que volví estoy de mañana

por eso no me a visto

Sabine: vas a estar hoy? porque voy casi saliendo para allá

Adrien: estoy guardando

quiere que le deje el canasto en servicio al cliente?

/

Así que después de todo él estaba ahí. Solo que según su mensaje —o según lo que Marinette entendió—, él ya se estaba yendo.

Había más mensajes, solo que hablaban de su bicicleta. Sabine aún le pedía la bicicleta, y él simplemente decía que lo haría pronto (esta vez le dijo que la próxima semana la devolvería); ojalá está vez sea cierto.

¡Al menos no se verían! Eso era bueno.

Salir a la calle a pie era algo nuevo. Lo lindo era que el supermercado quedaba bastante cerca de su hogar, gracias a eso podrían llegar relativamente rápido. El problema era que iban con su tío, y él caminaba muy lento.

Pero no importaba. Marinette aprovechó el momento para tomarse una que otra selfie, había que aprovechar el sol, el día estaba sumamente radiante, hermoso. El único problema era que su mano seguía siendo prisionera de su enemigo número uno (o número dos, mejor dicho): el maldito yeso.

Una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar donde debían ir. Había muchas personas, pero había asientos disponibles. Marinette se sentó cerca de la pared, su tío a su lado, y su mamá al final.

Ella abrió Pokémon GO solo para ver si salía algo bueno, aunque... ¿podría salir un buen Pokémon en un lugar encerrado? Probablemente no, pero eso daba igual... creo.

—Marinette, ¿qué te parece si veo tu plan? —preguntó Sabine después de un largo rato de silencio.

Su plan de datos móvil había sido cortado, por eso utilizaba el de su madre.

—Bueno...

—Vuelvo enseguida —Sabine se dirigió a una máquina y Marinette se quedó sola con su tío. Bien... eso sería novedoso, ya que en definitiva ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se hablaba con él.

Marinette observó a su mamá, porque la máquina estaba algo cerca. Pero cuando se dio cuenta... ¡Adrien se estaba acercando a su madre! Él salió de una caja y se acercó a ella sonriente.

¡Por Dios! ¿no era que ya se había ido? ¡lo vería aunque no quería eso! ¡qué incómodo!

De modo rápido... se colocó sus lentes de sol, así sería menos probable que él la viera. Además... estaba sentada casi al final del local.

—¡Sabinita! —exclamó Adrien.

—¡Ah! ¡me asustaste! —gritó Sabine.

De acuerdo, eso fue tierno.

/

—¡Sabine! —Adrien le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo a su amiga, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían.

—¡Desaparecido! —exclamó ella —, ¿cómo has estado?

—He estado de mañana, muy ocupado —respondió él.

Ambos adultos hablaron por un rato, de distintos temas.

—La máquina no funciona, no tiene sistema —dijo Sabine.

—¿Y la que está en la entrada?

—No lo sé.

—Podríamos ir a ver, Lila también tiene que pagar una cuenta.

—Pero no puedo dejar a Marinette sola.

—¿Qué? ¿y dónde está ella? ¿la llamó? —Adrien estaba a punto de llamar a Marinette, pero Sabine lo detuvo.

—Está sentada en Presto.

—Hace tiempo que no la veo...

—¿Cuándo... —antes de que Sabine pudiera finalizar su pregunta, ambos saludaron a Marinette de modo alegre. Pero él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La estaba dejando hablando sola.

Ellos me habían visto a pesar de esconderme debajo de los lentes de sol. Los planes no siempre funcionan como uno desearía, eso me estaba sucediendo ahora.

Adrien saludaba de modo alegre, incluso tenía la boca algo abierta. ¿Eso era bueno? Y Sabine no dejaba de señalarlo. En definitiva... ese era un modo un poco llamativo de saludar.

Adrien comenzó a caminar hacia Marinette, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro. La azabache no tenía donde esconderse. Después de todo... él la vería con su yeso. ¡Qué incómodo!

—¡Hola, niñita! —saludó él.

¡Esperen un momento! ¿cómo qué niñita?

—¿Qué haces aquí tan escondida? —seguido de la pregunta se agachó para besar la mejilla de Marinette.

¿Niñita? —seguía pensando ella. Definitivamente aquel adjetivo la había molestado.

—Con los lentes de sol no te ves —continuó hablando él.

—Hola —fue lo único que respondió, definitivamente ahora estaba siendo presa de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué si estaba con su madre se acercó a hablar con ella? —, estoy esprando a mi mamá —respondió.

—¿Cómo sigue la mano? —preguntó Adrien.

Marinette observó su mano y casi por instinto la descubrió. Adrien bajó la mirada y vio el yeso, comenzó a tocar cada parte de él. No dolió, pero si se sintió un poco raro.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿No tenía dibujos?

Marinette se sorprendió. Ella había hecho dibujos de Pokémon en el yeso antiguo, y también había dibujado un Calumon en honor a él, incluso le había escrito "Abuelito", era como una broma inofensiva.

¡Él se acordaba de los dibujos! ¡qué ternura!

—Sí, pero me cambiaron el yeso.

—¿Cuándo te lo cambiaron?

—El veintitrés de Agosto.

—No, en esa fecha aún tenía dibujos, tiene que haber sido después —no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y él pensaba saber sobre los dibujos de su yeso, eso fue algo raro —. Hazle algún dibujo.

—¿Para qué? No es necesario, después me lo tendrán que sacar.

—Pero aunque sea algún paisaje —insistió él —. ¿Qué gracia tiene tener un yeso vacío?

—De por si tener un yeso no tiene ninguna gracia —respondió Marinette. Adrien se rió de esa respuesta y acarició el cabello de la azabache.

¿Por qué hizo eso?

Después sacó su celular de su bolsillo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pasó un rato y abrió el juego de Pokémon —tiene realidad aumentada, ¡qué suerte! Yo siempre he querido tener eso, pero mi celular no es compatible—.

—Adivina, ¿cuál es?

Esto era como un deja vú. En serio, ya habían tenido una conversación así.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no veo nada —él volvió a reír, y Marinette por su parte se sacó los lentes oscuros. Justo en la pantalla apareció el Pokémon —. ¡Es Celebi! ¡qué genial! —exclamó ella.

—Sí, me costó mucho conseguirlo. Pero aún no lo he atrapado porque primero quiero tomarle una foto y no quiero que sea en el supermercado, con carros y cosas así, ¿qué gracia tendría?

Seguían con eso de las gracias, ¡qué loco!

—Tienes razón.

Después de eso, él sonrió y abrazó a Marinette agachándose un poco —porque ella seguía sentada, en ningún momento se levantó—, y se despidió.

—No te aburras tanto —fue lo último que le dijo antes de retirarse.

/

Como Marinette estaba bien acompañada por Adrien, Sabine decidió buscar alguna otra máquina que sí tuviera sistema. En el supermercado había tres.

En la que estaba dentro del supermercado se encontró con Lila.

—¡Sabine! ¿cómo está Marinette? —preguntó Lila.

—Está enyesada —Adrien apareció y respondió.

—¿En serio? ¡qué pena!

—Sí, es por culpa de Adrien —bromeó la azabache.

Adrien abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Mí culpa? ¿y yo qué hice?

—Tú me ayudaste a comprarle los patines.

Y en ese momento los tres adultos se rieron.

Cuando Sabine regresó, avisó que ya se irían, porque nada en el local tenía sistema. Sería una pérdida de tiempo permanecer ahí esperando y ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Por qué no vemos si podemos pagar tu plan en caja? —propuso Sabine antes de salir del supermercado.

—¿Crees que se pueda? —preguntó Marinette.

—Veamos.

Ambas ingresaron y en la primera caja Marinette se topó justamente con ellos: Adrien y Lila. ¡Qué loco! Últimamente siempre se topaba con él, era extraño.

Llevaban muchos productos, sobre todo carne.

Adrien intentaba pagar con tarjeta de crédito, pero ni siquiera la podía deslizar bien. Sonreía. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

—Mami, ¿busquemos otra caja?

—Ya termina —le respondió Lila. Marinette por instinto se escondió detrás de su madre.

Como ellos se demoraban mucho, Marinette le pidió a su madre comprar helado, ella aceptó. La joven azabache vio cuadernos baratos y no pudo evitar comprar uno. Luego fueron por la casata y finalmente, galletas.

Pagaron en otra caja, porque irónicamente Adrien seguía ahí. ¿Tanto se demoraba una persona al pagar con una tarjeta de crédito? Seguramente no sabía cómo utilizarla.

Volvieron caminando hasta la casa, sin su tío, él se había ido antes.

Cuando llegaron a casa, eran las nueve. Y para sorpresa de ambas, no tenían luz.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Marinette.

—Revisaré, siéntate mientras tanto.

Marinette se quedó sentada en el sillón, porque fue el único lugar al que pudo llegar. Su madre revisó todo, se metió en los interruptores y no consiguió arreglar la luz.

"¡Quiero luz!" —puso de estado Marinette.

"Mi casa sin luz es aterradora".

—Llamaré a los técnicos de la luz, puede que tarden en venir —le avisó su madre —, ven, no quiero que te quedes aquí —Sabine sujetó la mano buena de su hija y la ayudó a subir la escalera, de ese modo llegaron hasta su habitación y la adolescente se acostó en la cama.

Era aburrido estar sin luz.

"Ahora que lo pienso... si no tenemos luz, sigo usando los datos de mi mamá".

"Me preguntó si esto gasta o no, porque si se queda sin batería por mí culpa me matará XD"

Max: es claro que sí gasta.

Kim: feliz muerte, mari!

¡Qué malos son!

Adrien: sí gasta

tienes un regalo en pokemon go ?

¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir el tema de Pokémon?

Alya: deberías apagar el celular.

Marinette: sin luz y sin celular? no

Marinette: En serio?! No sabía! Mi mamá me matará!

Yo no quiero regalos, quiero luz! Hablando en serio, he intentado enviarte un regalo, pero no puedo, sale que tienes un regalo sin abrir o algo similar

Adrien: me pasa lo mismo jajajaja XD

Marinette: Es que yo no lo he abierto porque sino después olvidaré enviarte uno

Adrien: Oksi.

¿Oksi? Quizás quiso enviar: "okis", dice mucho esas palabras terminadas en "is", como "holis".

—¿Por qué no enviarle un regalo al pobre? —la azabache abrió la aplicación, justamente él había abierto el regalo pendiente recién. Pero cuando ella quiso enviarle un regalo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno en su inventario —, Mala suerte, Abuelito.


	16. Adiós, yeso

La luz llegó a la una y media de la mañana a casa, era bastante tarde, pero al menos los expertos en el tema consiguieron arreglar el problema.

"¡Sí! ¡al fin tengo luz!"

Marinette siempre colocaba estados, era su forma de ser y una buena forma de iniciar una conversación. Normalmente eran sus amigos los que le escribían primero, todo gracias a los estados.

Adrien: Mari

Mándame un regalito :3

Justamente eso había intentado cuando hablaron del tema, y no tenía ninguno.

—¡Qué chico más raro! —pensó con diversión, es que... que te hablen solo por un regalo virtual es un poco raro, aunque también tiene su gracia.

Marinette: Lo haría con mucho cariño, pero no puedo. No salí hoy, no tengo ninguno. Lo siento mucho, Abuelito! Pero apenas mi mami me saqué, serás el primero al que le envíe uno.

¿Ese mensaje fue algo cursi? Bueno... ya había sido enviado, imposible cambiarlo y borrarlo sería... raro.

Adrien: Oye kis

Okis.

Eso se leía casi como beso... qué equivocación más rara, pero linda.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Alya llamó a su amiga.

—¿Viste al chico? —le preguntó con tono coqueto.

—Sí, fue bastante interesante.

Marinette le contó todo lo sucedido, y también lo que había pasado con el mensaje.

—Al menos no te habla solo de Pokémon, también te dio un abrazo y tocó tu yeso —Alya vio el lado positivo.

—¡Es verdad! ¿por qué hizo eso? No me dolió tanto, pero me hizo sentir nerviosa —se defendió la azabache.

—Supongo que fue por curiosidad.

Cortaron la llamada rápido, porque eran casi las tres de la mañana y si sus padres las descubrían, podrían meterse en problemas enormes. Ninguna de las dos quería un regaño.

Marinette vio algunos estados de sus compañeros, había una cadena, ella la respondió y como acertó, la colocó en su estado.

Adrien: la vista ahora a dormir

—Rayos... —susurró. Era incómodo cuando él estaba despierto hasta tarde, porque le daba miedo que él la acuse con su madre o algo así.

Marinette: Sí. No, es temprano aún

Adrien:

Aunque hay que admitir que eso también fue algo tierno, de cierto modo significa que se preocupa por mis horas de sueño. Aunque bueno... ¿quién se duerme temprano hoy en día?

Once de Septiembre.

Marinette estaba cansada, no soportaba más tiempo con ese asqueroso yeso. ¡Estaba aburrida! ¿para qué usarlo por más tiempo? La mano ya no dolía, ella ya no lo necesitaba, era un abuso.

No se lo quitarían hasta el veinticinco de Septiembre. ¿Quién puede esperar tanto?

—Cuídate, volveré pronto —se despidió Sabine besando la mejilla de su hija.

—No te preocupes, me portaré bien —prometió la azabache.

En cuanto su madre se fue, llamó a su mejor amiga. Le pidió que la fuera a ver. Alya aceptó. Llegó como a las cinco de la tarde.

Marinette le contó el plan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿en serio quieres hacer eso? —Alya parecía espantada.

—¡Alya! —la regañó su amiga —. ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Piénsalo bien: en la hoja dice que debo usar el yeso solo por dos semanas más, ¡eso se cumplió el ocho de éste mes! —se defendió Marinette —. Que los doctores no tengan hora antes, no es mi culpa.

Alya analizó un poco la situación. Quizás era una completa locura, pero también... Marinette tenía un punto.

—¿Estás segura de que ya no te duele?

Marinette sonrió. Había conseguido su objetivo, Alya la ayudaría.

—Esta como nueva —la azabache movió y dobló sus dedos a su antojo.

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido.

—Por eso somos mejores amigas —Marinette le dio un rápido abrazo a su amiga y luego se separó —. ¡Vamos a hacer esto!

Juntas se dirigieron a la habitación de Sabine, Marinette tomó unas tijeras y luego fueron a la cocina, donde la azabache tomó un cuchillo.

—¿Y si te cortas el brazo? —preguntó Alya con preocupación.

—No nací ayer —se defendió la azabache con tono enojado —. Ahora debemos ir al baño.

—¿Al baño? Pensé que solo lo íbamos a cortar.

—Primero hay que mojarlo.

—Si el yeso se moja va a oler a podrido.

—Pero no estará en mi mano, así que no importa. ¡Vamos! —Marinette iba a comenzar a correr, pero Alya la sujetó por el hombro.

—Jamás corras con tijeras.

De ese modo, subieron la escalera de modo tranquilo e ingresaron al baño. Marinette se dirigió al lavamanos e hizo correr el agua del grifo, colocó un tapón y puso su mano ahí abajo. También mojaba directamente del grifo su yeso, su plan había comenzado.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó Alya de modo curioso.

—La verdad es que es algo raro, el yeso ahora se siente más suave, pero también más pegajoso.

—¿Duele? —ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Marinette vio como salían algunos pedazos de algodón de su yeso, al igual que una tela un poco extraña. También notó que el yeso se movía solo, ya estaba algo suelto, lo único que seguía algo firme era lo que afirmaba su dedo gordo.

Tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar con decisión. ¡No iba a usar nunca más esa cosa!

Se demoró bastante, no quería ceder. Pero lo consiguió. Alya tuvo que sostenerla por la espalda, porque estaba que se desmayaba, quizás era un esfuerzo muy grande.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —bostezó, se sentía muy cansada.

Una vez que terminó de cortar, solo metió la mano debajo del agua y empezó a tirar con fuerza moderada. Lo consiguió su mano era libre. Era libre y le dolía.

—¡Marinette! —Alya la sujetó y la azabache cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Tengo sueño —dejó salir otro bostezo.

Alya llevó a su mejor amiga a su cama, la acostó en ella (sin importar que se encontraba vestida); luego, envolvió la mano en una toalla.

—¿Te ayudó en algo más? —y no hubo respuesta. Marinette se había quedado dormida —, esta niña...


	17. ¡A ti te quería retar!

Esa noche, cuando Sabine regresó a su hogar y vio a su hija sin el yeso, claramente se enojó mucho y manifestó su enojo gritándole a Marinette.

"¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo tan tonto?! ¡eres terrible! ¡tú mano aún no esta buena!" —gritó eso entre otras cosas.

—¡Te lo juro, estaba muy enojada! —le comentó Marinette a Alya mediante el celular.

—¿Le dijiste que yo te ayudé? —preguntó Alya con temor en su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué le diría eso? Eres mi amiga, me ayudaste —aceptó la azabache —, pero la única responsable aquí soy yo.

—Gracias —el tono de voz de Alya demostraba calma —. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

—Retomar mi vida normal, ¡por fin! —exclamó con felicidad.

Al día siguiente.

Marinette estaba feliz, al fin se sentía completamente libre. De nuevo podía hacer cosas sola, podía bañarse, podía doblar ropa, podía escribir. ¡El mundo era suyo otra vez!

Esa tarde disfrutó de su mano, pudo hacer cosas como antes y cuidar de la casa.

Aunque... su madre había pedido el día libre, solo para vigilar a su hija. Ella no estaba segura de que la mano de su hija estuviera bien.

—¿Segura de que no te duele? —había realizado la misma pregunta todo el día.

—¡Estoy como nueva! —respondía Marinette siempre.

Aunque sí, sí dolía. Pero no era un dolor espantoso, era un dolor pasable. ¿Para qué preocuparse tanto?

La noche había caído. El celular de Sabine estaba sonando, un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

Adrien: :c

Sabine: qué?

Adrien: viene al lider hoy?

Sabine: si

por qué?

vas a estar con mi bicicleta?

Definitivamente, Sabine jamás se cansaría de pedir esa bicicleta. Aunque, un punto a su favor era que el tiempo estaba de su lado. La bicicleta se había ido el once de Junio y ya era doce de Septiembre, Adrien llevaba más de un mes con la bicicleta.

Adrien: tuve que ir a dejar a mi hijo, pero volví :c

Sabine: ah

estas de mañana?

Adrien: mañana tarde

estoy desde las 11:20

Sabine: mañana me llevas mi bici?

Adrien: tengo libre

pero de poder se la llevo a su casa c:

—¿No que mañana tiene de tarde? —preguntó Sabine —, o eso da a entender.

—Bueno... esta conectado. ¿Por qué no lo llamas? —propuso Marinette.

—Supongo que es una buena idea.

Marinette se sentó en el suelo de la habitación de su madre. Espero pacientemente a que Adrien respondiera la llamada. Después de todo... la curiosidad era más grande.

—¡Holis! —exclamó Adrien —, Sabine, siento mucho lo de su bicicleta, pero en el trabajo me están sacando el jugo. Es que mis compañeros se están portando mal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No cumplen con los horarios. Por eso estoy de mañana siempre —explicó —. Pero de ser posible mañana la voy a dejar a su casa.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes.

—Mañana mi hijo baila en el colegio, después de eso voy a mi casa. Por eso creo que puedo.

—No te preocupes, haz tus cosas tranquilo.

—Bueno. Oye, Sabine, ¿qué talla de patín es Marinette?

¿Cómo? ¿van a hablar sobre mí? Ahora sí que Marinette estaba un poco más interesada en el tema.

—Es que están baratos —continuó Adrien.

—Pero si los tiene, se cayó patinando.

—¿Qué? Yo no sabía que se cayó patinando.

¿En serio no sabía? Todo el mundo lo sabía...

—Pero si te hice la broma de que se cayó por tú culpa, porque tú me ayudaste a comprar los patines —le recordó Sabine.

—Oh, perdón.

¡Qué tierno de su parte disculparse! Aunque estaba más que claro que no era su culpa.

—No importa. De todas formas, ella no quiere saber nada de los patines, no se quiere volver a subir.

¿Acaso es mí culpa? ¿qué clase de persona volvería a patinar después de haberse caído patinando?

—Es normal, si Marinette de por sí es miedosa.

¿Soy miedosa? Vaya, qué linda visión tiene de mí. Eso es un poco decepcionante.

—¿Y le sacaron el yeso? —preguntó Adrien.

¡Cielos! ¡la foto que puse en el estado!

Mamá, por favor, no...

—Se lo sacó sola.

¡Dije que no!

—Eso es malo.

—Bueno... ya había cumplido el tiempo que le dio el doctor.

—De todas formas sería bueno que la vea un doctor.

¡Santo cielo! Sabine la había delatado, eso se sentía muy feo. ¡Qué mala!

Cuando cortaron, Marinette se molestó un poco y se lo hizo saber a su madre, pero Sabine le dijo que solo fue sincera, que no tenía nada de malo decir la verdad.

—Tendré que ir al Lider ahora, él verá la bicicleta que estoy usando —le explicó Sabine —. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa la azabache.

—Te sacaste el yeso —respondió su madre.

Ambas salieron de la casa.

Marinette se subió a una bicicleta. ¡A una bicicleta! Se había sacado el yeso ayer, y hoy ya estaba andando en bicicleta de nuevo. ¡Qué miedo!

No podía cerrar la mano, se apoyaba en el manubrio solo con la palma. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero... ¡era libre otra vez!

Las calles cubiertas por oscuridad, siendo iluminadas solo por el brillo de la luna. Era una visión hermosa. Sentir frío. Sentir miedo de cualquier error en el camino, de poder caer. Todo se sentía como nuevo, como volver a nacer.

Cuando llegaron, su mamá amarró la bicicleta y luego ingresaron al supermercado. Apenas entraron, vieron a Adrien. Él les sonrió y se acercó a ellas. Marinette sintió miedo de verlo, nunca había sentido esa sensación tan extraña. Se escondió detrás de su mamá.

—¡Hola! —abrazó a Sabine y acarició su espalda con cariño.

Luego, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Había algo nuevo en él. Ahora utilizaba lentes. Se veía distinto, pero seguía siendo igual de guapo, como siempre. Aunque... quizás se veía más "abuelito" ahora.

—¡A ti te quería ver para retarte!

La cara de Marinette se transformó en sorpresa y miedo. No se dio cuenta en que momento su madre se movió, ya no tenía un escudo protector.

—¡Es broma! —aclaró rápidamente —, La cara de miedo que pusiste.

No era gracioso, en absoluto.

Adrien se acercó y abrazó a su pequeña amiga. Ella se dejó abrazar. Él envolvió todo el cuerpo de la adolescente con su gran cuerpo, era una sensación agradable, novedosa, perfecta. Solo que ella no fue capaz de corresponder su abrazo, le daba miedo levantar la mano que había estado mala durante tanto tiempo.

El punto es que Marinette sí se había asustado, no es lindo que un gigante aterrador (por muy buena persona que sea) te diga que te va a retar. Da miedo.

—¿Cómo está la mano? —le preguntó Adrien.

—Oh, está bien, gracias.

—¿Y por qué no la mueves? —Adrien dirigió su mirada a las pequeñas manos de la azabache, ella por instinto cubrió la mano mala, no quería que Adrien tocará su mano (como lo hizo cuando estaba enyesada) —. Haz esto —él levantó su mano, luego la bajo. Aunque habló de modo tierno.

—No es necesario —Marinette realmente no quería utilizar su mano, le daba miedo.

—Mari, sé que es aburrido estar con yeso, pero es necesario —él la estaba mirando fijamente y le estaba hablando de un modo muy suave, muy dulce —. Ahora eres joven, pero te aseguro que en el invierno te va a doler si la fractura no ha sanado.

—Qué miedo...

—Una vez, Lila se cayó andando en bicicleta conmigo. Yo doblé, ella me siguió y cayó...

¿Los adultos también se pueden caer? ¡eso sí que es algo nuevo!

—Se quebró la pierna y estuvo enyesada cuatro meses —le contó Adrien.

—¡¿Cuatro meses?! —Adrien asintió.

—Por eso deberías llevarla a un doctor —le dijo a Sabine.

Luego, los tres salieron para poder ver la bicicleta.

Adrien invitó a Luka —en el Lider trabajaba un joven llamado Luka, igual que el veterinario pervertido—. Luka era el mejor amigo de Adrien. Ambos salieron para fumar un rato.

En eso, un trabajador un tanto viejito las interceptó y comenzó a hablar con Sabine. Marinette como siempre se quedó al lado de su madre.

La adolescente se sentía incómoda, puesto que sentía las miradas de Adrien y Luka. Por alguna razón la estaban viendo fijamente a ella. ¿Por qué sería?

Cuando ese señor se alejó, las féminas se acercaron a Adrien, que ahora estaba solo.

—Llevo cuatro semanas de mañana, uno de mis compañeros falta mucho.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque quiere ser despedido.

—No deberías actuar así, les da más trabajo a ustedes.

—Es que hay muy poco personal, por eso mis turnos están así.

—Espera... —el celular de Sabine comenzó a sonar y ella se dirigió a la puerta, dejando solos a Adrien y Marinette.

Soledad.

Silencio incómodo.

Eso es lo malo de estar solos, no tenían temas en común.

—El freno de... —la verdad Marinette no prestó mucha atención, estaba pendiente de su madre. No supo que le dijo.

—¿Mari? —la llamó Adrien.

—Esa bicicleta es la que está usando mi mamá —aclaró. Parecía que le había preguntado algo sobre el freno.

—Gracias —prosiguió con su trabajo —. ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvidé, mañana empieza un evento en Pokémon, es sobre la región de Kanto —le explicó con gran entusiasmo.

¡Y empezamos con el tema de Pokémon! ¡qué alegría!

—¡Qué genial!

—¡Sí! Te van a poder salir los Pokémon regionales en los huevos de regalo.

—Los huevos Alola.

—No. Dejan de ser Alola, ahora son regionales.

Una vez que el trabajo terminó, Adrien colocó canastos sobre el canasto de la bicicleta de mi mamá.

—¿Vas a estar durante las fiestas? —le preguntó Sabine.

—Voy a estar de mañana, como hasta las cinco de la tarde.

—¿Tú no podrías pedirle a Kim que me guardé carne? Por favor.

—Estará Lila, ella te puede guardar.

—¡Gracias!

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando Sabine sorprendió a su hija.

—¿Ustedes no tenían un intercambio?

—Es que estoy sin celular.

¡Boing tendría que esperar!

—¿Y tú no querías a Mewtwo?

—¡Oh! Es que leí un reportaje sobre Mewtwo que ahora estará disponible en peleas normales, esas de incursiones y yo quería uno, pero no sé pelear y...

—¡Respira! —le aconsejó Sabine deteniendo toda esa palabrería.

¿Cómo esperaba que hablara más lento? ¡estaba nerviosa! Ella no quería hablar de ese tema con Adrien, ¡por Dios!

—Tengo tres celulares a mí cargo —dijo Adrien —. El de Kim, porque solo trabaja los fines de semana, el de una amiga que no juega porque está embarazada y el mío.

¡¿Tres celulares por un juego?! Las personas sí que pueden ser... ¿obsesivas?

—Y con el evento de los huevos, a mí solo me falta un regional —le explicó a la adolescente. Uh, qué bien... —. De hecho te he guardado algunos a ti.

—¿A mí? —eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Adrien le guardaba Pokémon a ella?

—Sí, porque sé que hay muchos que no tienes y quiero que completes la Pokédex.

Eso fue tan tierno, ¡por Dios!

—Gracias.

Después de eso, todos se despidieron. Sucedió lo mismo: Adrien la abrazó, pero ella no a él. Incluso, en el momento en el que la abrazó, ella dejó salir un grito de miedo, no quería que pasaran a llevar su mano.

Las chicas se estaban yendo, solo que Sabine intentó frenar y no pudo hacerlo, casi se cayó de la bicicleta.

—¡Me dejó el freno suelto! —se horrorizó Sabine.

Volvieron al supermercado, pero Adrien no salió. Lo llamaron al celular, pero no respondió. Seguramente no aparecería de nuevo.

Simplemente volvieron a casa.

Como a eso de las once, Adrien llamó a Sabine.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Adrien.

—Me dejaste sin freno.

—No. Lo que pasa es que no tenía la herramienta adecuada, pero les conté.

¡Eso debe ser lo que dijo del freno! Oh...

/

Adrien: ?

Sabine: pa la próxima.

En definitiva... fue un día bastante movido, bastante extraño, pero también muy lindo.


	18. Luka

Pasados algunos días, Sabine se dio cuenta de que Adrien había dejado los frenos de la bicicleta muy apretados, su mano ya dolía y no podía trabajar de ese modo, sino, ahora su mano sería la mala.

Le escribió para pedirle ayuda, pero él no se encontraba en el supermercado aún, su respuesta fue que le diría a Luka que revisara la bicicleta.

—¿Luka también sabe de bicicletas? —preguntó Marinette.

—Ellos dos son muy buenos amigos, seguramente Adrien le ha enseñado lo que sabe —explicó Sabine.

—Debe ser bonito tener amigos que te enseñen cosas nuevas —comentó la azabache.

Marinette subió a su habitación y meditó un poco sobre ese tema, el de tener amigos que te enseñen cosas nuevas. ¿Ella tenía amigos así? Mm...

Con Alya podía aprender bastante sobre entrevistas y reportajes, no por nada ella quería ser una reportera.

Con Max se aprendía mucho de todo, realmente Max era como un genio, sabía sobre todas las materias existentes y sobre casi todo en la vida.

Con Alix podías aprender sobre deportes, competitividad y también valentía. Aunque bueno... Juleka era más valiente.

—Mis amigos también me enseñan cosas nuevas —pensó sonriente. Ya los extrañaba, deseaba poder regresar pronto a clases para poder verlos.

Cuando el anochecer llegó, fue al Supermercado junto a su madre. Mientras compraban buscaban a Luka.

—¿Qué te dijo Adrien? —le preguntó Marinette a su madre.

—Dijo que llamó a Luka, pero no le respondió —la azabache frunció el ceño. ¿Y por qué lo estaban buscando entonces? —. Pero le dejó un mensaje.

—Ah, bueno.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las bebidas, Marinette divisó a Luka. Sabine lo llamó, dando un grito para que no se escapara y corrió hasta su encuentro.

—¡Mamá! —Marinette se quejó. Ella no podía correr. Bueno... podía, pero no quería. Algunos movimientos provocaban que su mano le doliese bastante, correr entraba en esa lista.

Ella caminó a paso lento (a su ritmo) hasta que se acercó a ambos.

—Hola... —saludó de modo tímido a Luka.

—Hola —él se acercó a ella, le dio un breve abrazo y de modo tierno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Él también daba abrazos? Marinette siempre pensó que eso era algo que solamente Adrien hacia. Vaya, en definitiva los hombres del supermercado eran tan tiernos, todos ellos eran excelentes personas.

—Te estaba buscando por Adrien —dijo Sabine. Luka frunció el ceño —. ¿No te dijo nada?

—No.

Qué incómodo...

—Él me dijo que tú podías ver mi bicicleta, sucede que dejó los frenos muy apretados.

—¿Y necesitas que sea enseguida?

—No. Primero vamos a comprar y pagar —explicó Sabine.

—Ya. Así puedo revisar mi casillero, para ver si tengo las herramientas necesarias.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Cada uno se fue por su camino.

En lo que las mujeres compraban, Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en Luka.

Luka...

Un chico completamente misterioso, todo lo contrario a Adrien.

Mientras Adrien era un chico alegre y expresivo, Luka era un chico tímido, no muy hablador y poco expresivo. Con suerte sonreía.

Luka era... un total desconocido, pero de todas formas, era amable.

Vaya... los misterios siempre son tan agradables.

"A veces Luka y yo nos vamos de fiesta los fines de semana, bebemos mucho" —había comentado una vez Adrien.

Entonces, era un chico tímido que de todas formas iba a fiestas. Probablemente, como era tan amigo de Adrien, ambos tendrían edades parecidas.

Cuando se juntaron afuera, Sabine intentaba hablar con Luka, pero él no ayudaba mucho que digamos, era un tanto extraño.

—¿Adrien no te dijo nada? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nada de nada —reiteró Luka.

—Dijo que te había llamado, pero que seguramente tenías el celular apagado.

—Jamás lo apagó —aclaró Luka.

—¡El abuelo mintió! —exclamó con sorpresa Marinette. Se ganó la mirada de ambos adultos, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada sintiéndose completamente avergonzada.

Pasaron muchos minutos —o quizás horas, en ningún momento la azabache sacó su celular— hasta que Luka dijo que había terminado con la bicicleta. Entonces, le pidió a Sabine que la probará. Ella lo hizo.

En ese momento, ellos quedaron solos. Estaban uno al lado del otro. Luka se acercó un poco más, para tomar su mochila y en ese momento, le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica. Ella se sorprendió mucho por ese acto. ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo?

—¡Quedaron geniales, mucho más suaves! —su madre estaba feliz —. ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos se despidieron.

En lo que iban camino a casa, Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Sus pensamientos continuaron incluso cuando fue a su habitación.

Luka es un chico tan tímido, tan tierno, tan misterioso.

Da abrazos leves, besos en la mejilla y regala sonrisas. ¿Por qué será así?

Quizás es de esos chicos que escriben poemas, o quizás... es un músico. ¡Sí! Eso debe ser. Incluso se viste como uno, chaquetas de cuero, pantalones oscuros. Mm... ¿escribirá canciones para chicas, o escribirá sobre sus decepciones amorosas?

—Seguramente Adrien tiene todas esas respuestas...


	19. Lobos peleando por carne

Los dias seguían con su transcurso. Marinette ya no tenía puesto su yeso, al principio sentía bastante dolor, pero de todas formas no le comentó nada a su madre. ¿Por qué tomó aquella decisión? Fácil: no quería preocupar a su mamá.

Sucede que la mano se sentía de un modo diferente, casi como ajena. Era extraño, pero controlable.

Aún no regresaba al colegio, porque en la receta médica tenía dos semanas más de licencia. Así que aún tenía algo de tiempo libre.

Hoy era diecisiete de Septiembre y el Supermercado en el cual trabaja su madre tendría ofertas. Aunque Sabine tenía el día libre hoy.

Pero de todas formas pensaba ir a comprar.

—¿En serio vas a ir al Supermercado en tu día libre? —preguntó la azabache que se encontraba ayudando a su madre a guardar la loza.

Sabine detuvo sus pasos y se posicionó frente a la azabache.

—Vamos a ir.

Marinette abrió su boca con algo de sorpresa. ¿En serio quería llevarla a ella también? Es solo que... hace menos de una semana se había quitado el yeso, pensó que estaba castigada.

—¿Yo también iré? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí —Sabine tocó cariñosamente el hombro de su hija —. Estuviste dos meses enyesada, eso es demasiado. Debes divertirte un poco antes de regresar a clases.

—¡Gracias, mamá!

Ayudó a su madre con los quehaceres de la cocina. No tenía tareas pendientes, podía salir con toda libertad.

Una vez que terminó con el quehacer, subió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente de ropa.

Luego pensó en un detalle: "¿qué pasaría si Lila estaba ahí?", no es que ella la odiase o algo parecido, simplemente le tenía respeto. El otro día, Sabine le contó que Lila había golpeado en el estacionamiento del supermercado a una mujer que coqueteaba con su chico.

¡Eso espanto a Marinette!

—Respira... —se dijo a sí misma. Mantuvo su mente del modo más positivo posible. Además, pensando del modo sensato las cosas: Lila no la veía como una enemiga, al contrario, la veía como a una niña. Así que podía estar tranquila.

A las cinco de la tarde ambas llegaron al Supermercado. Sabine ayudó a su hija a amarrar la bicicleta, porque ciertos movimientos (y esfuerzos) aún le provocaban dolor en la mano.

Cuando ingresaron Marinette se sorprendió al ver que no estaba tan lleno como ella imaginaba. Es que con eso de las ofertas... se puede llenar bastante. O es lo que uno se imagina.

—Lo haremos rápido —aseguró Sabine.

Caminaron por cada sección del supermercado. En serio, llevaron pan, empanadas, bebida, cerveza, jamón, queso y más.

Sabine se encontró con el hermano de una de sus amigas y Marinette se encontró con Max, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

—Habías dicho que usarías yeso hasta el veinticinco —comentó Max.

—Bueno... —odiaba tener que explicar la situación, realmente era un tema incómodo para ella. Sabía que había hecho algo malo —, me adelantaron la hora.

Max la miró con una ceja alzada, escéptico.

—Es imposible que te dieran otra hora, considerando que las fiestas están próximas.

—¡Está bien! Me lo saqué sola —admitió derrotada.

Max abrió la boca impresionado y se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Aunque seas joven y ahora no sientas dolor, puede que la fractura siga presente. Siempre es necesaria otra radiografía —le explicó.

—¿Ya terminamos?

Específicamente Marinette no tenía la menor idea de cuántas horas habían pasado, pero el carro ya estaba bastante lleno. Llevaban incluso algunos dulces, ¿para qué más productos? Con eso bastaba.

—No. Aún falta la carne.

《Carne...》aquella era la sección en la que Lila Rossi trabajaba.

Aunque... parecía que ni Adrien ni Lila se encontraban ahí. Porque realmente habían recorrido todo el Supermercado, y no habían visto a ninguno de los dos.

—Le escribí. Déjame ver qué me dijo.

Sabine sacó su celular y abrió la conversación con Lila.

Sabine: Hola, me guardaste carne?

Lila: no la bajaron

Sabine: en serio? Ni siquiera la molida?

Lila: nada.

—Mm... la verdad es que no le creo —dijo Sabine —. Solo tiene mala voluntad.

Marinette prefirió no opinar nada. No conocía del todo bien a esa chica, solo conocía a Adrien. Jamás había convivido con ella, la única "relación" que mantenían era que Lila la seguía en su cuenta de Instagram. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Fueron por una bebida, después por servilletas. Marinette pensó que ya estaban listas, pero se equivocó.

—Iremos a ver las carnes —le avisó Sabine.

—Pero Lila te dijo que no las bajaron —le recordó ella.

—De todas formas es mejor confirmar.

Así fue como emprendieron rumbo a la carnicería. Sabine dejó a Marinette a cargo del carro, ella se estacionó al lado de una máquina que contenía carne.

Sabine estaba observando todas las carnes presentes, una por una. Eso era bastante aburrido y un tanto asqueroso, es que no todas las carnes son lindas visualmente, algunas tienen tanta sangre pegada que resulta asqueroso.

Cuando Sabine estaba dispuesta a retirarse, una puerta se abrió y un trabajador salió con un carro lleno de carne.

Después de todo, sí las habían rebajado.

Sabine se dirigió al carro de las carnes y sacó tres bandejas. Marinette observó con los ojos bien abiertos como ese carro se llenaba cada vez más, ¡era espantoso! ¡era como una guerra por carne! Muchas personas iban.

Sabine volvió.

Marinette tomó la mano de su mamá, estaba asustada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su madre.

—Sí —mintió. No se sentía bien.

Sabine observó el rostro de su hija y supo que algo no iba bien. Marinette solo pudo ver como llegaban más y más personas, ¡era horrible!

La respiración le comenzaba a faltar, sus piernas temblaban, tenía frío, se ahogaba y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba estática. Se sentía sin salida. ¡Era una sensación espantosa! Quería llorar, pero tampoco podía.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Cuando estaba en lugares llenos le pasaba siempre.

—¡Mira, es Lila! —Sabine intentó soltarse de la mano de su hija, pero ella no se lo permitió. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sudando —. Quiero ir a saludarla.

—¡No me dejes sola, por favor! —le suplicó a su madre.

—No te puedo ir a saludar —le dijo Sabine a Lila —. No me suelta.

Lila rió. Incluso desde su posición Marinette pudo escuchar esa risa.

—¡Mira, Adrien! —exclamó Lila.

《Adrien...》¡lo único que faltaba era que Adrien la viera teniendo un ataque de pánico! ¿por qué tenía que pasar justo hoy? ¡estúpida carne!

Adrien las vio y se acercó a ellas.

Primero abrazó a Sabine, como era de costumbre. Le dio un abrazo y acarició su espalda. Después fue su turno, él la envolvió con todo su cuerpo —últimamente lo hacía cada vez que la veía—, aunque ella no se atrevía a corresponder el abrazo, le daba miedo que su mano le doliera.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está tu manito? —la saludó de modo tierno.

Ella no fue capaz de responder nada más que un 《bien》, la voz no le salía del todo. Adrien la observaba de modo extraño.

—Tiene un ataque de pánico —aclaró Sabine.

《Gracias, mamá...》

—¿Quieres que te consiga un poco de agua? —ofreció Adrien.

—No, gracias.

—¿En serio? Porque está Kim, él me daría —le explicó Adrien —. ¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, un poco por favor.

Adrien fue a buscar agua y está vez fue la azabache la que se sintió... diferente.

¿Saben lo que se siente crecer sin un padre? Supongo que muchas personas conocen ese sentimiento de abandono, de miedo, de culpa... son muchas emociones juntas.

En ocasiones... Adrien la hacia sentir lo que era convivir con un padre. Porque... Adrien era como su héroe, él la ayudaba en las peores situaciones. Él era un hombre muy bueno, muy valioso. Por eso mismo le escribió la nota.

Una vez la vio llorando por su abuela y la consoló. Le prestó servilletas, la aconsejó y la abrazó.

También el día que la ayudó a probar su bicicleta nueva. O el día que le dio el collar de Soy Luna. O también, el día que la ayudó cuando tuvo una crisis de pánico y no podía ir a la caja a pagar sola.

Adrien siempre estaba ahí. Adrien era como... su héroe.

¿Cómo no querer a un hombre tan extraordinario? Él era simplemente único. Ella estaba muy agradecida de poder conocerlo y tal vez... muy en el fondo, ambos eran amigos. Solo que ella no lo sabía, no entendía muy bien la amistad, menos aún de personas con tanta diferencia de edad.

—Ahí viene Adrien con tu agua —la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vio como Adrien se acercaba con un vaso de agua entre sus manos. Se lo entregó. Ella se percató de que estaba tan nerviosa que su mano temblaba, apenas tuvo el vaso entre sus manos, la mano tembló.

—Espero que se te pase.

—Muchas gracias.

El miedo puede ser poderoso. A Marinette en definitiva no le gusta el agua, el sabor siempre se le hizo muy asqueroso. Pero gracias al pánico, tomó el vaso de un solo trago.

Para mala suerte de Marinette, un trabajador anunció por micrófono la liquidación de la carne. Así que... otro carro salió y cientos de personas nuevas se hicieron presentes.

Carros, personas, empujones. ¡Estaba lleno! La azabache se apegó al mueble lo más que pudo, tenía miedo, parecía un ataque. Era como ver a cientos de lobos pelearse por un pedazo de carne. ¡Era horrible! Por ese motivo era que tenía su ataque de pánico. Estaba que lloraba.

—Hija, tú cara —exclamó Sabine con preocupación —. Ya nos vamos, solo falta un poco más de carne y listo.

Marinette ni siquiera se molestó en ver cuántas carnes llevaba su madre. ¡Solo quería salir de ahí ya mismo! ¡el lugar estaba demasiado lleno, repleto! Respirar se le dificultaba mucho.

—¡Nenita! —escuchó la voz de Adrien —. ¡Mari!, ¡Marinette! —él la llamaba, solo que ella estaba tan rígida que parecía no poder moverse.

—Adrien te llama —le avisó su madre.

Marinette giró solo su cabeza, no fue capaz de hacer más.

—Ahí estas muy apretada, ven aquí —le aconsejó.

—Anda. Deja el carro aquí, solo lleva mi cartera —aceptó Sabine.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ir con Adrien?! ¡no! ¡ahí estaba Lila!

—¡No! —su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que había deseado.

—Pero ve con Adrien.

—Ven —para su sorpresa, Adrien había ido a buscarla. Ahora él estaba al lado de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Era un chico tan especial, tan tierno.

Ella tomó la cartera de su mamá y siguió a Adrien, era cosa de dar unos pasos. Con un susurro apenas audible saludó a Lila.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Adrien. Ella solo asintió, puede que Adrien sea alguien muy amable y bueno, pero seguía siendo un ¡gigante! La diferencia de alturas era un poco intimidante —. ¿Quieres más agua?

—No, gracias.

—En serio te puedo traer, no es problema. ¿O prefieres bebida? —su rostro demostraba algo de diversión. ¿Por qué será?

—No. Muchas gracias.

Luego hubo silencio. Marinette estaba tan incómoda que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas la cartera de su madre y se apoyó nuevamente en la máquina de carnes, solo que está vez de frente. Quería irse ya.

Su madre observaba las carnes, solo que no podía ver bien las fechas. Adrien la escuchó y fue a ayudarla. Entonces, algo pasó —algo que Marinette no comprendió, quizás porque no se sentía muy bien— y Sabine regresó.

—¿Quiere carne, Sabine? —Adrien le extendía una carne a su madre.

—¿En serio? —él asintió. Sabine la recibió y luego dijo: —. ¡Por eso los quiero tanto! —y acto seguido abrazó a ambos. Marinette se quedó perpleja. ¿A Lila también? Pero... no eran amigas.

Entonces, Adrien y Sabine se acercaron a ella.

—Tienes que dejar a Marinette sentada y entrar a comprar tu sola —aconsejó Adrien —, puedes dejarla sentada en Presto. Así no suceden estas cosas.

《¿Dejarme sola? ¡claro que no!》

—A ella no le gusta estar sola, le da miedo.

《¡Gracias, mamá!》

Después Adrien abrazó a Sabine y luego a ella, un abrazo corto pero tierno. Se despidió de ella con un "cuídate".

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron del supermercado, Marinette se sintió tan mal que casi vómito.

¿Saben que es lo feo de tener ataques de pánico? Cuando acaban. Es feo tenerlos y es feo que terminen, tú cuerpo se pone de un modo extraño. Es como si las defensas bajarán, te dan ganas de vomitar y de dormir. Nada más.

Se sentó. Comenzó a toser, sabía que probablemente vomitaría, pero se detuvo (como pudo) porque justo apareció Adrien en la entrada del supermercado. ¡Sería súper feo que la viera vomitar!

—Estoy bien —respondió levantándose y caminando como pudo, no se sentía muy estable que digamos.

Ella caminó como pudo. Lo raro fue que tuvieron que ir caminando a casa, porque las acompañó un conocido de su madre. El lado bueno fue que él llevó su bicicleta, así que no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo.

Mientras iban caminando hacia su hogar, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Adrien.

Se había preocupado tanto por ella, la había ido a buscar, le había dado agua. Había sido tan tierno, tan dulce con ella. Siendo que no son nada, o quizás... él si la considera una amiga. ¿Quién sabe?

Ahora solo podía pensar en él como un héroe.

 **Una cosa que me gustaría aclarar: todo lo narrado aquí sucede realmente, es por eso que los pensamientos a veces cambian, así como los sentimientos.**

 **Esta historia es como un diario de vida (de hecho todo lo escrito aquí, proviene de mi diario personal) jaja. Me gusta ver como todo ha ido cambiando... bueno, eso :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Borrada

Desde que Adrien le escribió a Marinette esa noche en la cual ella había sufrido su ataque de pánico en el supermercado, no habían vuelto a hablar. Sucede que... últimamente él ya no respondía sus estados, ni siquiera los veía.

Fue una gran sorpresa para la azabache enterarse de que él la había borrado de sus contactos. Nunca esperó que él hiciera algo así, aunque de cierta manera sí tenía sentido, después de todo: Adrien era un amigo de su madre, no de ella. Haber tenido su número y hablar con él fue una suerte pasajera, nada es eterno. Evidentemente, ella no significaba absolutamente nada para el chico, y eso estaba bien, era comprensible. Solo era una niña, él era un adulto.

Comprobó que sí la había borrado al ver que a su madre aún le aparecía la foto de perfil de Adrien (donde se veía tan hermoso como siempre) y a ella no le aparecía nada. Incluso había colocado estados respecto a que completó la Pokédex de Kanto.

Esa tarde, Marinette y Alya se reunieron en el parque. No tenían ninguna tarea pendiente, simplemente querían conversar entre amigas, lo que era normal.

—¿Entonces dices que te borró repentinamente? —preguntó Alya después de haber escuchado toda la historia.

—Sí. La verdad es que no me importa —Alya le dio una mirada con la cual demostraba que no le creía en lo absoluto —. Alya, es en serio, no me importa —repitió.

Alya tocó el hombro de su amiga, de ese modo le demostraba su apoyo.

—Marinette, sé que te importa porque a ti te gusta.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa. Esto solo demuestra que yo jamás le importé, entonces... ¿para qué preocuparme por esto? —fue su respuesta. Alya la miraba sin saber qué más decir —, Lo único que quisiera saber es la razón.

—¿La razón?

—Sí. ¿Por qué me borró? Es que... si pensamos bien las cosas, yo no hice nada malo, no hice nada para molestarlo —explicó Marinette.

Alya se acomodó un poco más en la banca y comenzó a pensar en millones de teorías, le gustaba mucho jugar a ser un detective, era algo entretenido y una buena forma de poder pasar el rato.

—Mm... por lo que me contabas normalmente hablaban de Pokémon, ese era su tema en común, por así decirlo —analizó Alya.

—Pokémon, bicicletas y una que otra vez los famosos cubos de Rubiks.

—Ya... pero... ¿a veces hablaban hasta tarde o no? —preguntó Alya meditando cuidadosamente la situación. Marinette simplemente asintió —, ¿y si no fue él quien te borró?

Marinette observó con todo el sarcasmo posible a su amiga. Lo que había dicho era una completa tontería.

—¿Y si no fue él, quién fue? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo hay una respuesta para esa pregunta: fue Lila.

Marinette de un salto se levantó de aquella banca.

Lila era una persona a la cual le tenía respeto, aunque también algo de miedo. No es que sea mala, simplemente... es un tanto peligrosa, por distintos motivos.

—¿Crees que ella me borró del celular de Adrien? —preguntó con miedo.

—Puede que seas una niña, pero hablabas muy seguido con él —respondió Alya —. Hay algunas mujeres que son celosas. Y si te comparas con ella... déjame decirte que tú eres más linda.

—¿Soy más linda que Lila? —Alya asintió —. Por favor, Lila es su... ¿familiar? —no sabía definir bien la palabra, porque no eran esposos, tampoco eran algo así como una pareja... era difícil de describir su relación.

La morena ayudó a su amiga a volver a sentarse en la banca.

—¿Cuántos años de relación llevan? —preguntó Alya.

—Mm... —Marinette recordó los datos que habían encontrado el otro día en Facebook. Según esa red social, se conocían desde el dos mil once —, siete años de relación.

Alya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Eso era bastante. Pero veamos... tenían un hijo de tres años, en Enero ya cumplía los cuatro. Quizás... ¿podrían tener problemas en serio?

—Espera... ¿no sabes si tienen problemas o algo similar?

—Pues...

Marinette sí sabía algo, pero no estaba segura de lo que sabía. Aún no había unido las piezas correspondientes, era difícil explicar lo que sabía.

—Es que... no sé cómo empezar. Bueno... el otro día me llegó una notificación en Instagram de que Lila había comenzado a seguirme —comenzó con la historia —. Y cuando vi la notificación, también la seguí. Es que pensé que tendría fotos de Adrien.

Alya la empujó levemente.

—El caso es que no tenía ninguna, pero su biografía era un poco... extraña.

—¿Qué tenía escrito?

—"Yo no me doy por vencida, pelearé por tu amor. Nadie te va a aguantar como yo lo hago" —recordó Marinette —. Al principio pensé que se trataba de la canción de Luis Fonsi, pero al escucharla me di cuenta de que no dice eso.

—Por lo que me dices, puede que sí tengan problemas.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con sus problemas, ellos son adultos.

Alya sonrió de lado, ella tenía una teoría solo que no quería comentarla hasta que Marinette terminara con todo el relato.

—¿Supiste algo más relacionado a eso?

—Revisando el WhatsaAp de mi mamá vi que Lila tenía de estado "Todo mal", y cuando volví a revisar el Instagram de Lila, ella tenía escrito "Todo mal" —explicó Marinette.

Alya tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la vio fijamente, tenía que decir algo realmente importante:

—¿No crees que hayan leído tus historias?

Marinette casi se levanta, pero fue detenida por las manos de Alya que la sujetaron fuertemente.

—¡¿Dices que mis historias provocaron su pelea?! —preguntó espantada.

—¿No crees que tener tu nombre real es un poco riesgoso? —le preguntó Alya.

—Aparece mi nombre, es cierto. Pero no el de ellos —aclaró Marinette —. No creo que me descubran.

Continuaron hablando sobre las historias de la azabache, en las cuales describía lo que le gustaría sucediera en su vida real. Eran historias lindas, más que nada tiernas, pero nada realistas. Aunque había una que era bastante realista, pero nunca mencionaba los nombres reales.

—¿Y qué hay de su trabajo? —preguntó Alya.

—Por lo que me ha dicho mi madre, solo esta trabajando en las mañanas. Es que tiene un compañero que no cumple sus horarios, y gracias a él tienen todo desordenado —explicó Marinette.

—Cuando tenga horario de tarde intenta ir y ve como te trata, de ese modo podrás salir de todas tus dudas —le recomendó Alya —. Dices que cuando te ve te abraza y te saluda de un modo tierno —le recordó Alya.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó la azabache un poco asustada.

—Significa que realmente esta enojado contigo.

Marinette sintió un poco de miedo. Sabía que era un buen plan, pero... no quería ver a Adrien comportándose de un modo frío con ella, sería horrible.


	21. Pokémon Go Plus e Intercambio

El mes del miedo, mejor conocido como Octubre ya había llegado.

¿Pueden creer que la bicicleta de Sabine aún no había sido regresada? Esa bicicleta se fue el once de Junio y ya estando a principios de Octubre seguía estando en el hogar de Adrien. ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso sucede cuando le confías tus objetos preciados a una persona que vive demasiado lejos, o que quizás... es un poco floja. Quién sabe...

Sabine le había escrito el primero de Octubre para pedirle su bicicleta, y él no había respondido nada. Aparentemente, tampoco se veían en el trabajo, lo tenían lleno de trabajo, entonces, sería muy complejo toparse.

Al menos el segundo día de Octubre obtuvo una respuesta. Adrien le había escrito: "Sabine, mañana nos juntamos y te devuelvo tu bicicleta".

Justamente hoy era el día libre de Sabine. Ella llamó a Adrien.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Sabine en cuanto la llamada había sido atendida.

—¡Sabine! ¿bien y tú? —respondió Adrien.

Marinette estaba sentada al lado de su madre en la cama de la mayor, escuchaba todo. Aunque prácticamente no le interesaba, ¿para qué querer saber de alguien que te borró de la noche a la mañana? Adrien ya no significaba nada para ella.

—Escucha: te iba a devolver mañana la bicicleta, pero ya no tendré día libre. Entonces, no puedo —explicó Adrien —. Mi idea era que nos juntáramos en algún metro que nos quede cerca a ambos.

Iban a continuar con la conversación, pero no pudieron porque a Adrien lo retó su jefe. Así que tuvieron que cortar la llamada.

—Adrien está en el supermercado —avisó su madre.

Bien... de haber sido otra situación a Marinette le hubiese interesado. Pero viendo como estaban las cosas ahora, claramente no le importaba.

Gracias a la conversación que había tenido con Alya, decidió olvidarse de Adrien —porque era un amor realmente imposible—, su nueva misión era buscar a un chico de su edad. Además... Adrien parecía demostrar más interés (en el ámbito amoroso, por extraño que suene) en su madre que en ella. Era un poco perturbador para la azabache.

—Iré al Lider —continuó su madre —. ¿Quieres ir o prefieres quedarte sola?

Después de responderle a su madre, Marinette subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró ahí durante un momento. Rápidamente llamó a Alya.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —preguntó la morena al responder la llamada.

—Adrien esta en el Lider y ahora mismo voy para allá —respondió de modo rápido.

—¡Ten fuerza de voluntad, mujer! —le aconsejó Alya —. Deberás poner en marcha nuestro plan, ver si te trata del mismo modo o de uno distinto —le recordó.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama de modo dramático.

—¡No estoy lista! —se lamentó —, ¿qué pasa si me trata de modo frío?

—¡Marinette! —Alya la regañó —, Si te trata de modo frío te darás cuenta de que si esta enojado contigo, pero que no tiene ninguna razón. Entonces...

—Tendré que seguir adelante y preguntándome qué hice, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. ¡Ay, Alya! —volvió a lamentarse.

—¡No, Marinette! —objetó Alya —. Simplemente ve, se tú misma y cuéntame los resultados de la misión. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, jefa! —respondió Marinette.

Marinette abrió el famoso juego de Pokémon Go. Sabía que aún tenían pendiente eso del intercambio de Pokémon. Esa sería la prueba de Adrien: si hablaba del tema era porque aún se acordaba de ella y le interesaba aunque sea un poco, si no decía nada, era porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto saber de ella.

Él amaba ese juego, podría sacar el tema de una u otra forma.

Ambas mujeres fueron al supermercado en bicicleta, llegaron en unos diez minutos. Marinette estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Era un día en el que de cierto modo obtendría respuestas. Pero... ¿estaba segura de que quería obtener esas respuestas?

Amarraron las bicicletas e ingresaron al local, hablando de temas triviales. No convivían mucho, pero cuando hablaban... a veces se quedaban sin palabras. Su madre normalmente estaba cansada, y en definitiva, no le gustaba que le hablara del colegio.

Una vez que llegaron al pasillo de los cuadernos, ahí estaba él.

Vestido de azul, con su uniforme de trabajador. Alto, bello, como siempre. Y... con sus lentes. Era extraño verlo con lentes, esta ya era la tercera vez que lo veía así y aún no se acostumbraba.

—Hola —saludó Sabine. Marinette por instinto se ocultó detrás de su madre.

—¡Sabine, tanto tiempo! —Adrien la abrazó y acarició su espalda.

Ahora era su turno, era la hora de la verdad.

Un abrazo: las cosas están bien, nada malo ocurre. No hay abrazo: las cosas están mal, él esta enojado.

Adrien la vio. Ambos se acercaron un poco, sin avanzar demasiado (porque ya estaban cerca).

—Hola, Mari —saludó. Le dio un leve abrazo, solo fue cosa de segundos.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Sí, había habido contacto. Pero un punto importante era que no la había llamado "Manita" (el apodo cariñoso que siempre le decía), simplemente le había dicho "Mari", que también era un apodo, pero más común.

¿Estaban bien o estaban mal? ¡qué confuso era todo!

No quería mirarlo. No quería que él notara la confusión en su rostro. Además, ahora que utilizaba lentes quizás notaba mejor los detalles en las facciones. Como la preocupación o la tristeza —que era lo que predominaba en el rostro de la azabache ahora—.

—Mi idea era que nos juntáramos mañana en algún metro, porque era mi día libre y me iba a juntar con Luka —comenzó a explicar Adrien —. Pero no puedo, porque tendré que trabajar. Es que, me dieron la opción de tener libre el viernes, entonces eso haré.

—Te entiendo —dijo Sabine.

—Mi jefe es un poco bipolar, debo tener cuidado con él. Le he dado tantas ideas para acomodar los cuadernos, pero no me escucha.

Adrien contó sus ideas, verdaderamente Marinette no prestó atención. Seguía demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos respecto al rubio, que... ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada. Solo miraba a su madre. Aunque seamos justos, estaba hablando con ella.

—Tengo como doscientos cuadernos en bodega.

—Eso sería el paraíso de Marinette —ella solo asintió, era cierto ¡amaba los cuadernos!

De pronto se estaban despidiendo. No mencionó lo del Pokémon, no hablaron absolutamente nada. Pero... ¿estaban bien?

Hasta que su madre la sorprendió.

—¿No le querías preguntar algo a Adrien?

¿Por qué me borró? Sí. Pero no podía.

—¿Qué? ¡no!

—Sí, lo del mono.

Mamá, se llaman Pokémon. PO-KÉ-MON, no mono. Gracias.

—No, nada.

Ahora Adrien sí la vio.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él.

Oh, esto es tan penoso.

—Es que le conté a mi mamá lo del intercambio y desde entonces me lo repite cada vez que puede —explicó ella.

—Oh, eso me recuerda —Adrien levantó su manga y dijo: —. ¡Mira! —le estaba enseñando a Marinette su pulsera, la famosa pulsera para los amantes de Pokémon.

Era la Pokémon Go Plus. Una pulsera genial. Atrapa Pokémon, abre poképaradas y también, cuenta los kilómetros, sin la necesidad de descargar tu celular.

Claro que Marinette sabía de ella. Le gustaba el juego, entonces se informaba y leía ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba saber.

—¡Wow! —exclamó al verla —, es la pulsera de la que te hablé —le susurró a su madre.

Adrien mantenía una sonrisa que solo demostraba orgullo en su rostro, estaba feliz de tenerla.

—Y mira esto —le mostró en su pantalla que había capturado al nuevo Pokémon de las incursiones, el Pokémon ADN.

—¡Es genial!

La azabache estaba sorprendida. Ella también jugaba, pero no era tan buena como Adrien. De hecho, Adrien ya tenía a los Pokémon de las misiones especiales: Mew y Celebi. Marinette no. Y Adrien tenía a Mewtwo, pero ella no.

Adrien era mucho mejor jugador que ella.

—Aunque aún me faltan sus otras tres formas. Ah y mira —ahora le mostraba el Pokémon que sería de ella. Ese Pokémon azul que ella había bautizado como "BOING", aunque... —... dice Mari porque será tuyo —explicó.

—Qué lindo.

Tenía cuatro. Según ella recordaba le había dicho que se lo daba porque tenía dos y no quería más. ¡Vaya! Realmente era bueno jugando.

—Es que con Luka jugamos, a veces vamos cerca de dónde tú te tomas fotos, el Mall...

¡Van al mismo Mall que ella! Marinette de pronto se imaginó jugando junto a Luka y a Adrien. ¡Sería un sueño! Entre los tres podrían participar en una incursión y ¡ganar la incursión! ¡serían un equipo, el mejor trío!

Aunque dejemos de soñar, cosas así no suceden.

En un momento fueron a la parte trasera de donde se encontraban los cuadernos, el lugar donde estaban las pinturas y las ofertas.

—Mira, aprieta el botón verde —Marinette hizo lo que Adrien le dijo —. ¡Rayos! Se escapó.

Yo sí que doy buena suerte... —pensó la azabache.

—También gira las Poképaradas, mira...

Ella ya sabía eso, pero una demostración siempre era algo interesante de apreciar.

Adrien se sacó la pulsera —para sorpresa de Marinette, ella realmente no esperaba esa acción—.

—Toma —le tendió la pulsera a la azabache.

Ella sintió un poco de nervios, nunca había tomado una de esas pulseras. Era de tela, por lo que era liviana, aunque la pokébola presente en ella era un poco más dura.

Adrien se alejó un poco, ella pudo haberlo seguido, pero no lo encontró necesario, podría ser un poco penoso. Él se alejó unos cuantos metros y le gritó que apretara el botón, eso hizo en cuanto estuvo de color azul. Claro que antes sintió una vibración demasiado fuerte, fue una sensación bastante rara, por lo fuerte.

—¡Abriste una Poképarada! —Adrien parecía estar festejando eso. ¿Era en serio?

Marinette le devolvió la pulsera.

—Desde que la tengo juego todo el día.

—Y por eso no respondes los mensajes —bromeó Sabine.

—Es que mira... —Adrien mostró sus mensajes de WhatsAap, más que nada estaba en muchos grupos.

Marinette recordó el motivo de todo el enojo que sintió unos días antes, debido a que él la había borrado. Aunque no le diría nada, porque... ¿qué sentido tenía?

Debía recordar lo que Alya le dijo: ellos no son nada. Absolutamente nada. Él le hablaba por educación, solo por ser amigo de su madre. Era cruel, pero cierto.

No lo podía olvidar.

—¿Y van a hacer el intercambio o no? —preguntó Sabine.

—Pero ella no quiere, ni siquiera ha sacado su celular.

—Marinette, hazlo —le dijo su madre —. Quizás cuando lo volverás a ver.

—Hace como dos meses que no nos vemos —dijo Adrien.

¿Dos meses? Pero si se habían visto el diecisiete de septiembre, eso no podría ser considerado como dos meses, porque hoy era dos de octubre.

Vaya... eso es un poco triste.

—¡Mujer, hazlo! —la apresuro Adrien.

Marinette se sintió un poco expuesta. De cierto modo no le interesaba lo del intercambio, tampoco quería hacerlo, a ella le gustaba atrapar a los Pokémon por su cuenta, eran como sus hijos, ¿para qué intercambiar uno? No era una idea que le agradara.

Pero de todas formas sacó su celular.

—Veamos...

—No sé cuál quieres... —Marinette intentó hablar sin sus típicos nervios.

Adrien ya había seleccionado a Boing, solo faltaba ella.

—Toma —Marinette le entregó su celular.

—¡Oh, tienes un Tangela! —parecía emocionado —, ¿lo capturaste o lo sacaste de un huevo?

—Tengo dos, saca uno si quieres.

—No. Déjame buscar un Pokémon basura.

¿Pokémon basura? ¡ningún Pokémon es una basura! Puede que no sean buenos para pelear, o que sean bebés, pero ¡todos son lindos!

—Ya, dame el Diglett —Adrien le devolvió su celular —. Ojalá te salga con suerte.

Y terminaron el intercambio. A ninguno de los dos les tocó Pokémon con suerte. Aunque... si se hubiesen preparado un poco más, pudieron haber tenido esa suerte. Porque Marinette sí poseía Pokémon del año dos mil dieciséis.

Después de eso, se despidieron.

Abrazó a su madre del mismo modo, acariciando con cariño su espalda. Pero a ella nuevamente le dio un abrazo breve. ¿Qué significaba un abrazo breve, que estaban bien a medias o qué?

—¿Te divertiste hoy? —le preguntó su madre con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias...

¿Por qué le preguntaba si se divirtió? Eso le llamó un poco la atención.


	22. Patín

Por primera vez en su vida Marinette no estaba feliz de que el sábado hubiera llegado.

Normalmente los sábados acompañaba a su madre al supermercado, era como una tradición que tenían. Sabine trabajaba toda la semana, y los fines de semana también lo hacía. Pero para no estar tan separadas, Sabine la llevaba a su trabajo.

Pero ahora Marinette no tenía deseos de ir. ¿Para qué? Antes su motivación era Adrien, ahora él estaba enojado con ella y no había alguna razón. Era triste, era realmente decepcionante y de cierto modo también dolía. Ser ignorante de lo que había causado el enojo la dañaba.

Esa noche Sabine había olvidado su celular en casa, Marinette por simple curiosidad lo había tomado y había abierto la aplicación de WhatsApp, gracias a ella vio que Adrien se había abierto la rodilla y tenía una fea herida.

Aunque ya no tenía en su poder aquel aparato, Sabine lo había ido a buscar en la mañana. Sí. Éste sábado le había tocado trabajar.

La llamó en la tarde para pedirle que fuera al local, ella lo hizo, ¿qué tenía que perder? Nada. Iría, la esperaría y regresarían juntas, era normal, estaba bien. Nadie le aseguraba ver o no a Adrien.

Además, si había tenido un accidente el día anterior seguramente no se encontraría en su lugar de trabajo. O bueno, eso dependía más que nada de la gravedad de la herida.

Cuando llegó se encontró con su madre revisando la primera sección del supermercado, donde se encontraban los celulares y todos los aparatos tecnológicos.

Sabine estaba viendo los celulares.

—Hija. ¿Cuál es mejor, el J6 o el J7? —preguntó Sabine cuando vio a su pequeña.

Marinette se acercó tímidamente y vio los modelos, eran simples maquetas pero se veían idénticas.

—Recuerda que el vendedor de Falabella dijo que el modelo J6 es mejor —respondió Marinette —. Además, los críticos del Internet dicen lo mismo —rectificó la adolescente.

Un vendedor llegó y Sabine realizó la pregunta.

Pero Marinette se mantuvo ajena a la conversación presente entre los adultos, porque en ese mismo momento Adrien hacia su aparición. Él la vio y empezó a mover sus manos a modo de saludo, las movía de modo bastante rápido, intentaba llamar su atención. Ella se sintió extraña, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo atinó a retroceder un poco de modo involuntario, casi botó una de las maquetas.

—¡Holis! —saludó a Sabine.

—¡No me avisaste que venías de tarde! —respondió Sabine.

Luego vio a la adolescente. Un carro los separaba. Él se acercó un poco y ella también, dio la vuelta como para poder saludarlo.

—Hola, Manita —le saludó con ese tierno apodo.

—Hola —respondió mientras se acercaba a él. Por primera vez Adrien se agachaba lo suficiente como para que Marinette le diera un beso en la mejilla. Su piel picaba un poco debido a la barba que poseía, era algo divertido.

—Es que me dieron de tarde porque ayer tuve un accidente —contó Adrien —. ¡Vean esto! —empezó a levantar su pantalón y mostró su pierna, tenía una venda en ella.

A Marinette le causó asco ver aquello, la herida se veía un poco hinchada, era extraño.

—Tengo puntos, me tuvieron que coser —contó.

—¿Y qué te pasó? ¡qué dolor! —comentó Sabine.

—Estaba haciendo reparaciones en la casa y me corté —respondió Adrien —. Por eso estoy aquí, no quise tomar vacaciones.

Sabine asintió y luego decidió preguntarle sobre el celular:

—¿Cuál es mejor, el J6 o el J7?

—Yo digo que el J7.

—¿Y funciona bien con el famoso juego y todo eso? —preguntó Sabine.

—Es un buen equipo, Lila lo tiene y le funciona bien —respondió Adrien enseguida.

Una música extraña (tipo electrónica) comenzó a sonar y de ese modo Sabine bailó un poco, el chico de los celulares también lo hizo y Adrien se unió. A todos les gustó el ritmo, a todos excepto a Marinette, o quizás solo era demasiado tímida como para ponerse a bailar en un supermercado.

Adrien se despidió de Sabine dándole un leve abrazo, pero de Marinette no se despidió, ni siquiera la miró. Eso solo demostraba su teoría, él estaba enfadado con ella, pero... ¿por qué? Esa seguía siendo la interrogante.

El día domingo Sabine tuvo día libre. Su madre la animó a intentar patinar otra vez. Es que después de haber sufrido ese accidente, nunca más quiso intentarlo. ¿Para qué? Patinar podía ser algo peligroso, una caída podía significar el rompimiento de un hueso y una fractura no era nada agradable.

Marinette se colocó los patines y descubrió que el patín izquierdo no estaba funcionando, se quedaba pegado en el suelo y no avanzaba ni siquiera un poco, más que nada parecía ser una simple rueda.

Marinette le contó el problema a su madre, ella le dijo que buscaría ayuda y lo arreglarían esa misma tarde.

Sabine era una mujer de palabra, jamás había decepcionado a su hija ante ninguna situación, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera el problema.

Ellas se dirigieron al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de su hogar y de ese modo fueron hasta el tercer piso, ahí vendían patines y quizás podrían ayudarlas. Hicieron las preguntas necesarias, les dijeron que podían cambiar las ruedas, pero debían comprar herramientas para poder separar el patín.

No pudieron solucionar el problema ese mismo día, eso fue un poco triste, Marinette realmente estaba entusiasmada con volver a patinar.

—No te preocupes, le escribí a Adrien y dijo que revisaría el patín —le comentó su madre.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó una preocupada azabache.

—Sí. Dijo que hoy podía revisar tu patín —confirmó su madre —. Por eso lo traje —dijo de modo obvio.

¡Genial! Ahora tendrían que ir al supermercado y ver nuevamente a Adrien, nuevamente sufrir por su indiferencia y llenarse de dudas respecto a por qué se había molestado con ella, eso no era justo.

Tenía un mensaje de Alya, pero en vez de leerlo se percató de algo que llamó su atención. Repentinamente... Adrien aparecía con foto de nuevo. Parecía ser que... después de tanto tiempo ¡la había desbloqueado! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿acaso algo había cambiado? ¿o en el fondo nunca la había borrado?

¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan complicada en ocasiones? O simplemente ella la complicaba sola y sin darse cuenta.

Pedalearon hasta el supermercado y amarraron las bicicletas, Marinette tomó su patín entre sus brazos y se aferró a él de modo protector, tenía miedo de ver a Adrien y no era agradable sentirse asustada, era feo.

Ingresaron y lo encontraron en la sección de juguetería.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Sabine. Entonces se saludaron, un abrazo corto y un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Manita —se saludaron del mismo modo. Y de nuevo utilizaba el apodo.

¿Qué había cambiado en éstos dos días para que ella regresara a ser Manita?

—Trajeron el patín, qué bueno —Adrien lo tomó, dejó tirado el carro lleno de juguetes y comenzó a caminar. Ambas lo siguieron hasta la parte trasera del supermercado, en donde se encontraban las herramientas y algunos papeles higiénicos y también servilletas.

Adrien tomó el patín y con ayuda de algunas herramientas comenzó a sacar las ruedas, también abrió las ruedas. Dentro de las ruedas había pelotas pequeñas, algunas caían al suelo.

Fue toda una aventura ver cómo arreglaba ese patín, porque sucedieron cosas muy graciosas.

Las pelotas que estaban dentro del patín se caían muy seguido, entonces los adultos tenían que agacharse cada cinco minutos para poder recogerlas, a Marinette eso le causaba gracia. Ella de haber podido se hubiese agachado, pero como tenía problemas con las rodillas, no podía.

Adrien también tenía problemas debido a su herida, entonces se tenía que poner de estómago en el suelo. Eso sí que fue gracioso, ver a un gigante recostado boca abajo en el suelo.

—Debieron haber traído ambos patines hoy —había dicho en un momento Adrien.

—No se me ocurrió, es culpa de Marinette —respondió Sabine.

—¿Mí culpa? —Marinette no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella ni siquiera sabía que esto sucedería —. Tú me dijiste que tomara el patín malo —se defendió.

—No le eches la culpa a la niña —dijo Adrien a Sabine.

—Te defiende —se burló Sabine.

Pero a Marinette no le dio risa, al contrario, le pareció muy tierno que Adrien la defendiera aunque se tratara de una tontería, era un chico muy dulce.

En un momento volvieron a agacharse porque otra de las pelotitas estaba perdida. Cuando Adrien se colocó de estómago en el suelo, sus cigarros se habían caído.

—Se te cayeron —Marinette los recogió y se los entregó.

—No te agaches, yo los recojo —muy tarde —. Muchísimas gracias —le dijo con tono tierno.

Algo que llamó la atención de Marinette fue la mirada que su madre le otorgó, era extraña, no supo como definir esa mirada.

Habían llegado a eso de las nueve, quizás nueve y algo. Pero ya faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las diez cuando Adrien terminó.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —le preguntó Adrien.

¿Patinar en un supermercado? Pero... ¡ella solo patinaba en el patio de su casa! ¿cómo hacerlo en un supermercado? ¡eso sería peligroso! ¡podría caer!

Aunque... siendo un poco más realistas: era solo un patín, quizás no era tan complejo como ella estaba imaginando.

—¿Dónde me lo pongo? —preguntó.

Adrien sacó una pintura de gran tamaño.

—Siéntate aquí.

Marinette agradeció y se sentó. Se colocó el patín y luego su madre iba a ayudarla a levantarse, pero primero dijo:

—¡Estás toda sudada!

¿Por qué la tuvo que delatar justo frente a Adrien?

Sí, estaba transpirando. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Ella padecía crisis de pánico, además, Adrien estaba ahí. Esos factores solo conseguían agravar la situación.

—Tranquila, Adrien no te va a comer —dijo Sabine.

Marinette casi gritaba, ¿por qué tenía que decir algo así?

—¡Mamá! —habló con voz queda, aunque se notaba que no le gustaba el trato que le daba —. Sabes lo que tengo y sabes que me pongo nerviosa, no te rías de mí —su voz parecía como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—No molestes a la niña, no le hagas bullying —nuevamente Adrien la estaba defendiendo —. No tienes que ser mala con ella.

Casi se escapaba un "¡Awww!" de sus labios, pero tuvo que contenerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno con ella?

Sabine la tomó de las manos y comenzaron a patinar por el supermercado. Finalmente el patín no se pegaba, las ruedas iban como correspondía, incluso se sentía mucho más liviano que antes. ¡Al fin funcionaban!

¡Los patines no habían muerto!

—¡Funcionan! —exclamó feliz.

Marinette se sacó el patín y se colocó su zapato habitual. Sabine se alejó para tomar sus pertenencias. Había un problema: ella no se podía levantar sola.

—Mamá —llamó a Sabine, la adulta solo la miró. Pudo sentir como Adrien también la estaba mirando.

—¿Sí?

—Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor.

—No —fue su sencilla respuesta. Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿por qué su madre estaba haciendo aquello? ¡no era gracioso!

—¡No puede ser! —Adrien parecía divertido con la situación.

Adrien se acercó a la chica y estiró sus dos manos, él la ayudaría a levantarse.

—Tengo las manos negras —avisó. Luego, sujetó ambas manos de la azabache con fuerza y la ayudó a levantarse. Sus manos se sentían fuertes, eran muy firmes, fue una sensación muy agradable.

Le dio las gracias.

—¡Gracias por ayudarnos, Adriencito! ¡eres un ángel! —le agradeció Sabine. Fue su despedida, con abrazo incluido —. Dale las gracias —le dijo a su hija.

Marinette vio como Adrien se acercó. Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo... algo había cambiado, ya no se sentía tan asustada como antes.

—¡Muchas gracias por arreglar los patines! —y por primera vez desde que conocía a ese hombre, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de dar el abrazo. Adrien se sorprendió, pero de todas formas correspondió el abrazo.

—Te mereces el cielo —le dijo Sabine.

—No. Si estuviera en el cielo me echan por bromista —respondió y se fueron.

Sabine comenzó a entrar a distintos pasillos para realizar las compras, iba a hacer una comida sencilla: perros calientes.

Marinette solo la seguía sin estar realmente en ese lugar. Estaba pensando en Adrien.

Es que...

Ese chico siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlas. Aún lo consideraba un héroe, era su héroe. La había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, como: cuando la ayudó a probar la bicicleta nueva, permitiéndole andar en ella en el supermercado. Cuando tuvo su crisis de pánico al entrar sola al supermercado, o cuando fue a buscarla para que estuviera con él mientras las personas se reunían alrededor de las carnes.

Adrien siempre estaba ahí.

Era irónico pensar en eso, pero... Adrien era más padre que lo que su padre real alguna vez pudo haber sido. ¿Por qué? Porque tenían recuerdos muy bonitos juntos, y con su padre... no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Nunca pensó querer a alguien de ese modo. Se sentía especial cuando estaba a su lado, era hermoso sentirse querida, apreciada y protegida.

¿Acaso eso era lo que te hacía sentir estar al lado de un padre? No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Estaba realmente triste, pero también feliz.

Cuando pagaron las compras y se estaban retirando, se encontraron nuevamente con Adrien.

—¿Mañana no pueden venir temprano? Como a eso de las seis —preguntó Adrien.

—No lo creo —respondió Sabine —. Mañana es mi día libre y llegan mis productos —explicó.

Mañana llegaban los productos que Sabine vendía mediante catálogos.

—Ah, es que mañana estaré como hasta las seis porque me tienen que revisar la herida después, ya saben, los puntos.

—Qué dolor —dijo Sabine.

—Y quería arreglar el patín —explicó.

—No te preocupes por eso, otro día puede ser.

Y finalmente se despidieron. Marinette tuvo de nuevo la posibilidad de besar la mejilla de Adrien, esa sensación de cosquilleo le agradaba.


	23. ¡No dijo no!

La vida en algunas ocasiones puede ser un poco irónica, o eso es lo que pensaba Marinette. Porque en ocasiones suceden cosas que uno no comprende, pero... simplemente suceden.

Quizás de eso se trata la vida: de sorprenderte cada día y aprender algo nuevo. En sí, la vida se basa en experiencias, y cada persona que conoces te enseña algo nuevo aunque en ocasiones no te des cuenta de ello.

Antes Adrien la había eliminado de sus contactos de Whatsapp y repentinamente la volvió a agregar. Solo que últimamente respondía sus estados y le hablaba casi todos los días. Era un poco extraño, aunque si quieren sinceridad absoluta: la azabache no estaba del todo feliz. Y eso tenía una explicación lógica: Adrien se reía de ella, o eso es lo que demostraba.

El otro día le había enviado solo emojis que se reían, y eso había sido todo. Y el otro día había respondido un estado en donde le decía "Abuelita", aunque no había sido específicamente a ella, pero sinceramente fue algo extraño.

Marinette: ¡Ay! Juro que por un momento pensé que me estabas diciendo "abuelita" a mí y fue extraño. Fue como: abuelita, yo? D:

Y Adrien solo había respondido con emojis que se reían, incomodando un poco a Marinette. No comprendía porque se reía de ella, ella no se consideraba una chica graciosa, por eso era extraño que lo hiciera.

Algo extraño había sucedido un día.

¿Cómo explicar esto? Supongo que el modo correcto es desde el principio, aunque el principio no es del todo agradable. Sucede que últimamente los compañeros de Marinette la estaban molestando en el colegio. Se reían de ella porque era muy infantil, porque tenía muñecos en su habitación y porque habían descubierto que jugaba Pokémon GO. Además, la comenzaron a molestar por su físico.

Entonces, recibía mensajes donde la molestaban y aparte de eso, le decían lo fea que aparecía en las fotos. No era bonito, aunque sí era tolerable. Pero para que las burlas le dieran un descanso, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podría hacer era borrar su foto.

Después de haber quitado su foto, colocó de estado: "No borré a nadie, solo quité la foto por temas personales".

Aunque lo que realmente no esperaba fue que Adrien iba a preguntar por ello. Eso le pareció una gran ironía, porque... bueno... él había sido el primero en eliminarla y ella nunca le preguntó su motivo, porque no quería quedar mal. Pero él hizo todo lo contrario, fue directo.

Adrien: tu foto?

Luego vio el estado y fue como: "ah, dale XD"

Extraño, lo sé.

Sabine había invitado a su hija a comer helado, a pesar de ser un día lunes, la mayor tenía un día libre de trabajo y podría llevar a su hija al centro comercial. Debido a ello, fueron al centro comercial. Vieron algo de ropa, aunque no compraron nada, luego entraron a tiendas de deportes para investigar sobre patines.

Cuando iban andando a casa (debido a sus bicicletas), Sabine recibió una llamada en la cual le decían que necesitaban verla en el Lider.

—¿Quieres ir a casa o quieres acompañarme? —le preguntó a su hija.

Para Marinette no era una sorpresa terminar yendo al supermercado, ese lugar era como un refugio, siempre terminaba ahí por una u otra razón.

—Iré contigo —respondió con seguridad.

Así que dirigieron su ruta hacia ese lugar.

Marinette pensaba que no tenía nada de malo ir a ese sitio, una ventaja era que Adrien tenía horario en la mañana, o eso creía la adolescente. Además... en ese sitio estaba a salvo, porque nadie le haría bullying.

El problema fue que apenas llegaron se encontraron justamente con el rubio, él estaba ahí.

Ambas caminaron unos cuantos pasos y en cuanto Adrien las vio, sonrió, demostraba una tierna felicidad. Era bonito verlo de ese modo.

Alejó el carro y abrazó a Sabine.

—¡Hola! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

Luego las miradas de ambos se toparon. Marinette quiso ocultarse detrás de su madre como era costumbre para ella, pero Adrien no lo permitió, la tomó y la abrazó.

—Manita, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó mientras la mantenía abrazada. Luego se separaron.

Bien... por alguna razón el tierno apodo había regresado.

—¿Cómo está lo de tu pierna? —le preguntó Sabine.

—Bien, ya me sacaron los puntos —Adrien se agachó un poco y mostró una especie de curación presente en su pierna, era extraña. Por lo menos a Marinette le dio miedo ver aquello, no le gustó.

—¿Y qué hay de tu compañero que daba problemas? —continuó preguntando Sabine.

—Al final renunció.

—¡Qué bueno! Al menos así tendrás un horario más cómodo.

—Ahora estoy solo en la tarde, mi jefe me quería poner un compañero, pero, ¿para qué quiero a alguien más en la tarde? —preguntó con tono sarcástico —. Necesitaría a alguien en la mañana.

Ya después de eso los adultos comenzaron a hablar respecto a los patines de Marinette, porque la rueda finalmente había muerto. Supuestamente Adrien conocía un lugar que arreglaba patines.

Adrien sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en el la página que conocía.

—Mi Internet está fallando mucho —dijo con tono molesto —. Mejor anoten cómo se llama y lo buscan luego.

Marinette sacó su libreta y anotó el nombre del lugar.

—¿Todavía escribe así? ¡qué tierno! —exclamó Adrien, su rostro demostraba ternura.

De acuerdo... la mayoría de las personas utilizaban caligrafía distinta, pero Marinette aún escribía de modo manuscrito, como los niños pequeños. ¿Por qué? Porque la letra imprenta de la chica era incomprensible, además, no se sentía cómoda. Era mejor escribir como a ti te gustaba.

Luego, por alguna razón Sabine y Adrien ingresaron al pasillo de los cuadernos. Marinette no quiso entrar, prefirió quedarse cuidando el carrito.

—¡Mira, Mari! —le gritó Adrien —. ¡Son emojis!

Él sostenía caritas en sus manos, eran distintas caras de emojis.

¿Por qué el supermercado vendía círculos de emojis? ¿qué sentido tenían?

—Son Pots-its —le explicó Adrien —. Te servirían por si quieres anotar ideas para tus historias.

Los ojos de Marinette por poco se abrieron debido a la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras del rubio. ¿En serio él estaba hablando de historias? ¿acaso él conocía sus historias? Quizás era peligroso publicarlas...

—No se puede, pegaría eso en la pared y de por si ya no tiene espacio —bromeó su madre.

Eso era lo lindo de Sabine, que hablaba de tantas cosas distintas que para ella era fácil cambiar de tema y "salvar" la situación, como lo había hecho ahora quizás sin darse cuenta.

Adrien salió de aquel pasillo y se situó frente a las cosas de Halloween. Ahí les enseñó una araña negra bastante realista a ambas mujeres.

A Marinette no le gustó, ¡era horrible!

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Adrien, y como todo un travieso acercó esa cosa a la azabache.

—Me pone nerviosa —respondió de modo serio.

—Yo cuando tenía tú edad tuve muchas arañas, incluso tarántulas —dijo con orgullo Adrien.

¡¿Arañas mascota?! ¡por Dios santo! Es mejor tener un cerdito, o una ardilla. ¿Quién quiere una araña?

—Ahora que lo pienso también tuve muchas serpientes —recordó.

Arañas y serpientes... qué chico más raro.

—¿Y de dónde los sacabas? —le preguntó Sabine.

Buena pregunta...

—De mis viajes escolares —respondió mientras reía como un niño travieso.

Marinette nunca fue a un viaje escolar, no había vivido esas experiencias porque su madre no le daba el permiso, así que no tenía historias locas.

Luego se despidieron.

Algo que llamó notoriamente la atención de Marinette fue que ella estaba dispuesta a despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla y listo. Pero por alguna razón, Adrien la abrazó y no se separó hasta que ella correspondió el abrazo.

Mm... ¿por qué había hecho eso? Era la primera vez que sucedía. Se sintió raro, pero también realmente tierno.

—¡Oh! Mari, no olvides que éste sábado es el día de la comunidad —le recordó Adrien.

—Sí, pero mi mamá no me saca —respondió ella.

De pronto todos se detuvieron de nuevo.

—¿No te saca? —ella negó con la cabeza —. ¿Y por qué no la saca? —le preguntó a Sabine.

—Porque no puedo hacerlo, tengo que trabajar —se defendió Sabine —. ¿Por qué mejor no la invitas tú?

¡Por favor, no!

¡Sabine no dijo eso! ¡oh, por Dios!

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y tuvo que ver hacia el suelo, estaba realmente avergonzada.

—Podrías ir a buscarla e invitarla —continuó Sabine.

Definitivamente... lo había hecho.

¡Qué momento más incómodo!

—Pero Marinette camina poco —respondió Adrien —. De hecho estoy intentando que me den ese día libre, pero...

¡No dijo que no!

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡en ningún momento dijo un "no"! Eso podría significar que tal vez... ¡algún día puedan salir a jugar juntos! ¡oh, por Dios!

¡Gracias mami por dejarme en vergüenza en ocasiones!

—¿Y por qué no vas al parque que está frente a tú casa? —le preguntó Adrien.

¿Y tú cómo sabes que hay un parque frente a mí casa? —fue lo que quiso preguntar. Porque él nunca había ido, entonces... eso fue raro.

—Porque mi mamá no me deja.

Adrien miró a Sabine.

—Es peligroso, en ese parque van muchas personas que se drogan y también han habido casos de robos —justificó Sabine —. Además, Marinette es muy pollita. Si la ven sola le roban el celular.

"Pollita", últimamente su madre siempre utilizaba ese término para referirse a ella, era incómodo e injusto. ¡Ella no era una pollita! Y de todas formas... "Torchic" sonaba mucho más lindo.

—Mari no sale como en cinco o diez años a la calle —dijo en tono bromista Adrien.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —preguntó la azabache, gracias a sus pensamientos se había perdido un poco de la conversación.

—Si te roban el celular no sales más a la calle.

¡Y seguían con el tema de que era una pollita! ¡Dios!

—No creo que eso pase —respondió con tono tímido.

—Sí, es probable —aclaró Adrien y Sabine asintió.

Después de eso, Adrien se despidió de su madre y luego de ella, dándole su segundo abrazo.

—Adiós, otra vez —fue lo que dijo Adrien.

La verdad es que la adolescente se sentía muy feliz de haber estado un rato con él, y lo que la había dejado muy emocionada fue su respuesta, porque él en ningún momento había dicho que "no", eso podía ser una posibilidad de salir juntos en alguna ocasión.

¡Qué lunes más bonito!


	24. Conversaciones sobre patines

Sabine había invitado a su hija al supermercado porque había comenzado una semana llena de ofertas, comenzaba la semana en la cual todos los productos en el Lider se encontrarían a un precio muy económico, y debido a ese motivo, Sabine necesitaba utilizar ambos canastos, porque quería comprar mucha mercadería.

Para mala suerte de la azabache, fue cosa de llegar al lugar e inmediatamente Sabine se encontró con Priscilla, una de sus mejores amigas. Por lo que se pusieron a conversar un rato afuera del local, estaban justo en donde se ubicaba el local de comida rápida Mc'donals. Marinette vio por la ventana y se fijó en que Adrien estaba en el supermercado, estaba llevando un carro transportador lleno de cajas pesadas.

—Podré verlo de nuevo... —pensó sonriente. La verdad es que últimamente ver a su "Abuelito" no le incomodaba tanto, ya no sentía tantos nervios, de hecho... le agradaba la sensación de sentirse cercana a alguien que no fuese su madre, de tener un amigo.

Después de que ambas mujeres conversaran un rato, Sabine y Marinette ingresaron al local. La adulta se dirigió a la sección de la ropa, comenzó a ver cientos de prendas. Marinette se quedó parada cuidando del carro, a ella no le gustaba ver ropa, le parecía realmente aburrida.

Estaba aburrida.

Pero después todo cambió.

Sintió que había una presencia a su lado, que alguien la estaba viendo de modo extraño, era perturbador. ¿Qué tal si su pesadilla se cumplía y era el payaso de la película que vino por ella? Entonces, se ánimo y levantó la mirada. Debido al miedo que la había invadido sin que se diese cuenta, dio un salto y dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era Adrien.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

Bueno, esa pregunta fue realmente innecesaria, por la reacción que tuvo la adolescente era más que claro que sí se había asustado bastante.

—Yo quería asustar a tú mamá, no a ti —dijo con tono apagado. Vaya, eso es bastante reconfortante —. ¿Cómo estás, Manita? —preguntó dándole un abrazo. Luego saludó a su madre.

—¡No me avisaste que estabas de tarde! —le reclamó Sabine.

—Es que estoy esperando a mi hermano.

—¿También trabaja aquí?

—No, pero compró un mueble y tenemos que llevarlo —explicó Adrien.

¿Los hermanos se juntan para comprar muebles? Vaya, Marinette nunca habría imaginado eso.

—¿Y cómo se lo van a llevar?

—En metro. Tenemos que desarmarlo y todo eso.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Sabine.

Marinette solo pudo pensar en lo raro que debe ser desarmar un mueble en la calle y después tener que transportar las piezas en el transporte público. Debe ser algo agotador y molesto, porque quizás debes necesitar cajas o algo así.

—¿Supiste lo que pasó hoy? —le preguntó Adrien mirándola fijamente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella.

—Marinette me decía: "Adrien debe estar feliz por eso" —comentó Sabine.

¡Ah! ¡¿por qué siempre tiene que dejarla en verguenza?! ¡qué penoso que Adrien sepa que ella habla de él!

—Yo no le digo así, es: "Abuelito" —corrigió Marinette mirando fijamente a su madre, por ese motivo no se percató de la sonrisa presente en el muchacho.

—Yo no me meto con eso —se defendió su madre.

—Sí, al fin podré capturar Pokémon nuevos —respondió feliz —. La primera Pokédex la tengo completa, de otra solo me faltan tres —explicó sonriente —. ¿Y has atrapado alguno?

—No.

¿Por qué siempre le respondía con monosílabos? ¿cuándo podrían tener una conversación normal y extensa?

—Es porque recién sale —agregó su madre.

—¡Oh! Estaba descargando la aplicación de Mc'donals, los cuarto de libra están baratos por hoy —les informó Adrien.

A la azabache no le gustaban las hamburguesas de Mc'donals, solo los helados. Así que esa información no le interesó.

Después los adultos hablaron sobre el patín de Marinette, porque la rueda volvió a fallar, ya no giraba. Y Sabine pidió su bicicleta de regreso, pero...

—Cuando terminé con mi curación se la devolveré. De hecho, gracias a esta venda me he depilado casi por completo la pierna —bromeó Adrien —. Me tienen que poner puntos de nuevo, creo que me corrí la herida.

—¡Qué dolor! —exclamó Sabine.

Y básicamente eso fue todo lo que ocurrió el martes dieciséis de octubre con Adrien.

Viernes 19 de Octubre.

Marinette y Sabine habían ido al supermercado como era costumbre. Sabine cada vez que podía sacaba a su hija a la calle, porque ella le había reclamado que pasaban poco tiempo juntas y ella estaba intentando arreglar eso, aunque normalmente tenían que ir a su trabajo, debía respetar sus horarios.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, Sabine saludó a Adrien que se encontraba afuera fumando. Marinette no se dio la vuelta, no quería saludarlo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y decidió que lo más sensato por su parte sería dejar las cosas así, como si fuesen dos completos extraños.

Ingresaron al supermercado y fueron directamente a la sección de los patines. Desde que Adrien había arreglado los patines, Marinette se había sentido muy alegre. Pero su felicidad solo duró tres días, la rueda volvió a fallar. Su madre estaba intentando solucionar el problema, pero no era tan sencillo, no encontraba cómo arreglarlo.

Comprar una rueda era bastante costoso y comprar los rodamientos (las balas de pistola) era caro también. Por eso estaban viendo si había algún patín en oferta.

—Nada —comentó Sabine después de haber visto la poca variedad de patines que tenían —. Lo siento, hija.

—No es tú culpa, te entiendo.

De pronto una vendedora de cabello negro y lentes se acercó a ellas, su madre le preguntó por patines.

—No hay más variedad. Quizás en bodega, pero yo empecé hoy —de pronto vio a otra dirección y agregó: —. Hablen con mi compañero.

—Adrien —susurró Sabine.

Marinette se quedó escondida en la sección de los patines, probablemente si se mantenía quieta en ese lugar él no la vería y no tendrían que pasar por una situación incómoda en la cual ella no lo saludará por su vergüenza.

—No, ya no hay patines baratos —respondió Adrien —. Yo le avisé cuando estaban —aclaró.

Marinette suspiró. Si tan solo su madre en ese tiempo hubiera comprado los patines ahora no tendrían ese problema. Pero bueno... las cosas suceden por algo.

De pronto el celular de Sabine comenzó a sonar y aparentemente su madre no se había percatado de aquello.

—¡Te llaman! —exclamó Marinette y luego se maldijo mentalmente, había delatado su escondite.

Para no quedar tan mal, salió de ese escondite.

—Hola, Mari —Adrien la saludó, ella besó su mejilla —. ¿Qué hacías tan escondida?

Justo tenía que preguntar eso, ¡qué malísima suerte!

—Nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Mm...

—Nada —volvió a responder.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sección de productos de Halloween y comenzaron a hablar.

Sabine le explicó lo que costaba una sola rueda y lo que costaban los rodamientos. La boca de Adrien se abrió de un modo divertido, como en la televisión o las películas.

—¿Eso vale? —preguntó impresionado.

—Sí. ¡Es increíble que sea más caro que una bicicleta! —se quejó Sabine.

—¡No es mí culpa! —se defendió Marinette.

Entonces Adrien tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar algo en Google. Buscó patines de Soy Luna y les enseñaba a ambas los resultados. Les enseñó los patines profesionales, otros que parecían ser de género o algo similar y también los patines de la villana, Ámbar.

Era triste pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar los patines, los tenía desde el dos mil dieciséis, ya existía toda una historia con ellos, incluso los había utilizado para ahuyentar a un chico. Realmente les tenía un gran aprecio.

Adrien les dio algunas recomendaciones de lugares a los cuales podrían ir, aunque según lo que comprendió Marinette, eran demasiado lejos.

—Mejor te dejamos trabajar, tu compañera está haciendo todo sola —dijo Sabine después de un rato —. Nos vemos —se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron de ese modo.

Marinette le susurró un apenas audible "adiós", pero... Adrien hizo algo extraño. Se acercó a ella, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso, él le dio un abrazo que cubrió casi todo su cuerpo, estaba inmovilizada. Fue tierno, pero de todas formas no quiso corresponder el abrazo. Algo se lo impidió.

—Nos vemos... —fue la despedida de Adrien.

Ella dejó salir un suspiró y continuó con su camino junto a su madre.

 **Terminar escondiéndote de alguien no es lo más maduro del mundo XD, ya lo sé.**


	25. Descubrimientos

El día sábado había llegado.

Día en el que habitualmente Marinette iba al supermercado junto a su madre.

Ella estaría más feliz de no ser porque sus patines aún no funcionaban. Durante toda la semana estuvieron cotizando precios, pero no habían llegado a nada. Todo era realmente costoso. Incluso Marinette le pidió ayuda a Alix, pero Alix la envió a un lugar aún más lejos.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos alguna solución —le aseguraba su madre.

De todas formas Marinette ya había perdido toda esperanza en arreglar sus patines, sabía que no tenían solución, sabía que el dinero no era algo que tuvieran en abundancia. Tendría que conformarse con los recuerdos que guardaba.

Lindos recuerdos.

Como cuando molestaba a cierto chico para que se fuera. Solo era cosa de patinar y listo, el ruido le parecía bastante molesto.

Sinceramente esa situación era divertida, eran recuerdos muy gratos.

O saber que esos patines se los probó su madre primero siendo ayudada por Adrien. Él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a andar por el Lider. ¿Eso no es tierno? Es algo que ella jamás podría olvidar.

Aunque también guardaban recuerdos malos, como las tres caídas que había tenido. Una vez se había caído por culpa de arena gatuna y estuvo cojeando por tres días. Aunque en definitiva, su peor caída había sido la de su mayo, porque terminó con la mano quebrada y enyesada.

A eso de las siete de la tarde Sabine había encontrado patines viejos de Marinette, de cuando tenía quizás seis o siete años.

—¡Quizás podemos intercambiar las ruedas! —pensó Sabine con felicidad.

Marinette no parecía estar muy convencida.

—¿Crees que eso sea posible? —preguntó algo escéptica.

—¡Claro! —celebró Sabine. Parecía estar realmente alegre por haber encontrado una solución al problema —. Aunque es obvio que yo no sé. Quizás podría pedirle ayuda a...

Marinette ya sabía que se refería a Adrien. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Su madre cada vez que tenía un problema le pedía ayuda a ese joven rubio. Era algo incómodo, pero bueno, para eso estaban los amigos.

Sabine le escribió un mensaje a las ocho de la noche preguntándole si se encontraba en el local. Pero Adrien no respondió absolutamente nada.

—¿Cuándo es el evento de Pokémon? —le preguntó repentinamente Sabine.

—Es mañana.

—Entonces debe estar en el local.

Ambas salieron en sus bicicletas y se fueron al supermercado. Amarraron sus bicicletas e ingresaron al local.

Como era de suponer: Adrien sí se encontraba ahí.

Marinette se apoyó en el carro y vio como ambos adultos se saludaban con su típico abrazo, era algo tierno. Luego ella se mantuvo en esa posición, ninguno de los dos se saludó.

Supongo que eso fue lo mejor: alejarse por su propia cuenta, eso era lo que correspondía.

Además la azabache se encontraba un poco asustada porque la noche anterior Lila (la madre del hijo de Adrien) le envió una solicitud de amistad a Facebook. Eso fue algo tan inesperado y tan incómodo. Ellas no eran amigas, simplemente eran conocidas. ¿Por qué la había agregado?

Realmente eso la asustó.

—Te envíe un mensaje para preguntarte si estabas aquí hoy —le dijo Sabine.

—¿En serio? Perdón me quedé sin batería desde hace horas —respondió Adrien y acto seguido sacó su celular de su bolsillo y agregó: —. Está apagado —y lo enseñó.

—Encontré un patín al que probablemente le podamos intercambiar las ruedas —dijo Sabine.

—Habría que ver.

—¿Y si lo voy a buscar ahora?

¿Ir a buscar el patín? Rayos. Recién habían salido y ya tendrían que volver a casa, qué aburrido.

—¿Alcanzan a ir y a volver? —preguntó Adrien.

—Mi mamá es muy rápida —respondió Marinette.

—Pero iría sola.

¿Ir sola?

Eso dejó estática a Marinette. ¿Qué se supone que haría ella mientras tanto?

—¿Te quedarías aquí sola? —le preguntó a su hija. Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?

—¡Qué eres mala! —exclamó Adrien —. Si sabes que no puede.

—Pero te quedarías con Adrien —Marinette negó en repetidas ocasiones con su cabeza y seguramente sus ojos demostraban su nerviosismo.

¿Ellos dos solos? ¡todo menos eso! Sería bastante incómodo, ¿de qué hablarían? No tenían tema en común. Bueno, sí, Pokémon.

—No sea mala —la retó Adrien.

—Marinette, te puedes quedar sentada, no pasará nada —continuaba su madre —. Así tendrás tus patines.

—Bueno... —respondió no del todo segura.

—¿Te quedarías? —asintió no muy convencida.

—Yo te hago un asiento.

Adrien movió una silla y la dejó lista para que Marinette se sentara en ella.

—Ven, Manita —golpeó la silla invitándola a tomar asiento.

—Gracias —ella se sentó.

Entonces Sabine se fue y Marinette se quedó sola con Adrien.

Sabía que era probable que él le hablara aunque sea un poco, entonces tenía que estar concentrada en no sentir nervios, en poder hablar.

—¿No estás muy aburrida? —le preguntó Adrien después de unos pocos minutos.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Adrien no hablaría con ella, simplemente se dedicaría a trabajar y listo. Estaba colgando cosas de Halloween junto a su compañera.

En ocasiones se iba (momentos en los que Marinette sentía pánico porque era como estar sola en un supermercado ¡enorme!, eso la aterró) y en ocasiones regresaba, pero volvía a irse. ¡Era muy feo!

Y era peor considerando la crisis de pánico presente en la chica.

En un momento apareció Luka. Él la vio, le sonrió y se saludaron, ella estaba nerviosa.

Él empezó a hablar con Adrien.

—Es que no tengo batería —dijo Adrien.

Luka lo estaba ayudando a guardar decoraciones de Halloween. Adrien de pronto tomó un gatito, el cual le entregó a Luka.

—Mira, Mari. A ti te gustan los gatos —dijo Adrien.

Marinette observó al gato.

Eso no era un gato, era el esqueleto de un gato.

—¿Te gusta el gatito? —le preguntó Luka.

Ella simplemente observó al gato, no era lindo.

Luka hizo que la cabeza del gato girará, algo así como la película del exorcista. ¡Eso fue horrible!

—¿Te lo presto? —le preguntó Luka.

Luka seguía hablando sobre ese esqueleto feo.

—¿Te gusta? —continuó. Sintió las miradas de ambos hombres fijas en ella.

—Es... bonito —respondió de modo nervioso.

Luka le volvió a sonreír. Pero Adrien parecía estar enojado.

—Ya déjalo así —Adrien arrebató el esqueleto de las manos de su amigo y lo guardó con algo de brusquedad.

Entonces... más personas llegaron. Había como cinco trabajadores junto a Adrien. Todos frente a la azabache. Eso se sintió como estar en medio de un montón de personas. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, su vista se nubló, sus extremidades dolían. Tuvo que hacer ejercicios de respiración. Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

—Quiero a mamá... —pensó asustada. Quería llorar.

Los trabajadores hablaban sobre las festividades. Adrien decía que la Navidad era terrible, que no le gustaba. Y también estaba hablando de que cuando trabajaba en la Carnicería le daban un bono especial en una fecha especial, pero ahora ese bono no se lo daban.

Sí que tenía quejas.

Después de un rato todas esas personas se retiraron. Adrien también se fue, tenía muchas cajas. Pero una trabajadora se acercó a ella.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió con un susurro, su voz no estaba saliendo normal, era carrasposa.

Otro síntoma de la crisis de pánico.

—¿Y tú mami?

—Es... es... tá... en... casa —ahora estaba tartamudeando, su voz había muerto.

La trabajadora la miraba de modo extraño, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —realmente parecía estar preocupada por ella.

No se sentía bien, se sentía abandonada.

Adrien en ningún momento se había preocupado por ella, no la había mirado y tampoco le había hablado. Simplemente se iba y se demoraba en aparecer. Después se llenaba de personas y ni siquiera la miraba.

Ella estaba sola en un supermercado enorme y en el anochecer.

Esto era muy similar a sus pesadillas. Como cuando el payaso de la película It aparecía frente a ella, o como cuando muchas drogas invadían el lugar.

—Sí... —respondió susurrando —. Es... so... lo que... ten... go... cri... —y entre tartamudeos explicó que tenía crisis de pánico.

Era incómodo estar tartamudeando. Hace tiempo que no tenía uno de esos feos ataques, normalmente le pasaba cuando estaba en el metro o en lugares desconocidos, más que nada cuando había muchas personas.

Ahora al estar sola en el supermercado se sentía mal, se sentía triste.

—¿Quieres que te acompañé?

Ella sí que era dulce.

—No... te... —le dijo que no se preocupará y que siguiera con su trabajo, que muchas gracias. Aunque gracias al tartamudeo tardó bastante.

—Pero ya terminé. Tranquila, yo te acompañó —y le hizo cariño en el cabello.

Después de largos minutos Adrien volvió y comenzó a hablar con esa trabajadora.

Hablaron de cocina.

—En casa yo cocino, Lila nunca lo hace.

—¿Cocinas de todo?

—Sí. Incluso cuando mis amigos hacen asados, me llaman a mí para prepararlos —rió él.

En un momento Adrien se iba a retirar porque tenía que transportar un montón de cajas vacías. Marinette se quedaría sola quizás por cuanto rato, eso la espantó por completo. Es que esa trabajadora también tenía que irse, tenía que pagar sus compras.

Pero por suerte su mamá apareció.

—No te demoraste nada —dijo Adrien.

¿Nada? Para Marinette se sintió como una eternidad, fue bastante. No le gustó la situación.

Aunque... en ocasiones ancianas le sonreían y trabajadores viejitos la saludaron. Pero... ¡no fue lindo estar sola!

Ella perfectamente bien pudo haberse ido de esa silla y Adrien no se hubiera dado cuenta en ningún momento.

—Lo hice lo más rápido que pude —respondió Sabine.

—Vayan a comprar corriendo.

—¿Pero y los patines? —preguntó Sabine.

—Terminó con las cajas y después me voy a fumar —respondió Adrien —. Marinette estaba petrificada, hasta parecía parte de la decoración de Halloween —bromeó Adrien.

¡Eso no es lindo!

—Gracias por cuidarla —Sabine besó la mejilla de Adrien.

Prácticamente él no hizo nada —pensó Marinette.

Esa trabajadora y Luka se fijaron más en ella que el mismísimo Adrien.

Las mujeres empezaron a realizar sus compras. Solo que Marinette sufrió los efectos que vienen después de la crisis de pánico. Porque cuando enfrentas la crisis, tienes bastantes síntomas. Pero cuando la crisis se acaba, también tienes síntomas.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar, sus manos temblaban y aparte de eso, quería vomitar. No podía dejar de bostezar.

El lado bueno fue que se encontraron con Priscilla, una amiga de su madre y ella la ayudó, la abrazaba y la sostenía por la espalda. Aunque aún así los síntomas no desaparecían.

Cuando salieron Adrien se acercó a ellas.

—No, está rueda no va a funcionar —dijo Adrien —. No es lo mismo.

¡Quedarse sola con Adrien no había servido para nada! ¡esto es increíble!

—De todas formas déjeme ver qué hago.

Adrien le puso un spray a los patines y después de eso hizo otra cosa y finalmente lo devolvió. Sabine le agradeció. Adrien abrazó a su madre, después se acercó a ella y se despidió, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sentía que vomitaría, pero de todas formas, alcanzó a escuchar la conversación entre su madre y Priscilla.

—¿Él era quien te gustaba?

¿A su madre le había gustado Adrien?

Marinette se sorprendió mucho. ¿Era en serio?

—Sí. Pero luego conoció a Lila y todo cambió —respondió Sabine.

—Pero es bastante guapo.

—Me ganaron simplemente.

Cuando las mujeres se acercaron a ella, simplemente se callaron.

¡A Sabine le había gustado Adrien tiempo atrás!

Una vez en casa Marinette intentó dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cerebro: ¿cómo era posible eso? ¿Sabine y Adrien?

Ambos tenían diecisiete años de diferencia, ¿eso no era mucho? Bueno... entre ella y Adrien existían seis años de diferencia, no era tanto, pero también era diferencia.

Se colocó de espalda en su cama y se puso a pensar en Adrien y su madre.

Eran lindos juntos. Adrien siempre la abrazaba, le decía "Sabinita" y la trataba de un modo especial, era bueno con ella. Además... la miraba de un modo especial.

—Tengo que hablar de esto con ella.

Marinette fue a la cocina, bebió un poco de agua y entonces se sentó en la mesa frente a su madre.

—¿Es verdad que a ti te gustaba Adrien? —preguntó —. Escuché tú conversación con Priscilla —aclaró.

Sabine suspiró antes de responder.

—Sí.

Eso fue tan directo.

—Me gustaba, yo también le gustaba.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque me buscaba. Cuando yo llegaba él me sonreía, me abrazaba, me hablaba y además, siempre quería estar conmigo —sonrió Sabine —. Incluso me seguía a la salida del Lider.

El corazón de Marinette se sintió adolorido. Es que... su madre acababa de traicionar su confianza.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó dolida.

—En el dos mil once.

—¿Ustedes iban a ser novios?

Dolía mucho.

—Pudimos haberlo sido. Nos gustábamos mucho. Pero luego apareció Lila.

¿Apareció Lila?

¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿si se gustaban por qué no estuvieron juntos?

—Lila apareció, aunque irónicamente él nunca la abrazaba, nunca le hablaba con cariño y nunca se comportó del mismo modo que conmigo —respondió Sabine.

¿Qué quería decir todo eso?

—Simplemente se embarazó, creo que de ese modo ganó a Adrien.

Pero...

Ese niño tenía tres años, no había nacido en el dos mil once. Algo no encajaba.

—¿Y pudieron haber sido novios? —volvió al punto que dolía.

—Sí. Nos estábamos conociendo, pero nos gustábamos.

¡Eso era lo que dolía! ¡por Dios!

—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Imaginen descubrir que tu madre podría haber tenido un novio y que jamás te diga nada. Eso es como traicionar la confianza...

Duele, duele mucho.

Se supone que ambas se quieren y confían en la otra.

—No lo vi necesario...

Después de toda esa conversación Marinette se fue a su cama, se acostó en ella y solo era capaz de observar el techo.

Jamás pensó en la idea de su madre con un hombre, mucho menos con alguien como Adrien. Después de todo... a ella le había gustado durante bastante, pero con todo esto...

—¡Ellos iban a salir en secreto! —pensó con todo el dolor y la rabia del mundo —. ¿Cómo es que mamá no confía en mí? —y se permitió llorar.

No lloraba solo por eso.

También lloraba porque se dio cuenta de algo: Adrien solo hablaba con ella y le daba esos tiernos abrazos para quedar bien con su madre. ¿Por qué? Porque a él aún le gustaba Sabine, eso es obvio.

"Sabinita", arreglar su bicicleta, hacerle todo tipo de favores, darle esos bellos abrazos.

Estaba claro.

Ambos se gustaban.

¡Él solo le hablaba por educación! Quizás para "sumar puntos".

Por un momento se sintió una tonta. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de todo eso? ¡qué imbécil!

—Mi vida es como una novela... —pensó.

Entonces...

Pensó en otra cosa.

Si ellos hubiesen tenido una relación en el tiempo en que ambos se gustaban, probablemente Adrien se hubiese convertido en su padre. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿imaginan eso? ¡qué situación más extraña! Todo era muy raro.

Y si ellos formalizaban, incluso pudo haber llegado a tener un hermano.

De pronto se sintió muy enferma. Todo esto era bastante feo.

Qué final más horrible.

 **La verdad es que me quedé completamente sorprendida con todo lo que descubrí hoy, jamás llegué a imaginar todo eso ._.**


	26. Pensamientos

Después de toda la información que Marinette descubrió sobre Adrien y su madre, las cosas cambiaron un poco para ella. Se sentía extraña, se sentía realmente confundida.

Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Porque... Adrien le llamaba la atención, le parecía un chico muy bonito, muy simpático, muy tierno. Era todo un adulto, era increíblemente alto, pero tenía cara de oso. Él podía ser adulto, pero tenía su alma de niño aún presente, por eso era tan infantil, por eso le gustaba jugar Pokémon GO y jugar con los cubos Rubiks.

Adrien era una persona muy especial, Adrien irradiaba ternura. Adrien era único, era fácil tener sentimientos por él. Pero como Marinette siempre supo, él era su amor imposible, después de todo, él tenía una familia, estaba con Lila (aunque no eran esposos, simplemente vivían juntos), pero se amaban, o al menos, la prueba de ese amor era su pequeño hijo. Pronto cumpliría cuatro años. Debía significar algo.

Solo que... era extraño pensar en que Adrien y su madre pudieron haber tenido alguna relación de noviazgo. ¿Imaginan eso? Marinette no podía imaginar a Adrien como su padre, le parecía bastante extraño. Aunque estaba segura de que como padre debía ser alguien completamente cariñoso, tierno, amable. Él era especial, de eso no había duda alguna.

Vaya que la vida podía ser confusa y complicada...

Una tarde ella se encontraba aburrida en clase y tuvo la idea de rayar sus venas junto a uno de sus mejores amigos: Luka.

—¿Qué podemos dibujar? —preguntó Luka.

—Tú solo mira —sonrió la azabache.

Entonces utilizando marcador de color negro dibujo la silueta de una pokébola. Y con el color rojo pintó su dibujo y con el azul hizo una tirita.

—¡Listo! —exclamó ella sumamente feliz —. ¡Es una pulsera Pokémon! —explicó.

—Yo no me haré una pulsera Pokémon —Luka se cruzó de brazos.

Marinette era una chica insistente, así que finalmente convenció a su amigo de dibujar la pokébola. Así que ahora ambos tenían una Pokémon GO Plus dibujada en las venas.

—Te odio —susurró Luka.

Marinette rió. ¡Claro que la amaba! Por algo eran amigos.

Ambos tomaron muchas fotografías de recuerdo. Luka le tomó una a Marinette la cual ella puso de estado y justamente Adrien tuvo que responder ese estado, ¡rayos! ¡siempre veía sus tonterías!

Adrien: me agrada tu Go Pluss

Bueno... eso había sido algo bastante dulce.

Después de obtener toda esa información, espero a que la hora de recreo se hiciera presente y le contó todo detalladamente a su mejor amiga, Alya.

Ambas se quedaron dentro de la sala para poder conversar a gusto y sin estar susurrando.

—¡BOOM! —exclamó Alya mientras movía sus manos alrededor de su propia cabeza —. Acabo de explotar, literalmente.

Marinette rió de modo breve, no se sentía del mejor humor posible, pero le gustaba saber que tenía con quien hablar del tema.

—Me quedé sin palabras —admitió la morena mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento —. No me imaginó como te debes sentir tú.

—¿Cómo me siento? —preguntó con sarcasmo —. Déjame pensar... —se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos —. Me siento un poco tonta —admitió.

—No eres tonta, eres adolescente —dijo Alya —. Aunque creo que es algo similar, la verdad no lo sé —estaba confundida.

—Él hablaba conmigo solo para quedar bien con mi mamá. ¡Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta! —exclamó Marinette con algo de dolor.

La verdad es que se sentía un poco utilizada. No era un sentimiento lindo.

—¿Sabes algo? Yo no creo que haya sido por eso.

—¿No lo crees? ¡es lo más obvio! —respondió una irritada azabache.

Alya se levantó de su asiento y sujetó por los hombros a su amiga, puede que ella se encontrará dolida en ese momento, pero no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Amiga, él se preocupa por ti —dijo Alya. Marinette negó con la cabeza —. Recuerda que te abraza y te mira con dulzura, además, dices que habla contigo, lo intenta —le recordó ella.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, verdaderamente no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué sentir. Estaba triste, se sentía muy extraña.

Alya le sonreía de el modo más amable posible, quería apoyar a su amiga aunque la situación era bastante extraña. Si ella hubiese estado en el lugar de Marinette... quizás se sentiría peor y lloraría. Marinette estaba actuando de modo valiente, o eso pensaba ella.

—Te ayudó a probar una bicicleta dentro de un supermercado —Marinette sonrió ante el recuerdo. Él la guiaba y afirmaba la bicicleta, eso fue realmente tierno —. Te obsequió un collar de Soy Luna —ese día él había dicho: "¡Te tengo un regalo!", parecía tan feliz —. Además, él quería jugar Pokémon contigo.

Marinette asintió, todo eso era cierto, todo eso había nacido por su parte.

—Y arregló mi patín —agregó Marinette —. ¡Me dejó patinar dentro del supermercado! ¡y eso está prohibido! —celebró ella.

Alya rió debido a la felicidad de su mejor amiga, eso había sido muy tierno.

—¿Aún piensas que solo hablaba contigo por compromiso? —preguntó la morena con tono serio.

Y fue en ese momento en el cual Marinette se quedó callada. Ya no sabía qué era lo que pensaba y lo que no pensaba.

A los pocos días Marinette acompañó a su madre al supermercado, tenían que comprar muchos productos y necesitaban del otro canasto.

Marinette iba algo escondida, no quería ver a Adrien porque desconfiaba de sí misma, no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción al verlo. Quizás con verlo junto a su madre bastaría para comenzar a llorar, debido a la tristeza presente en su corazón. El tema era complejo, no podía evitarlo.

Para su suerte, no estaba en el local, por lo que pudo caminar de modo tranquilo.

Cuando se estaban yendo, lo vieron.

Él estaba arrodillado mientras trabajaba con una máquina. Frente a él había otro joven, solo que era distinto, se veía un tanto más joven y más delgado.

—¿Trabajando? —bromeó Sabine al verlo. Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla.

Marinette se quedó estática. ¿Lo saludaba o se quedaba en su lugar? No sabía qué hacer.

Decidió ignorarlo, después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenía saludarlo o no hacerlo?

—Hola, Mari —él la saludó.

Ella se quedó estática. ¿Le devolvía el saludo desde donde se encontraba o se acercaba y lo saludaba?

—Hola —besó su mejilla. Él estaba completamente transpirado, era raro.

—Tengo que desarmar está máquina para llevarla en el metro —le explicó a Sabine.

Marinette pensó en que él la saludaba, quizás en el fondo sí le importaba un poco o simplemente era muy educado.

Octubre había acabado y noviembre había llegado.

Normalmente noviembre es un mes que no tiene mucha relevancia, porque es el mes antes de diciembre y todos aman diciembre, en diciembre se acaba el ciclo escolar y vienen las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Además, en diciembre contamos con las festividades, primero la Navidad, llena de nieve y de bellos obsequios y después la despedida del año.

Diciembre es un mes grandioso, es el mes que nadie ignorará jamás. Pero... no olvidemos que para algunas personas noviembre también puede ser un mes importante, como para las personas que festejan su cumpleaños en ese mes. Ese es el caso de Marinette, que su cumpleaños se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Estaba feliz, sabía que sus amigos lo celebrarían junto a ella.

La que no estaba feliz era Sabine.

—Ya estamos en noviembre y aún no me devuelven mi bicicleta —se quejaba la adulta.

Marinette ya no opinaba nada respecto a la famosa bicicleta, ya la daba por perdida. Seamos realistas: esa bicicleta se había ido en junio y ya estamos en noviembre. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ¿por qué no la devolvió antes?

—¿Y por qué no le dices alguna mentira piadosa para que te regrese la bicicleta? —propuso Marinette.

—¿Una mentira? —repitió su madre escéptica. Marinette asintió, las mentiras en ocasiones te podían ayudar bastante —. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

—Déjame pensar —Marinette tenía una idea, pero a ella no le convenía. Aunque... si se trataba de su madre podría ayudarla siempre —. ¿Él sabe que tenemos una panadería?

—Nunca le he practicado al respecto —admitió Sabine.

Bingo.

—Perfecto. Dile que necesitas la bicicleta pronto, porque esa bicicleta tiene parrilla y la necesitas urgentemente.

—¿Para qué la necesitó?

—Porque tienes que comprar un pastel de cumpleaños y no quieres tener que pagar el despacho.

Ese plan lo había visto antes en una serie, si en la televisión funcionó a la perfección ¿por qué en la vida real saldría mal? Era el plan perfecto.

—Eso es muy creativo —sonrió Sabine.

—Tú solo dile eso y verás como te la devuelve —sonrió Marinette.

/

Sabine: Adrien, crees que podrías devolverme la bicicleta antes del 16 de noviembre? Por favor!

Adrien: ?

Sabine: la necesito, por favor

es para comprar una torta

para Marinette

Adrien: ?

Mari esta de cumple el 16?

Sabine: si! por eso la necesito!

Pero Adrien no respondió nada más.

Desde la noche del cuatro de noviembre Sabine se había comenzado a sentir mal. Marinette se preocupó bastante por su madre y la atendió del mejor modo posible, no podía dejarla sola y moribunda en su cama. ¿Qué clase de hija haría eso?

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Sabine seguía vomitando. Ya era cinco de noviembre. Marinette quería faltar a clases y quedarse cuidando a su madre, pero Sabine no se lo permitió. Así que asistió a clases.

Estuvo algo desconcentrada. Es que como su madre estaba enferma, pudo revisar su celular y vio la conversación que ella mantuvo con Adrien gracias a la bicicleta. Perfecto... Sabine le había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal, eso significaba bastante.

—¿Dices que le dijo cuando es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Alya cuando estaban sentadas en la banca del patio.

—Lo hizo —confirmó Marinette.

—Mm... eso puede ser bueno para nosotras —sonrió Alya.

—¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?

—Que lo pondremos a prueba —respondió una sonriente Alya.

—¿A prueba? —Alya asintió —. ¡Alya! —reclamó la azabache —. Las únicas personas que tenemos pruebas somos los estudiantes, él es adulto, no lo podemos poner a prueba.

Alya golpeó su frente y negó con su cabeza. ¿Por qué Marinette tenía que ser así?

—¡Niña! —se quejó Marinette —. ¿No entiendes lo que está pasando? —ambas se miraban fijamente —. Escucha: si ese día él te felicita es porque realmente le importas lo suficiente como para recordar la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

El corazón de la azabache se aceleró bastante, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Adrien la felicite. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿y si ese día se veían y él le daba uno de sus abrazos tan especiales? ¡ese sería un regalo tan bonito!

Pero...

—Y si no me felicita significa que no le importó en lo absoluto —dijo de modo bajo.

—Haremos la prueba —Alya acarició la cabeza de su amiga, le estaba dando apoyo.

Marinette se sintió decidida. Esa sería la prueba de oro. El día de su cumpleaños podría pasar por toda una decepción, o podría sentirse dichosa y recordada. Era una prueba tanto para él como para ella.

—Ya verás como todo saldrá bien —la reconfortó Alya.

Esa tarde cuando regresó a casa su madre continuaba enferma. Sabine se encontraba en cama, tenía una fuerte fiebre y escalofríos. Estaba resfriada o eso parecía.

Marinette quiso darle comida, pero ella se negó. En su lugar durmió durante gran parte de la tarde. Pero de todas formas la adolescente le dio pastillas para el resfriado, le preparó té e intentó ofrecerle galletas, solo que su madre no quería. Luego de algunas horas le hizo compañía y conversó con ella.

—¡Por favor, cállate! —suplicaba su madre —. Quiero dormir.

—Durmamos juntas —y para que ninguna de las dos estuviese sola, Marinette realmente se acostó con su madre.

Fue una sensación bonita dormir al lado de tú madre. Es como volver a la niñez, la época en la que las preocupaciones no existen y tienes a tu fortaleza a tú lado, porque sabes que con tu mami nunca nadie podrá hacerte daño, sabes que estás completamente a salvo.

Sabine era el pilar que Marinette necesitaba para no derribarse. La persona en la que más confiaba.

Al siguiente día Sabine consiguió levantarse, pero aún así se sentía un poco débil, aún no estaba del todo bien.

Se habían quedado sin comestibles y por ese motivo Sabine tenía que ir al supermercado, además, daría una justificación de sus dos ausencias.

Marinette fue con su madre por seguridad. Andar en bicicleta saliendo de un resfriado fuerte no era algo muy sensato por parte de Sabine, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Por eso ella se coló, por si su madre sufría algún accidente.

Una vez dentro del supermercado, Sabine se encontró con una de sus amigas que trabaja ahí. Empezaron a conversar, resulta que el día anterior el Lider tuvo muchas ofertas, rebajaron los vasos y todo lo relacionado a la cocina, hoy solo quedaban ollas.

Mientras las adultas conversaban, Adrien apareció. Él estaba transportando muchísimas cajas. Pero se detuvo para saludarlas.

—Él que solo me envía emojis —bromeó Marinette.

—Es que estoy enojado.

Antes de continuar con la oración, abrazó a Sabine y la mantuvo abrazada por unos largos minutos.

Internamente Marinette no pudo evitar decir "¡Awww!" es que eso había sido demasiado tierno. De acuerdo, Adrien siempre era tierno con su madre y con todo lo que sabía ahora, le era algo difícil no imaginarlos juntos. ¡Qué locas son las vueltas de la vida!

—Con todo esto de las ofertas, ¡estoy agotado! —finalizó la oración. Luego se acercó a ella: —. Hola, Mari —él se agachó para que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla. De acuerdo, eso era nuevo. Ella lo hizo —. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Silencio.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando, ¡nos vemos! —y continuó transportando todas esas cajas. ¡Eran demasiadas! Marinette se preguntaba qué contendrían todas esas cajas, era algo llamativo.

Aunque en ocasiones los hacían transportar cajas vacías. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás el supermercado las reutilizaba o algo por el estilo. Marinette no tenía ni la menor idea.

Él se alejó y ellas siguieron con sus compras.

Cuando terminaron de comprar, Sabine desamarró su bicicleta y como se sentía débil, su bicicleta casi termina tirada en el suelo. Por lo menos Marinette fue lo suficientemente rápida como para sostener la bicicleta, sino... bueno, simplemente la bicicleta se hubiese caído. Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Caminaron de modo lento pasando por el estacionamiento del Lider. Sabine bajó su bicicleta a la calle, pero Marinette no quiso bajar, se iban a ir, pero apareció justamente Adrien.

—Pronto te devolveré tu bici —dijo Adrien.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Sabine —. Ya la extraño.

Adrien se acercó un poco más a la bicicleta de Sabine y la observó más de cerca.

—¿Por qué tiene stickers? —preguntó con tono de diversión.

Marinette estaba incómoda. Literalmente Adrien estaba parado en el medio de ambas. Porque Marinette se encontraba en la vereda, Sabine en la calle y Adrien en el medio. Era raro.

—Porque es la bicicleta de Marinette.

—Oh, verdad —Adrien vio ambas bicicletas y sonrió —. Porque la que está usando Mari tiene un pedal que no corresponde —Sabine asintió —. Le devolveré la bicicleta antes del dieciséis —dijo en tono alegre.

¿Antes del dieciséis? ¡un momento! ¡él recordaba la fecha! ¡qué lindo!

Marinette se emocionó y se permitió sonreír. ¿Significaba que Adrien había pasado la prueba?

—¡Qué bueno! ¡necesito la parrilla! —exclamó Sabine.

—Yo también tengo que comprar una parrilla, mi bici no tiene.

En un momento un auto rojo pasó a gran velocidad y las personas que estaban dentro de ese auto gritaron. Por la hora, la oscuridad presente y la situación de estar sola en la calle en plena noche, Marinette se asustó y no pudo evitar dar un salto. Por lo menos había afirmado bien la bicicleta.

—Tranquila... —Adrien acarició tres veces su brazo y le sonrió de modo dulce, de modo tranquilizador —, no tengas miedo —añadió.

Marinette lo miró. Se quedó hipnotizada en sus ojos. Él nunca antes había hecho algo así, nunca antes había acariciado su brazo. Su palma era suave, era un chico tierno.

Pudo sentir su palma porque estaba sin nada más que una polera sin mangas.

—Tan desabrigada que estás —le dijo a Marinette.

Habla, no tengas miedo...

—Es que... no hace frío —susurró.

Adrien rió un poco y después sonrió.

—No hace frío pero no me puedo sacar el polerón —respondió él —. Mi mochila está llena —Sabine rió de ello —. Miren lo que tengo —y mostró un cubo.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, él sí que era como un niño. Un niño muy grande.

—Lo acabó de comprar —anunció sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero si ya tienes muchos —dijo Sabine.

—Tengo más de treinta —rió él —. Pero me encantan.

Comenzó a mover su cubo, lo desarmó porque aún estaba armado con los colores y todo eso. Sabine en un momento dijo: "tú podrías hacer eso para mejorar tu mano", ella respondió: "mi mano ya está bien", "no lo está" le dijo su madre.

Por Dios, esa situación del yeso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, no era necesario seguir hablando de ello. Pasado pisado. Hakuna Matata.

"De hecho cuando armas un cubo duele, es un muy buen ejercicio" fue lo que dijo Adrien "aunque también existen unas pelotas que ayudan como ejercicio" añadió.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —preguntó Sabine.

—A comprar cigarros —respondió Adrien.

—Caminemos.

Y la vida le había regalado un momento al lado de Adrien, para su suerte o mala suerte. Sabine se mantuvo en la calle y Adrien quedó al lado de ella.

—¿Haz visto los nuevos Pokémon que agregaron al juego? —le preguntó él. Ella asintió —. ¿Viste a Ponyta?

—Sí.

—¿Y a Rapidash?

—Sí.

—¿Y Cubone? —¿pero solo sabe hablar de Pokémon éste chico o qué? Ahora asintió. Él siguió hablando de los nuevos Pokémon y ella ya empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero no porque no los había visto, sino que porque se aburrió del tema.

Y recordó su teoría de que él le hablaba por obligación y repentinamente se sintió un poco enojada. La verdad es que no sabía que sentir al respecto, ya no sabía como tomar la situación con Adrien, era extraño.

—Yo no he atrapado ninguno —le dijo Adrien —. Con tanto trabajo ya no he tenido tiempo de jugar.

—¿Y cómo no te hemos visto? —preguntó Sabine.

—Es porque he estado en bodega —respondió él —. He tenido demasiado trabajo, me he estado yendo demasiado tarde.

—Yo casi me muero ayer, estaba con un resfriado terrible —comentó Sabine —. ¡Y Marinette no me dejó morir tranquila! Me hablaba hasta por los codos.

—Tú sí que eres malvada —le dijo Adrien.

¿Malvada?

Simplemente estaba cuidando a su madre. ¿Dónde está la maldad en eso?

No hablaron más y Adrien le dio un abrazo de despedida a Sabine. Luego se acercó a ella "Adiós, Manita" le dijo mientras se agachaba para que ella besará su mejilla, ella lo hizo y él le dio un leve abrazo. "Cuídense" fue lo último que dijo.

Una vez en casa, pasó algo que Marinette jamás imaginó sucedería.

—¿Por qué no lo miras? —le preguntó su madre con tono preocupado.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la azabache sentándose en la mesa.

—Marinette, Adrien habla contigo y tú ni siquiera lo miras —le dijo. La chica abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿en serio la iban a retar por eso? —. Él intenta entablar una conversación contigo, realmente lo intenta y tú ni siquiera lo miras.

Marinette se sintió expuesta.

—No me doy cuenta, lo siento —no le contaría lo que sucedía realmente.

—No seas grosera con él, es un buen chico y te mira con cariño.

Cariño...

Vaya, Marinette realmente se sentía confundida respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Éste capítulo quedó bastante extenso porque junté muchos días, jaja.**

 **Todo lo del final fue lo que sucedió hoy. Y sí, me sorprendí bastante cuando mi mamá me regañó por no hablar con él _, no me lo esperaba.**


	27. El viernes es

La semana había vuelto a iniciar, solo que está vez parecía ser una semana mucho mejor para nuestra querida azabache. Debido a que era doce de noviembre, ¿qué importaba que fuese lunes y tuviera clases? ¡nada! Solo había que concentrarse en lo positivo: cuatro días.

¿Cuatro días para qué? Pues... ¡es lógico! Faltaban cuatro días para que Marinette finalmente cumpliera sus quince años. Ella estaba feliz, estaba ansiosa y al mismo tiempo bastante nerviosa. Quince años... era una edad nueva, un año más vieja, más cerca de ser una abuelita y de vivir nuevas experiencias. Cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en una adulta.

Estaba feliz, aunque no quería festejar ese día, simplemente sería el día de "su" cumpleaños, pero sin una celebración, o eso esperaba.

Tristemente después de todo su lunes resultó siendo arruinado. Después de clases Marinette llegó a su casa y empezó a hacer las tareas, como el año estaba acabando, las tareas eran más que antes, incluso tenía pruebas pendientes. Pero todo eso valía la pena cuando sabía que podría salir con su madre, ir al supermercado y quizás tener la suerte de ver a su adorado rubio.

Pero eso no pudo ser posible.

Por alguna razón comenzó a llover a eso de las siete de la tarde. Era una lluvia fuerte, sonora y con truenos y relámpagos. Realmente aterraba. Por esa razón Marinette tuvo que quedarse en casa.

Cuando Sabine llegó a casa a eso de las once y media de la noche, entró de inmediato a la habitación de su hija. Era extraño ver el rostro de su madre, es que por alguna razón parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

¿Había sucedido algo realmente gracioso en su trabajo? ¡qué suerte tenía de poder pasar por cosas interesantes! Estar en casa es más bien aburrido.

—Hija, tú tanto que decías que él te odiaba, que él te había borrado...

¿Odiar? ¿borrar? Solo una persona la había eliminado de sus contactos de un día para el otro.

—¿Hablas de mi abuelito? —preguntó sintiéndose algo confundida. ¿Por qué su madre hablaba de su abuelito?

—Sí —confirmó.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron debido a la impresión. ¡No puede ser! ¿hablaron de ese tema? ¿su madre había sido capaz de preguntarle el motivo del por qué la había borrado? Por favor, Dios, no.

—¿Le preguntaste por qué me borró? —su voz sonó asustada, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—No —Sabine se sentó en los pies de la cama de Marinette antes de continuar con la conversación —. Él me dijo que hace tiempo cambió de celular y al hacer eso, se le borraron cientos de contactos y ellos le reclamaban —respondió Sabine.

Marinette se sintió tonta.

Se había enojado y sentido tan triste al sentirse borrada y al final, todo había sido un mal entendido. Él jamás la había borrado, todo había sido un error de su celular.

Entonces... después de todo ella nunca hizo nada malo, ella nunca lo molestó. ¡Ay, Dios! Sufrió tanto para nada. Vaya, realmente tenía que hablar de ese tema con Alya, aunque seguramente ella se moriría de risa al escuchar lo que había pasado.

—Me mostró sus contactos, realmente perdió a muchos —continuó Sabine. Marinette solo rió, sí, reía de ella misma al ser tan imaginativa —. Me había preguntado: ¿yo te salgo con foto? Y así empezó todo.

—Es bueno saberlo, gracias, mamá —respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

Recordó que se había molestado un poco al pensar que él la había borrado, pero que después el día que se vieron después de mucho tiempo, él jamás actuó de modo distinto. Ese día la había saludado, la había abrazado y la había dejado jugar con su pulsera Pokémon. Adrien nunca cambió. Adrien siempre era tierno con ella.

Adrien era un buen chico.

—De hecho, cuándo me vio me preguntó por ti —Sabine sonreía de modo llamativo.

—¿Te preguntó por mí? —eso emocionó a la adolescente.

—Sí, me dijo: "¿y la niñita?"

—¿Niñita? —preguntó frunciendo su ceño. ¡¿Por qué tenía que decirle de ese modo?! Sonaba tierno, pero... ¡no era lindo! Ella no era una "niñita", era una adolescente.

—Entonces le dije que no podías venir por la lluvia, que era peligroso y él me encontró la razón.

Claro que le encontró la razón a Sabine, ambos son adultos y los adultos normalmente piensan del mismo modo aburrido. Pero bueno... cosas de la vida.

—Y también dijo: ¡el viernes es el cumpleaños de Manita!

¡¿Sabía de su cumpleaños y lo dijo?!

¡Por Dios!

¡Adrien Agreste tiene presente su cumpleaños!

La sonrisa se formó automáticamente en los labios de la azabache, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Adrien la tenía presente!

—¿Él lo dijo? —preguntó sonriendo tontamente, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sí, él sacó el tema —confirmó su madre.

—Él lo sabe... —susurró más que nada para sí misma. Pero Sabine asintió porque la escuchó.

—Parecía tan feliz al decir aquello —Marinette se sonrojó incluso sin darse cuenta —. Y dijo que entre miércoles y jueves me devuelve la bicicleta, gracias por la idea —Sabine besó la mejilla de su niña y se retiró de la habitación, realmente quería dormir.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró mientras observaba pensativa el techo. La idea de la bicicleta era una excusa para que Adrien la devolviera, lo de su cumpleaños daba exactamente igual, ella pensaba que a él no le importaría, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. ¡Él tenía muy presente su cumpleaños!

Marinette consideró que solo los amigos se preocupan por esas fechas, y eso solo la llevaba a una conclusión: Adrien tenía aprecio por ella, la estimaba, la quería. Y ¡estaba emocionado por su cumpleaños número quince! ¿qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

—¿Y si me tiene un regalo...? —le preguntó a la nada —...creo que me desmayaría si eso sucede —finalizó riendo.

A veces la vida puede ser muy linda.

 **Justamente ayer escribí un one-shot relacionado a mí cumpleaños y hoy mi mamá me cuenta todo esto, ¿adiviné el futuro? Jajaja, la verdad es que estoy emocionada. XD Fue muy lindo que mi mamá me contará todo esto hoy, la verdad es que no podía dejar de sonreír, fue raro, jajaja. XD**

 **¡Sabe mi cumpleaños! Creo que eso fue muy bonito, ahora solo me queda esperar para ver si ese día hace algo, quizás me llama, me escribe o (lo que más espero) nos vemos en persona y me abraza o algo así :3**


	28. Cumpleaños

El tiempo había seguido su transcurso de modo rápido, como es de suponer.

El cumpleaños de Marinette finalmente había llegado, nuestra querida azabache ya tenía quince años, ya era más grande. Ese día se sintió muy feliz en el colegio, puesto que sus compañeros le cantaron "feliz cumpleaños" y sus amigos más cercanos le dieron obsequios, eso fue muy bonito, ella se sintió muy querida. Fue divertido el detalle de que Alya le regaló lentes de sol, eso había sido porque ellas jugaban en ocasiones a que eran agentes secretas, era algo que disfrutaban mucho.

Ese día ella tenía planeado ir al centro comercial, iría junto a Alya, Juleka, Rose y Mylene. Había invitado a otros compañeros, pero ellas fueron las que aceptaron en un principio. Entonces, como tenían planeado fueron a ese lugar, entre todas compraron una pizza, comieron y volvieron a cantar cumpleaños feliz a Marinette. Ella se sentía feliz y bonita, porque por esa ocasión "especial" se había colocado un vestido negro con mangas de tirantes, estaba feliz.

—¿Qué se siente tener quince años? —le preguntó Rose con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Lo cierto es que me siento exactamente igual —respondió Marinette con sinceridad, provocando las risas de los demás. Lo cierto era que no notaba ningún tipo de cambio. No era más alta, no era más inteligente y algunas cosas aún no crecían.

—Es porque apenas es tu primer día con quince —dijo Alya —. Espera a que los días avancen y quizás notarás cambios.

—O seguirás siendo la misma Marinette de siempre —opinó Juleka.

Así es como se hizo un debate debido a las edades y a los cambios que teníamos. Alya era de las personas que opinaban que los cambios eran notorios con el paso de los meses. Rose pensaba que los cambios siempre eran notorios. Y Alya respondía que su hermana había cambiado de un modo muy notorio en poco tiempo.

—Pero eso es porque Nora entrena mucho, el cuerpo cambia gracias al deporte —opinó Juleka —. Por eso mi hermano tiene músculos fuertes en los brazos, es la fuerza de sostener una guitarra.

—¿Las guitarras pesan? —preguntó Marinette.

—Exacto. Además, tocar guitarra mata dedos —se quejó Juleka.

—Entonces Marinette cambiará porque ella patina —comentó Alya.

Mucho más tarde recibió una llamada en la cual su madre le pidió ir al supermercado, tenían que comprar bastantes productos (para la panadería según Sabine, aunque la azabache sabía que eso era una simple mentira, ella le haría un pastel casero de cumpleaños).

Entonces Marinette partió rumbo al supermercado con el corazón en su garganta. ¡Se sentía emocionada! ¿qué pasaría si Adrien estaba ahí? Él sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, probablemente la saludaría y le daría uno de esos abrazos tan tiernos que solamente él sabe dar. ¡Sería tan bonito! Un recuerdo inolvidable.

No podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en eso.

Aunque cuando llegó al supermercado, él no estaba presente. Solo se ilusionó tontamente, no recibiría una felicitación por parte de su rubio favorito, ¡qué triste!

Al llegar a casa, Marinette finalmente encendió su celular. ¡Oh, sí! Sucede que ella tiene una especie de "tradición", resulta que el día de su cumpleaños no abre Whatsapp y tampoco Facebook durante todo el día. Eso es para no ver quien le escribió y quien no, ¡así resulta una sorpresa!, es más emocionante de ese modo.

Abrió sus mensajes.

Recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que Tom le había escrito, su padre. Era irónico, el año dos mil dieciséis habían pasado el cumpleaños juntos, él había ido a visitarla y luego había desaparecido de su vida nuevamente. Ya en el dos mil diecisiete se vieron durante el verano quizás unas tres veces como máximo y finalmente, desapareció sin dejar rastros. Pero para su cumpleaños no le escribió. Y éste año, sí.

¿Qué sucedía con ese hombre? ¿por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos de ese modo? Marinette no quería saber de él, ella no necesitaba a alguien que aparece y desaparece a su antojo, para nada. Si alguien te quiere se acuerda de ti durante todo el año, no solo una vez y listo. Eso no tiene sentido.

No se sintió emocionada, tampoco feliz. Quizás sorprendida, pero nada más. Además, no era un mensaje tierno.

"Hola, Marinette te quería desear un feliz cumpleaños" —eso no se leía muy bonito la verdad.

—No te entiendo, Tom... —se quejó ella mientras observaba el mensaje. No quería darle las gracias, porque sabía que de ese modo quizás la conversación se extendería de cierto modo, y ella no tenía deseos de hablar con su padre. De hecho, ¿acaso merecía ese título? Jamás había estado con ella, no tenían recuerdos juntos.

¿Ella quería que él supiera de su vida? ¿que supiera de sus amistades, de sus clases y de sus sueños? La respuesta estaba clara: no, no lo quería de ese modo. Las cosas estaban hechas de ese modo, no había cariño, no había interés. No había nada que los uniera.

Simplemente borró el mensaje y listo.

Y no tenía ningún mensaje de Adrien...

Lunes, diecinueve de noviembre.

Sabine había llamado a Marinette, nuevamente necesitaba del canasto presente en la bicicleta de su hija. Cuando la azabache llegó su madre se encontraba afuera fumando, estaba en su hora libre o algo así. Ciertamente Marinette no sabía bien los horarios de su madre en el supermercado, jamás había prestado verdadera atención en el tema, es que su preocupación eran sus estudios, con la llegada de fin de año, las pruebas estaban más complicadas que nunca.

Sabine la invitó a tomar helado. En cuanto terminaron sus helados, ingresaron al supermercado.

Sabine comenzó a mirar ropa, una chaqueta de color negro le había encantado. Marinette se sentía aburrida, a ella le gustaba mucho diseñar ropa, era uno de sus pasatiempos. Solo que... ver ropa le aburría. Todo era una réplica de lo anterior, ¿por qué no se atrevían a decorar la ropa de otro modo? Así no todo sería aburrido.

Repentinamente, las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas.

Sabine estaba saludando a Adrien, pero Adrien le dio un empujón. En lugar de saludarla a ella, se posicionó frente a Marinette mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Marinette instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo? ¿por qué había empujado a Sabine? ¿qué estaba pasando?

Ese gigante en ocasiones la asustaba un poco.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó él.

Adrien le estaba dando un tierno y dulce abrazo. Tenía todo su pequeño cuerpo encarcelado. Sus brazos eran cálidos, era uno de esos abrazos que realmente demostraban cariño.

—Gracias... —susurró ella.

No podía negar que estaba disfrutando del abrazo, era perfecto. Pero tampoco podía luchar contra la crisis de pánico que ya estaba comenzando, su cuerpo se quedó tieso, estaba rígida. Ella no sabía controlar esos ataques involuntarios que en ocasiones tenía.

—¡Me aprendí tu cumpleaños! —festejaba Adrien.

—Gracias... —repitió ella.

Y luego saludó a su madre, también le dio un dulce y tierno abrazo. Marinette sonrió, esos abrazos le parecían muy lindos.

—Me vas a querer matar —le dijo a Sabine —. No he podido traer tu bicicleta.

—¿Todavía existe? —preguntó Sabine a modo de broma.

—Se salvó de una inundación hace poco —la boca de Sabine se abrió debido a la impresión —. Tranquila, la bicicleta ahora está en un segundo piso y bien protegida —aclaró él —. De hecho, yo no debería estar aquí hoy, ahora tengo el turno de la mañana...

¿Solo trabajará en la mañana? Eso es muy triste, significa que no nos podremos ver tan seguido, porque en la mañana yo estudio... —pensaba Marinette un poco decepcionada. Aunque entendía un poco la situación. Sucede que últimamente el supermercado estaba lleno de reponedores, en la sección de Adrien eran como cinco en total. ¿Para qué querían un sexto reponedor? Era demasiado.

Triste, pero realista. La vida no siempre es como queremos que sea.

—Hoy en la mañana tuve que ir a hacer un tramite, sucede que olvidé la clave de mi tarjeta —mostró la tarjeta a las mujeres —. Llegué temprano, me tocó el número ciento dos. Esperé. Hice la hora, jugué Pokémon, participé en incursiones, cargué el celular...

Ser adulto suena tan aburrido, ¡todo se trata de trabajar! Excepto las incursiones y los juegos, claro...

—...y cuando volví, estaban en el número ciento ocho —la cara de Adrien mostraba enfado —. No me quisieron atender. ¡Perdí toda la mañana!

—¡No! —exclamó Sabine —. ¿Y no les contaste la situación? ¿que estabas desde antes?

—No te atienden si pierdes tu turno —respondió Adrien. Vaya, ¡qué malos son los que atienden los bancos! —. Se suponía que debía estar aquí a las ocho de la mañana y llegué casi a las cuatro, me retaron por culpa de eso.

Luego empezaron a hablar respecto al tema del peso. Resulta que Adrien pesa ciento nueve kilos, su hermano menor cien kilos y su hermana mayor pesa ciento veinte kilos y es más alta que él.

¡Todos pesan muchísimo!, Marinette estaba algo sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Adrien fuese tan gordito, nunca imaginó una cifra exacta. Pero eso daba igual, gordito o no, seguía siendo la misma persona.

—¡Ríete! —Sabine tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hija y la hizo sonreír con sus dedos —. Adrien no te va a comer.

¡No, otra vez!

—¡Mamá...! —se quejó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Adrien. Y nuevamente la abrazó, solo que de costado. Ella involuntariamente se puso a la defensiva y nuevamente su cuerpo estaba rígido. Sintió como Adrien se reía y luego la soltaba.

¡Deberían entender que eso no es apropósito! En serio, es parte de la enfermedad y no es a voluntad, es difícil de controlar.

—No estés rígida —Adrien comenzó a tocar su brazo con su dedo, ella se mantuvo rígida —. Estás tan rígida que me da miedo romperte —bromeó él mientras continuaba picando su brazo.

—No... —ahora su voz no salía, le quería pedir que se detuviera pero no pudo. Él simplemente la miraba.

—¡Es Adrien! —exclamaba su madre —. Lo ves siempre.

—No. Tú lo ves siempre —ambos adultos rieron ante aquella respuesta.

Comenzaron a caminar porque los jefes de Adrien se estaban acercando, o parece que eso dijo él, realmente Marinette no escuchó bien.

—Pero si se escriben y hablan de Pokémon —continuó hablando Sabine.

—Hace tiempo que no le escribo —comentó Adrien —. Recuerde que le conté que mi celular murió —le dijo a Sabine, a ella siempre le hablaba como adulta —. Por eso no veo tus estados, Marinette. No es que te haya silenciado.

Y ya después nadie dijo nada, porque unas chicas empezaron a hablar con Adrien sobre unos carros que se encontraban llenos de mercadería, aparentemente había que reponer.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba tiritando, de nuevo le estaba pasando lo mismo. Cada vez que interactuaba con Adrien su mano temblaba de un modo lento, pero perceptible, incluso en ocasiones era muy notorio. No dolía ni nada parecido, pero sí era molesto. Le recordaba un poco al parkinson que su abuela tenía.

Aunque claramente ella no tenía parkinson, era muy pequeña para esas enfermedades raras. O... ¿tal vez no? Ya tenía muchas enfermedades...

—¡Esto es hermoso!

Marinette encontró en los adornos navideños una jabonera que estaba llena de ¡brillantina! La tomó entre sus manos y ahora sus manos brillaban, ¡era como tener la Navidad en ti!, estaba feliz, estaba dichosa.

—¡Son las fiestas al fin!

Comenzó a decorar su rostro. Pasó sus manos por la jabonera y luego colocó los brillos en su rostro poco a poco, ¡incluyendo su nariz! Ahora ella era una decoración navideña.

Estaba feliz. ¡Muy feliz!

—Marinette —su madre la regañaba, aunque se reía un poco de ella.

Quince años y aún hacia cosas tan infantiles. Pero... ¡no dañaba a nadie!

—¡Amo la Navidad! —exclamó a modo de defensa.

—Eso se nota.

Cuando se estaban retirando del local, Marinette pudo notar que Adrien se encontraba afuera sentado mientras fumaba.

¡Genial!, ahora Adrien la vería con el rostro brillante. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

—Mucha brillantina —reía su madre.

—¿Qué pasó? —para su buena/mala fortuna justamente Adrien se acercó a ellas mientras continuaba fumando.

¿Por qué los adultos tenían la manía de fumar? El cigarrillo tenía un olor asqueroso.

—Sucede que tocó la brillantina y quedó llena de ella —Marinette mostró sus manos.

—Yo estoy a cargo de la navidad, también quedó lleno de brillo.

—¡Sí, tu frente brilla! —exclamó Marinette.

—¡Y odio la Navidad! —se quejó Adrien.

—¡Yo me puse brillo en el rostro! —exclamó Marinette orgullosa de su acción. Adrien la miró y no pudo evitar reír, Sabine hizo lo mismo. Realmente a la adolescente no le importó, le gustaba estar llena de brillitos navideños, era como ser una decoración viviente. ¡Eso era genial!

—¿Sabes? Tenemos en oferta el slime —le dijo Adrien.

—¿Slime? —repitió ella confundida.

—Es como una gelatina que puedes estirar y amasar, se ve en la televisión también —le explicó Adrien.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡es la de Nickelodeon!

Los adultos empezaron a conversar. Sabine le volvió a pedir su famosa bicicleta (seamos sinceros, ya pasaron cinco meses, ¿en serio hay esperanzas aún en cuanto a la bicicleta? Quién sabe...) y añadió que venderá una de las nuevas. El rostro de asombro de Adrien dijo más que mil palabras.

Luego hablaron de mercadería. Adrien vendía algunas cosas, como cubitos, cargadores, audífonos y más cosas.

Luego hablaron de mascotas. Adrien tiene un perrito que solo se queda acostado, ese perrito tiene quince años. Parece estar enfermo.

¿Saben que es curioso? Que en ningún momento menciona a Lila, es como si ya no vivieran juntos, como si cariño no existiese. ¿Será que algo sucedió? Porque de su hijo si habla, dice que juega con cajas de audífonos sin armar. Es un poquito sospechoso.

Adrien se despidió de Sabine, le dio el típico abrazo. Marinette vio como se acercaba a ella e instintivamente se puso rígida, era como un mecanismo de defensa que su cuerpo tenía.

Algo que ellos no entendían era que ese mecanismo no funcionaba solo con Adrien, era con todo el mundo, a excepción de sus amigas. Últimamente Marinette pensaba que era como un miedo que le tenía específicamente a los varones, y según su criterio, eso se debía a que no pasaba tiempo con hombres, prácticamente eran desconocidos.

Sí, tenía compañeros hombres, pero era distinto verlos algunas horas a vivir y convivir cotidianamente con uno. Por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba así. Con el único que no sucedía eso era Nathaniel, su mejor amigo, pero porque lo conocía desde toda la vida. O bueno, esa era la conclusión que ella tenía.

Adrien le dio un abrazo y ella se quedó rígida. Aunque... ¿era necesario tener ese mecanismo de defensa con Adrien? Adrien siempre era tierno con ella y le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños, aunque tarde, pero la intensión era lo que contaba.

—No te pongas rígida —le dijo Adrien mientras la mantenía abrazada.

¡Cambiemos eso de una vez!

Hay que tener confianza en una misma.

—Bueno... —sonrió de modo confiado, ¡ella podía hacerlo! —...si quieres yo te abrazó.

No le dio tiempo a Adrien de reaccionar, ella se separó del incómodo abrazo que aún los mantenía unidos, y al separarse extendió sus brazos lo más que pudo y se paró en puntillas. Ella le dio el abrazo, él correspondió y dijo "¡Awww, eres tan tierna!", mientras seguían abrazados.

Cuando se separaron Marinette se sorprendió un poco al ver como Adrien sonreía ampliamente mientras mostraba sus dientes y su madre se veía un poco... ¿conmovida? ¿por qué?

Ya después Adrien entró al local de nuevo.

—¡Se veía tan feliz! —dijo Sabine de modo risueño.

Eso bastó para que Marinette se muriera de vergüenza.

La valentía había desaparecido por completo y ahora había nacido un muy notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

 **La verdad todo eso de que mi "Tom" me haya escrito me sorprendió, pero nada más. Digamos que fue lo más inesperado que sucedió en mi cumpleaños .-.**

 **En fin... eso de los brillos sucedió, fue genial, aunque las personas me quedaban mirando XD, pero según mi mamá me veía bonita. XD Me arrepiento de no haber tomado fotos de eso**

 **Y bueno... fue tierno que "Adrien" recordará mi cumpleaños :3, aunque quizás pensaba que realmente fue el 19 en vez de el 16, la verdad eso me confundió un poco. XD Pero sigue siendo lindo, jaja :3**

 **Eso de que yo lo haya abrazado no sé cómo sucedió, pero ambos adultos sonreían tanto que fue como: "¿y ahora qué se supone que hice?" Jaja XD**


	29. Llamadas

Desde hace bastante tiempo que Marinette y Adrien ya no coincidían, no habían vuelto a verse desde hace bastante. La azabache aún iba al supermercado a acompañar a su madre, solo que ellos no se topaban. Él ahora estaba trabajando solo en la mañana, y por eso ella no podía verlo. No tenía sentido que ella fuese tan temprano al supermercado.

Diciembre había hecho su aparición y con eso, habían llegado los artículos navideños. Por lo que el Lider estaba decorado, pero no por completo, básicamente había algunos cartones con cosas navideñas y listo, no era nada llamativo.

Marinette sentía que jamás volvería a ver a Adrien, era un poco triste, pero era lo mejor. De todas formas, tenía que olvidar ese "crush" que alguna vez llegó a sentir por él.

Lo curioso es que desde el celular de su mamá, había descubierto que Adrien y Lila tenían problemas como pareja. Lila le tiraba muchas indirectas a Adrien de modo online, era asombroso. Ella escribía cosas como: "ya no sé qué sentir", "todo mal contigo", "quiero un beso tuyo". Actualmente ella tenía escrito "no sé qué pensar ya, por qué a una la ignoran siendo la pareja?"

Estaban pasando por una crisis en su relación. De hecho, ya no vivían juntos, ahora Adrien vivía con su hermano.

—Marinette, no todas las relaciones son eternas —comentaba Alya a su amiga —. Dices que estaban juntos desde el dos mil diez —Marinette asintió —. Quizás las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y listo.

Marinette simplemente asentía, lo cierto era que ella no podía saber qué pasaba. Tampoco le importaba, si ellos se separaban, era su problema.

—Lo único que sé es que Adrien siempre ha dicho que Lila tiene un carácter horrible —comentó Marinette —. Es muy fácil hacerla enojar.

Alya rió.

—No me gustaría conocer a alguien así.

—A mí tampoco.

Alya siempre escuchaba a Marinette, siempre podían hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso eran las mejores amigas.

14 de diciembre.

Sabine tenía día libre y había decidido llamar a Adrien. Desde junio hasta la fecha, aún no le devolvía su bicicleta, la necesitaba urgentemente porque quería vender una de las nuevas, así podía ganar algo de dinero extra.

—Es increíble —se quejaba la adulta.

Marinette se levantó y se posicionó al lado de su madre, no le gustaba verla de mal humor.

—¿Qué es lo increíble? —preguntó ella.

—Adrien no me responde —se quejó.

—¿En serio? —su madre le entregó su celular. Marinette lo revisó un poco y se dio cuenta de que Adrien había ocultado su hora de última conexión y aparte de eso, había desactivado el visto. No respondía las llamadas de Sabine y mucho menos sus mensajes.

Vaya, eso era extraño.

—No responde —Sabine lucía enojada.

Cuando Marinette estuvo sola en su habitación, le contó lo sucedido a Luka, él también la escuchaba cada vez que podía.

Luka: yo creo que vendió la bicicleta, sino, por qué hace todo eso?

Marinette no quería pensar mal de Adrien. Adrien parecía ser un buen hombre, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Pero la evidencia decía lo contrario. Eran seis meses y no había ninguna respuesta, algo sucedía, algo extraño.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Marinette sugirió que llamaran desde el teléfono fijo de la casa. Así Adrien no vería el número de Sabine y quizás respondería.

Y eso pasó.

Pero no funcionó.

—Me contestó —dijo Sabine al cortar la llamada —. Pero empezó a hablar con una de las jefas y luego me cortó —Sabine parecía irritada.

—Tranquila. Puedes volver a llamar en la noche —sugirió Marinette.

—¡Es un grosero!

Para Marinette era algo completamente nuevo ver tan enojada a su madre, ella siempre era una mujer dulce, pasiva. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —gritaba —. Siento que esa bicicleta ya no existe, algo me dice que la vendió o le hizo algo —se quejaba.

La adolescente mantuvo silencio, no quería opinar nada, porque no tenía una opinión más que nada. Toda la situación era demasiado extraña.

En la noche.

Sabine y Marinette se juntaron en la cocina a eso de las once de la noche.

El apuro de Sabine era vender una de las bicicletas nuevas antes de Navidad, porque las bicicletas son un regalo muy requerido, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Llamaron y sí respondió.

—¿Sabes por qué te llamó? —preguntó Sabine.

Marinette no escuchó nada. Pero después de que Sabine colgó, le contó todo lo que hablaron:

—Supuestamente no ha regresado la bicicleta, porque su compañero que tiene auto fue despedido y por eso no ha podido.

—Ha estado trabajando solo en la mañana y tanto trabajo lo tiene más que muerto.

—Durante el fin de semana se fue a la playa, pero volvió pronto. Fue con su hermano en bicicleta.

—Está viviendo con su hermano.

—El domingo se juntarán en un metro para devolver la bicicleta finalmente.

—Saludos, besitos y abrazos para Marinette.

Vaya, eso fue demasiada información para una sola llamada.

—¿Puedo ir contigo al regreso de la bicicleta? —preguntó una emocionada adolescente.

—No —fue la rotunda respuesta —. Es lejos. Tendré que ir en micro y después me devolveré en bicicleta —explicó.

Una decepción. Pero bueno, al menos Sabine tendría de regreso su bicicleta.

¿O tal vez no? Con Adrien nunca se sabe la verdad.

 **Básicamente no había podido actualizar porque no había información nueva, hace mucho que él chico y yo no nos vemos D:**

 **Pero bueno, hoy que se supo algo quise escribir un poco, jaja, además, el domingo podré escribir si finalmente devolvió la bicicleta o puso alguna excusa XD**


	30. Mentiras

El día en el que Sabine y Adrien se juntarían finalmente había llegado. El domingo se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sabine había despertado temprano, porque era su día libre pero quería planificar bien el recorrido que tendría que realizar. Después de todo, tenía que llegar hasta un metro que quedaba algo lejos de la casa.

—Mamá, deberías llamarlo antes de ir —por alguna razón que Marinette desconocía, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sentía que Adrien no iría.

—Tranquila, hija, no me va a dejar plantada —Sabine parecía estar segura de su respuesta, pero, ¿tendría la razón?

Marinette estaba segura de que esa bicicleta ya no existía, de que Adrien la había vendido o algo similar. Había que ser conscientes de que habían pasado ya seis meses, eso era demasiado. Marinette no quería que su madre perdiera el tiempo, nadie querría eso.

Sabine llamó a Adrien a las dos de la tarde. Nada, ni una sola respuesta. A las cuatro sucedió lo mismo, no obtenía respuesta. Y a las cinco tampoco.

—No me contesta —se quejaba la adulta.

Marinette sabía que algo pasaba con esa bicicleta, era un presentimiento que tenía y no la dejaba en paz. Era extraño.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé.

Sabine le envió un Whatsapp. Adrien le dijo que estaba con su hijo en el parque, que él le avisaría a que hora podrían juntarse. Con eso Sabine se quedó tranquila.

Pero no sucedió.

Habían quedado a las siete de la tarde, y eso no sucedió. Adrien no llamó a las siete, tampoco a las ocho y menos a las nueve. Esa llamada nunca llegó.

—¡Me iba a dejar plantada! —exclamó Sabine sin poder creerlo —. ¡Es un tonto!

Marinette no dijo nada.

Sentía que toda esa historia de la bicicleta jamás acabaría, era como un cuento donde te dicen una cosa, pero luego hacen otra cosa. Era bastante injusto. Además, Adrien era mayor de edad, podía dar explicaciones (eso es lo que corresponde), pero no hizo nada.

La noche siguiente, cuando ambas estuvieron en el supermercado se encontraron con Nino, el mejor amigo de Adrien.

Sabine habló con él.

—¿Adrien ya no viene en horario nocturno? —Sabine no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo y ya sentía un poco de miedo por la bicicleta.

—Muy rara vez —respondió Nino —. Esta de mañana siempre.

—Ya veo —Sabine parecía enojada.

—¿Pregunta por su bicicleta?

¿Cómo? ¿Nino también estaba al tanto de lo de la bicicleta? Vaya, eso llamó la atención de Marinette.

—¡Sí! ¡el otro día me dejó plantada!

¿Qué? ¿la dejó plantada? Pero si ella no fue.

Toda la historia estaba tomando un giro extraño, lleno de mentiras. No era lindo.

—Es que tuvo un problema, quería separar la bicicleta, pero no pudo porque después no la podía armar, le faltaba el... —Marinette no comprendió la palabra. Pero se dio cuenta de algo: Adrien también había mentido.

En conclusión, todos habían mentido en la historia de la bicicleta.

Primero Adrien, porque había dicho que estaba en el parque con su hijo, pero realmente estaba con Nino. Luego Sabine que había dicho que sí fue al punto, pero realmente no fue. Y Nino... pues... quizás no mentía.

Marinette era la única que no había dicho ni una sola mentira.

—Dile que lo odio, me hizo esperarlo —se quejó Sabine.

—Solo tuvo problemas.

Cuando Nino se retiró, Marinette solo pudo pensar en que ahora había dos opciones:

Nino estaba encubriendo a Adrien, había mentido con tal de ayudar a su mejor amigo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Vamos, ¿quién no defiende a su mejor amigo?

O... Nino decía la verdad y querían desarmar la famosa bicicleta.

Todo era un verdadero enredo.

—A Adrien no le costaba nada llamarme —se quejó Sabine.

Todo era tan sospechoso.

Pocos días después, Sabine llamó a Marinette para que la ayudará con las compras.

Cuando ambas mujeres estaban en el pasillo de la bebida, se toparon con Adrien.

Sabine colocó ambas manos en su cintura, demostrando enojo.

—¡Tú que no me respondes! —se quejó.

Adrien se acercó a ella.

—¡Me dejaste plantada! —continuó con esa mentira.

Adrien dijo: "lo siento" y se abalanzó sobre su madre, le dio un fuerte abrazo con todo su cuerpo. Sabine lo regañó le dijo: "no te tires encima mío".

Marinette se sentía enojada, no le gustaba la incertidumbre de estar metida en una gran telaraña de mentiras. Quería saber si Adrien era tan bueno como ella pensaba, o si simplemente era un mentiroso y ladrón de bicicletas.

—Hola, Mari —él la saludó. Se agachó a su altura para que le diera un beso en la mejilla, pero ella no lo hizo, solo lo saludó de modo frío.

—Te he estado llamando y ni siquiera respondes —se quejó Sabine.

—¿Hoy? No —Adrien se hizo el tonto.

—No, no hoy.

—Llámeme ahora y vea como no suena, mi celular esta en bodega.

Antes de tener que dar más explicaciones, Adrien simplemente se retiró, se fue a la puerta secreta (donde solo trabajadores tenían acceso); Sabine decidió no seguirlo.

Marinette suspiró con decepción. Últimamente Adrien se comportaba de un modo feo. Se escondía, no respondía mensajes, no respondía llamadas y tampoco daba explicaciones. Marinette no quería pensar mal de él, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Todo era complicado ahora.

 **Bueno... solo quiero decir que en ocasiones las personas nos confunden un poco. No sé, antes tenía a mi crush en un altar pensando que era la mejor persona de todo el mundo, pero eso ha cambiado un poco gracias a su actitud con todo el tema de la bicicleta. Y sí, ya sé que es un capítulo algo sad, pero es lo que ha pasado últimamente.**

 **Aunque...**

 **Créanme que en Navidad sucedieron muchas cosas en el supermercado, también esa noche me envió mensajes que me dejaron en shock. Mañana escribiré el capítulo navideño, porque va a estar bastante largo XD**


	31. Navidad

El mes de diciembre había transcurrido con gran velocidad, al igual que el resto del año. Marinette consideraba que ese año en especial había sido un año lleno de cambios y lleno de descubrimiento personal, simplemente todo había sido un nuevo aprendizaje.

Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre, el día previo a la Navidad. Día que Sabine tenía libre, pero que de todas formas iría al supermercado porque quería comprar comida para la cena navideña. Tristemente solo estarían las dos solas, no tenían más familiares. De todas formas, Marinette se sentía feliz de poder estar al lado de su madre, la amaba con todo su corazón, era una mujer especial.

—¿Entonces le darás el regalo?

Marinette se encontraba en una llamada con Alya. Su madre estaba haciendo algunas cosas y ella mientras tanto hablaba con Alya. Tenía un regalo para Adrien, que realmente no era para él.

—Espero poder hacerlo —respondió Marinette simplemente.

—Vas a ver que se sentirá feliz —intentaba animarla Alya.

—O se sentirá ofendido —razonó Marinette.

Pudo escuchar la risa de su mejor amiga a través del teléfono, eso la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa sinceramente.

—Marinette, es lindo que tengas un regalo para su hijo. Estoy segura de que le dará ternura.

La azabache había decidido que sería buena idea utilizar vestido, de todas formas, por alguna razón ese día hacia bastante calor, acompañar el vestido con un abrigo sería suficiente. Además, para que la luz no fuese tan molesta se colocó lentes de sol, no se sentía del todo bien.

—Marinette, ten en cuenta que seguramente el supermercado estará lleno —le advirtió su madre —. Normalmente en las fiestas se llena demasiado —explicó.

¿Sería una locura ir? Probablemente sí. Pero su madre la necesitaba, tenía planeado comprar mucha mercadería, entonces necesitaba de su canasto.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —intentó asegurar ella.

—Por favor intenta no tener una crisis de pánico —suplicó Sabine.

Eso era lo que más pedía la azabache, no quería tener ningún tipo de descompensación. Se portaría del mejor modo posible.

Apenas ingresaron al supermercado Marinette divisó a Adrien. Él estaba con una mujer y sostenía entre sus manos una enorme caja, parecía estar realmente concentrado, así que siguieron de largo.

Marinette solo pensaba en una cosa: la "Operación Regalo" ya estaba en marcha, solo era cosa de que se volvieran a cruzar y listo.

Ambas mujeres recorrieron todo el supermercado desde el inicio hasta la punta. Sabine estaba buscando ofertas, porque normalmente en las fiestas rebajaban artículos, como la carne, las tortas y más comestibles. El truco era sencillo: rebajar la comida que estaba por vencer.

Pero este año no había sido el caso, no había absolutamente nada, ni una sola carne en oferta.

Caminando un poco más, llegaron al pasillo donde Adrien trabajaba. Él estaba ahí, reunido con otras personas. Pero fue cosa de ver a Sabine y a Marinette para acercarse a ellas feliz de la vida. Las saludó sonriente.

—¡Hola! —le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sabine. Fue tierno. Después vio a Marinette y como ya parecía ser costumbre, se agachó esperando a que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hizo.

Observó a Marinette y sonrió.

—¿Y esos lentes? —preguntó Adrien.

Marinette recordó que no se había quitado los lentes y se sintió un poco avergonzada, es que sus lentes eran de color rosa y tenían forma de corazón. Eran tiernos, le gustaban, aunque también eran algo vergonzosos.

No respondió nada, solo sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

—Son de las chicas Súper-Poderosas —bromeó Sabine.

Eso fue aún más vergonzoso para Marinette.

—Pero le quedan bien —dijo Sabine.

—Se ve linda, le quedan bien —estuvo de acuerdo Adrien.

¡Adrien había dicho que se veía linda! Por un momento Marinette se quedó sin palabras, como que se paralizó un momento. Es que fue inesperado, fue algo bonito. Quizás se sonrojó un poco.

—¿No rebajaron la carne este año? —preguntó Sabine.

—En la mañana lo hicieron, ahora no.

—¡Qué mal! —exclamó Sabine.

—Antes cuando éramos más trabajadores en la carnicería tiraban más ofertas —meditó Adrien —. Es que solíamos ser nueve, ahora solo quedan cuatro.

Marinette recordó que una vez su madre le contó que Adrien trabajó al principio en la carnicería. Tenía que cortar carne, pesar carne, reponer carne y estar a cargo de las ofertas. Adrien empezó en eso.

Era tierno pensar en eso, en los inicios de Adrien. ¿Por qué? Porque él y su madre se conocieron en el dos mil diez, tenían mucha historia. Solo pensar en eso alegraba bastante a Marinette, era una tierna ilusión.

Aunque tenía el lado malo, porque al año siguiente Lila apareció. Ella también llegó a la carnicería y ahí fue donde Lila y Adrien se conocieron, aparentemente, el mismo año en el que se conocieron, comenzaron a tener su relación. Ciertamente, Marinette no sabía más. Tampoco le interesaba.

—De hecho, Lila y yo peleamos —comentó Adrien —. Estaba enojada conmigo, porque le compramos una piscina a mi hijo. Y como ella se iba antes, le dije que ella llevará la piscina, pero no, ella insistía en que fuera yo —les contó él —. Le dije que podía tomar un taxi y listo.

Eso sonaba un poco feo.

—Hizo un gran escándalo por la piscina —Adrien parecía molesto —. Además, se supone que en Enero tendría mis vacaciones, pero ya no será así. Y justo viene mi cumpleaños.

Sí, el dos de Enero Adrien sería aún más viejo.

—¿Estás de cumpleaños? —preguntó Sabine con tono dulce —. ¿Cuándo?

El dos de Enero... —pensó Marinette sonriendo, era lindo saber algo. Aunque todo era gracias a Facebook.

—El mes que viene —respondió Adrien un poco enojado, su tono de voz lo demostró.

Entonces, Marinette se sintió observada por él. Y fue incómodo. Ella misma se dio una rápida mirada y vio que su vestido tenía algo de escote, eso la hizo sentir aún más observada. ¡Dios! ¡llevaba un vestido puesto!, eso no era normal en ella.

—¿También te pones rodilleras con vestido? —preguntó Adrien.

Marinette negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Su madre la miró feo, ella le había exigido que se pusiera las rodilleras porque sino, después en la noche sus piernas le iban a doler demasiado. Ella lo sabía, pero odiaba tener que usar rodilleras, odiaba ser diferente a los demás.

—Llegaron unas rodilleras nuevas que tal vez podrían servir para Manita.

Él se fue, pero ellas lo siguieron. Sacó las rodilleras de la caja, las estiró y frunció un poco su ceño.

—Mm... son talla L, son muy grandes para ella.

Marinette nuevamente se sonrojó.

Si él sabía eso, eso solo significaba que pensaba que sus piernas eran delgadas, o sea que las había visto. Eso fue inesperado, pero de cierto modo un poco dulce. Últimamente él decía muchas cosas que la emocionaban aunque fuese solo un poco.

—Con zapatillas no creo que le entren —escuchó a su madre decir. Y vio como Adrien volvía a guardar las rodilleras en aquella caja.

Marinette se sacó los lentes porque sinceramente no veía bien con ellos, además, se sintió un poco ridícula utilizándolos.

—Hoy vendí una bicicleta que estaba mala, fue una buena oferta. La quería una señora para su hijo, pero él era muy pequeño —contaba Adrien —. Mi jefe me decía: "no vas a poder venderla" y al final pude —contó con orgullo.

Sabine aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar por su bicicleta.

Marinette recordó porque había estado tan molesta, el asunto de la bicicleta y todas las mentiras.

Él empezó a hablar sobre la bicicleta. Marinette no entendió mucho, pero aparentemente, ¡Adrien había realizado muchos cambios! Cambió el manubrio, hizo algo de cromar el manubrio. Cambió las ruedas delanteras e hizo algo con las ruedas y el canasto.

Aunque no dijo nada sobre la nota. Así que eso seguía siendo un misterio, o simplemente era un caso perdido, ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.

—¿Quiere que la pinte de negro? —preguntó Adrien.

—No, gracias. Me gusta que sea rosa —respondió Sabine.

Sabine rió y después añadió:

—Marinette me había dicho de broma que le pidiera la bicicleta al Viejito Pascuero —bromeó la adulta.

Ambos adultos rieron ante ese mal chiste.

—Tiene razón, ya han pasado como seis meses —comentó Adrien también a modo de broma. Aunque bueno, tenía razón en eso.

Repentinamente Adrien se había parado al lado de Marinette. Él sonrió y acercándose un poco más le dijo:

—¡Te voy a molestar! —y quería picarla con uno de sus dedos.

Ya había hecho eso en una ocasión y fue realmente molesto, era una sensación entre cosquilleo y molestia, no era agradable.

—¡No! ¡mamá! —Marinette pidió ayuda, pero Sabine no se movió.

Adrien picó su brazo en repetidas ocasiones, ella se alejó lo más que pudo, pero no tenía escapatoria. No le gustaba esa sensación.

—Al menos ahora te ríes —el tono de Adrien demostraba felicidad.

¿Ella se estaba riendo? Para nada. ¿De dónde sacó eso? Quizás solo sonrió, pero no estaba feliz.

Cuando él se detuvo, Marinette se enderezó nuevamente. Pero Adrien salió con otra rareza.

—¡Qué blanca eres! —exclamó.

Y antes de que Marinette pudiera reaccionar, Adrien colocó su brazo al lado del suyo. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. ¡Eso fue muy raro! Ella instintivamente se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

Adrien rió.

—No tengo gérmenes y lo moreno no es contagioso —bromeó él.

"No tengo gérmenes" —esa frase llamó la atención de Marinette.

Justamente ayer había hablado con Luka y estaban bromeando sobre Adrien, la conversación había sido algo así:

Luka: si quieres la bici de tu madre, dile a Eevee que se coma a ese hombre

Marinette: ¡es una muy mala idea!

Es un adulto, es gordo, es demasiado alto y ¡es un adulto! Fuma, bebe, tiene pareja, tiene relaciones sexuales, seguramente esta intoxicado y tiene gérmenes. Mi Eevee se enfermaría enseguida.

Ella había tomado captura de eso, tapando algunas cosas, excepto lo de los gérmenes y la intoxicación. ¿Y si eso era una indirecta para ella?

Se sintió repentinamente mal.

—Yo estoy quemado. Es que el otro día fuimos a la playa mi hermano, Luka, un amigo de mi hermano y yo —contó Adrien.

Ella ya sabía.

Había visto las fotos en el Instagram del hermano de Adrien. Fue genial, los cuatro fueron en bicicleta, eso era llamativo. Aunque... ninguna de las fotos había salido bien.

—Entonces, conocimos a una chica. Estuvimos con ella, fue agradable —continuó hablando Adrien —. Pero me quemé bastante con el sol. ¡Y me quisieron enterrar en la arena! Entonces la arena se pegaba a mí piel y dolía, ¡realmente ardía! —comentó con dolor y arrugando un poco el rostro.

—Tener insolación es horrible —estuvo de acuerdo Sabine.

La conversación terminó ahí. Adrien se despidió de Sabine dándole un abrazo y deseándole felices fiestas. Después se acercó a Marinette y le dio un abrazo de costado.

—¿Para qué te voy a desear feliz Navidad si llevas como una semana celebrando? —otra muestra de que había estado viendo sus estados.

Se probó vestidos navideños durante toda una semana, estaba muy emocionada y feliz con todo eso. Había colocado muchas fotos, porque se sentía linda. Además de eso, había escrito algunos cuentos navideños y eso la emocionaba. También escribió sobre sus películas navideñas favoritas y muchas cosas más.

Incluso se colocó un gorro navideño, estaba más que emocionada con el tema.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo yo no he visto nada? —preguntó Sabine.

—Los estados —respondió Adrien con diversión en su tono.

—Pues... yo te deseó feliz Navidad —se atrevió a decir Marinette. Entonces, se ánimo a abrazar a Adrien por el costado. Pero no contaba con que él le devolvería el abrazo por la cintura, fue una sensación cálida, pero también cosquilleante. No pudo evitar exclamar: "¡ay!"

Ya después siguieron su camino.

Y ella olvidó entregar el regalo. ¡Qué torpe era!

Una vez en casa ayudó a su madre a colocar la mesa y a preparar la comida. Ellas no harían una cena tradicional, harían algo más sencillo, pero igual de delicioso: una lasaña familiar. Y como postre tenían helado, era de tres leches, ¡delicioso!

Marinette fue a su habitación y revisó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Adrien donde le decía:

Adrien: "casi te acusó con tu mamá por tus estados XD"

Marinette frunció el ceño.

¿Acusar por estados? De acuerdo, ella colocaba un montón de estados, pero eso no era algo malo, era divertido. Sí, en ocasiones colocaba tonterías (como que las cigüeñas traían a los bebés al mundo), pero fuera de eso, no había nada malo.

Bueno... sí. Que se quedaba despierta hasta las cinco de la mañana. Pero en su defensa: las clases ya habían acabado, ahora tenía más libertades.

Marinette: No es mí culpa que mi mamá no sepa ver estados _

Fue su respuesta.

Y ahora se concentró en arreglarse.

Se pondría un vestido de color negro que tenía un lazo en la cintura, era largo y bastante bonito. Primero se dio un baño, después de estar seca, se colocó el vestido y unos zapatos con tacón, se veía distinta. Decidió dejar sus coletas, le encantaban y formaban parte de ella.

Aunque... decidió maquillarse un poco, le gustaba poder hacer cosas así aunque fuese solo durante una noche.

Se colocó sombra de ojos color lila, bastante claro. Un poco de delineador negro y finalmente, labial rojo.

Al verse en el espejo se sorprendió de lo mayor que se veía, aunque debía admitir que se veía bonita y... un poco más adulta.

Sin poder evitarlo, se tomó algunas fotos y las colocó de estado, le gustaba el resultado.

Después de mucha meditación, descubrió que prefería seguir viéndose como lo que era: una niña. Aún le faltaba algo de tiempo para ser mayor de edad, mientras tanto, quería disfrutar de la vida y de verse joven.

Se sacó todo el maquillaje y fue a comer con su madre.

Un mensaje llamó su atención.

Adrien: "También te pondrás un antifaz y te colarás en la fiesta del vecino?"

El corazón de la azabache se paralizó por completo.

¡¿Cómo es que Adrien sabía eso?!

Sí, ella lo había colocado en su estado. Pero eso fue en Octubre, cuando faltaba poco para Halloween. Porque sí, lo había pensado, pero era solo una broma.

El punto es que esa "broma" se convirtió en una historia, una historia que se encontraba publicada en Internet. Y... ¡también había más historias! Historias sobre ellos.

¿Y si Adrien leía sus historias? ¡¿y si Adrien sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia él?! ¡oh, por Dios!

Definitivamente sintió deseos de vomitar.

Marinette: "No tengo ningún antifaz, pero si tuviera uno lo haría"

Adrien: "XD"

Definitivamente, esa conversación le había dado mucho en que pensar. Fue raro, muy raro.

 **Bueno, todo lo que sucedió ese día en el supermercado me pareció muy tierno. Tuvimos mucha cercanía, jaja. Aunque no me gusta que me pique con su dedo, es raro .-. Y les advertí que éste capítulo venía extenso :o**

 **¿Pueden creer que haya recordado eso de la historia de Halloween? Me llamó muchísimo la atención, porque bueno, Octubre fue hace bastante. En fin, espero que no lea mis historias D:**


	32. Poke-problemas

Después de que Marinette analizará la situación, su conclusión fue que quizás Adrien sí había leído alguna de sus historias. Sintió algo de miedo y deseos de eliminar sus historias, pero decidió no hacerlo, eso solo demostraría cobardía. Entonces, decidió continuar con su vida normal.

El veinticuatro de diciembre recibió un mensaje en el cual le informaban que era la ganadora de un concurso, era un concurso sobre Pokémon. Ella se emocionó mucho, ¡amaba Pokémon! Y recibir premios de eso era como un sueño.

Obviamente lo colocó de estado, con capturas incluidas.

Y Adrien le escribió:

Adrien: la mistery box te da meltan

Marinette: No. Era un concurso por un muñeco o algo así

Adrien: la mistery box es del pokemon go

Algunas veces los adultos podían ser muy insistentes, pensaban que por ser adultos tenían la razón siempre. ¡Claro que no era un Pokémon!, ella había leído bien el concurso y sabía lo que era.

La discusión la estaba hartando un poco, así que decidió enviarle una captura de su premio.

Marinette: Por eso te digo que es un muñeco

Adrien: ah xd

Marinette se sintió un poco conforme, porque por primera vez en su vida había dejado a un adulto sin palabras. Eso se sentía bien. Por una vez en la vida tener la razón.

Al día siguiente, había salido a jugar Pokémon después de mucho tiempo. Había un evento especial, era un evento navideño. Y gracias a ese evento atrapó un Pokémon nuevo, uno que desconocía pero que era similar a Pie Grande.

Lo colocó de estado.

"Y yo que pensé que me quedaría sin Pie Grande" —fue lo que escribió.

Como era de suponer, Adrien envió un mensaje.

Adrien: Pie pequeño

Marinette: ¿En serio? En ese caso la evolución debe ser enorme

Adrien: Xd

Ella esperaba ver una foto de la evolución, pero bueno..., las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos.

Marinette en ocasiones pensaba que era un tanto insólito que el dos mil dieciocho hubiese acabado y que aún así Adrien no haya regresado la tan famosa bicicleta. Pero también se dio cuenta de que faltaba hablar un tema importante: el dinero.

El día de Navidad Adrien mencionó que hizo muchos cambios en la bicicleta, que la cromó, que cambió el manubrio y mucho más. Claramente para hacer todo eso, él gastó dinero, y era más que obvio que querría algo de dinero como recompensa, ¿cómo es que nunca antes pensó en eso? Adrien no regresaba la bicicleta, porque nunca hablaban de dinero.

Aunque siendo sinceros, era un poco injusto cobrar por hacer cambios. ¿Por qué? Porque Sabine simplemente le había pedido que revisara las ruedas, ya que cuando ella andaba, la bicicleta se paralizaba. En ningún momento pidió cambios, solo un arreglo.

—Con dinero danza el mono... —pensó Marinette.

El seis de enero, los regalos de Pokémon llegaron al poder de Marinette. Fueron entregados en su casa, ¡fue algo completamente emocionante! Recibió un muñeco, un llavero, un tazón, una almohada, calcetines y una chapita, obviamente todo de Pokémon.

Ella no pudo evitar publicar fotos de sus premios en Whatsapp, estaba demasiado emocionada, se sentía muy feliz, muy dichosa. ¡Era algo increíble! Además, los calcetines eran de Eevee, su Pokémon favorito.

El mes de enero continuó con su transcurso como es de suponer.

Sabine continuaba pidiendo su bicicleta, llamaba a Adrien, pero él había optado por sencillamente ignorar las llamadas y listo, no respondía y se daba el lujo de colgar las llamadas. Un día, bloqueó a Sabine para que dejará de molestar. La adulta se sentía enojada y frustrada, no veía una solución al problema. Marinette no comprendía porque Adrien se comportaba de ese modo, no le veía sentido, se supone que eran buenos amigos.

La mantuvo bloqueada durante más de tres días, siendo desbloqueada recién el sábado doce de enero.

13 de enero.

Apenas ambas mujeres ingresaron al supermercado, lo vieron en servicio al cliente, él se encontraba atendiendo a una persona.

—Ahí está tú ladrón de bicicletas... —le susurró lo más bajo posible Marinette.

Sabine asintió y siguió su camino. Marinette no comprendió esa reacción.

—¿No lo vas a increpar? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No pienso hablar con él.

Sabine estaba realmente molesta. Ella normalmente era la mujer más amistosa, tierna y amable del mundo. Pero hoy se negaba a hablar con Adrien. Eso solo demostraba su enojo.

Hicieron sus compras como era de esperar. Caminaron por todo el supermercado observando todo, a veces Sabine olvidaba lo que necesitaba comprar y se daba más vueltas de las necesarias.

Antes de irse, dieron una vuelta por la sección de Adrien. Y ahí se toparon con él.

Adrien se volvió y las vio. Los tres se estaban mirando, pero en vez de saludarse como solían hacer antes de forma inmediata, está vez hubo silencio automático. Adrien reaccionó y saludó a Sabine dándole un breve abrazo, luego se acercó a Marinette, se agachó para que ella besará su mejilla y lo hizo. Aunque fue un poco asqueroso, el adulto estaba completamente transpirado, no era una sensación agradable.

—¿Cuándo me vas a devolver mi bicicleta? —le preguntó Sabine.

—Apenas pueda —respondió Adrien apenado.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió Sabine.

—Cuando pueda —volvió a responder Adrien.

Nunca le daba una fecha, siempre era lo mismo. Vaya, qué alentador.

—Su bicicleta esta bien, aún existe, incluso le puse un pararrayo —contó él.

¿Eso no es algo exclusivo de los autos? Suena raro, bastante raro.

—¿Todavía existe? —quiso saber Sabine.

Dios, básicamente le estaba preguntando si la vendió o no. Marinette nunca pensó que ella haría eso.

—Existe —respondió él —. Cuando llegue a la casa le puedo mandar fotos si quiere.

—Todavía no he arreglado la rueda —confesó Adrien.

¡Ajá! Eso era lo que Sabine había pedido en primer lugar, había confesado algo importante. Hizo los cambios que quiso, pero no hizo el cambio que era necesario.

En ese momento apareció Kim, el amigo de Adrien que trabajaba en la Carnicería. Le llevó las devoluciones, era un carro enorme lleno de cosas que tendría que guardar Adrien.

—¡Es demasiado! —se quejó Adrien.

Sabine habló un poco con Kim, le hizo algunas preguntas que tenía pendientes. Kim se fue y ellas nuevamente se quedaron solas con Adrien.

Sabine observaba las carpas de campamento.

—Yo le compré una a mi hijo, siempre juega y no deja que nadie entre a su casa —bromeó él.

Entonces, dirigió su vista a Marinette.

—¡Manita, te tengo buenas noticias! —le dijo con tono emocionado.

—¿A mí? —la adolescente parecía confundida.

—¡Sí! —él seguía emocionado —. La próxima semana llegan tus cosas favoritas.

¡Sus cosas favoritas! ¡eso era bastante fácil de adivinar!

—¡Cuadernos! —exclamó dando un salto.

—¡Sí! —Adrien le sonrió.

—¡Dios! ¿van a llegar cuadernos de Escandalosos?

—No he visto, ¿sabes qué marca son?

—Torre.

—Puedo hablar con el encargado de Torre.

¡Dios! ¡Adrien era tan atento y amable con ella! Eso le encantaba. Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—En bodega tenemos cajas y cajas llenas de cuadernos, ¡vas a estar muy feliz!

—¡Tenemos que venir sí o sí! —le dijo a su madre.

Pudo escuchar la apenas audible risa de Adrien.

—¿Jugaste el día de la comunidad de Totodile? —le preguntó Adrien.

¡Cielos! ¡Adrien le estaba hablando mucho!

—No pude, porque mi mamá no me deja salir sola a jugar Pokémon —respondió algo apenada, según Sabine la podían asaltar —. Oh, pero ¡mira! —y sacó su peluche de Pokémon, el premio que tenía. Era un lindo y tierno Tyranitar.

Adrien lo vio y sonrió con gracia.

—¿Lo andas trayendo? —Marinette asintió sonriente, ¡le encantaba su peluche!

—Ella ganó un concurso —comentó Sabine.

—Sí, eran miles de comentarios y ella ganó —agregó Adrien.

¡Dios! ¡Adrien había revisado el concurso! Después de esa pequeña discusión sobre qué era el premio, eso resultaba bastante gracioso.

—¿Vio cuántos comentarios eran? —le preguntó Adrien a Sabine.

—No —respondió ella.

—¡Esto tiene que verlo Kim! —Adrien buscó su radio que parecía perdida, se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la tomó y dijo: —Probando, probando. Kim, vuelve dónde estoy.

¿Qué? ¡qué vergüenza! Su amigo era Adrien, no Kim.

Marinette no se creía capaz de enseñarle el peluche a otro chico.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Kim.

—Solo ven —respondió Adrien.

—¡No puedo! ¡qué vergüenza! —la crisis de pánico se hizo presente. Marinette guardó su muñeco, pero Adrien se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Yo se lo muestro —dijo él.

—No se lo prestes, después no te lo devolverá hasta seis meses —bromeó Sabine. Claro, la bicicleta.

—¡Es cierto! Tú no devuelves las cosas —ella también bromeó.

Adrien no comentó nada al respecto. Solo acomodó a Tyranitar entre los cuadernos, quedó bastante bonito. Pero se cayó. Adrien lo recogió y en ese momento, Kim apareció.

—¡Oh, qué lindo! —dijo sonriente.

Luego...

Marinette se sintió observada.

La crisis de pánico comenzó.

Palideció, el aire empezó a faltar, le dolía la cabeza y sus manos temblaban.

Y claro, ¡era el centro de atención de dos adultos!

—Hasta tiene una polera de Eevee —comentó Kim.

Ella la tapó enseguida.

—Esa es antigua —respondió Adrien —. Se la dieron en Navidad.

Adrien sabía demasiado sobre ella.

—Mira, tiene la chapa de Gengar —señaló su cartera.

Pero ella ya se sentía demasiado expuesta, quería irse.

Sabine se dio cuenta, empezó a echarle aire. Adrien también. Le devolvió el muñeco.

—¡Se va a desmayar! —exclamó él.

Marinette vio el rostro de Kim, tenía la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa y sus ojos mostraban confusión. Claro, él no sabía que ella tenía crisis de pánico. Sintió aún más vergüenza.

—Vámonos... —se dio vuelta y tiró a su mamá del brazo, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a vomitar.

—No me puedo despedir —Sabine y ella se fueron.

Incluso su amigo Luka se dio cuenta de que se sentía mal, él se acercó para preguntar que pasaba. Y claro, la condición de Marinette era extraña. Su cuerpo temblaba, su piel estaba pálida, bostezaba y sus ojos se cerraban.

En ese momento ella no estaba controlando su cuerpo, era una prisionera.

Y tal como supuso, al salir del supermercado vomitó. No fue una, sino tres veces.

Al llegar a casa solo pudo dormir.

Despertó como a eso de las doce, y tal y como supuso, Adrien no había enviado ninguna imagen sobre la bicicleta como había prometido. ¿Acaso eso sería una señal de que simplemente no la devolvería jamás?

 **Hace tiempo que no podía escribir porque no lo he visto desde hace mucho. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Navidad, y bueno... con todo lo de la bicicleta de mi mamá, han sido más decepciones que nada :o**

 **En fin... tener crisis de pánico no es bonito, es lo único que puedo decir**

 **Y creo que el día que devuelva la bicicleta de mi mamá, el Fanfic terminará (aunque no creo que sea pronto)**


	33. ¿Estás bien?

La semana de Marinette no había sido la mejor semana de todas, habían sucedido algunas cosas que le habían hecho sentir bastante mal. Después de haber tenido ese ataque de pánico en el supermercado, se sintió extraña. Tenía el breve presentimiento de que los demás podían pensar que era una chica extraña, rara y quizás loca.

Aparte de ello, sus amados patines murieron. Una de las ruedas se salió, porque ya estaba muy vieja, no tenía arreglo. Estaba deprimida, bastante deprimida.

El viernes dieciocho de enero su madre le pidió que la acompañe a su trabajo, ella lo hizo sin rechistar. Apenas llegaron Marinette notó que habían colocado las cosas de colegio ya, era fascinante, tenían cientos y cientos de cuadernos, ella quiso ir a mirar, pero estaban apuradas, otro día intentaría ir sola.

En la sección de comida para perros, se encontraron cara a cara con Adrien.

Adrien las saludó, a Sabine le dio un tierno abrazo. Luego se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura para que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hizo. Solo que Adrien no se rindió, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó de lado. Eso fue bastante extraño para la chica, él nunca había hecho algo parecido con ella.

No la soltaba, ella dio dos saltos y se separó.

—¿Cuándo me vas a devolver mi bicicleta? —preguntó Sabine.

Adrien se sentó en un saco de comida para perro, mientras pateaba una pelota, estaba bastante entretenido concentrado con su pelota.

—Apenas pueda, lo prometo —respondió él —. Solo me falta arreglar las ruedas.

—Pero ni siquiera respondes las llamadas, tampoco los mensajes.

—¿Cuándo me escribió? —preguntó él aparentemente extrañado.

—Hoy en la tarde, es que necesitamos de tú ayuda.

Sabine le contó lo sucedido con el patín de Marinette, él escuchaba atentamente.

—Estaré toda la semana de mañana, como es costumbre —Sabine bufó —. Pero puede dejar los patines en un casillero y Nino los verá —le sugirió él.

—Muchas gracias —ella sonrió de lado —. ¿Por qué siempre te tienen de mañana?

—Porque mi jefe está loco —fue su sencilla respuesta.

Marinette tenía las zapatillas desamarradas, y como tenía problemas con sus rodillas no se podía agachar, así que le recordó ese pequeño detalle a su madre. Pero Adrien se adelantó.

—¿Te las abrochó yo? —él se levantó de su cómodo asiento.

Marinette se quedó de piedra.

—Pero no te pongas tiesa si lo hago —bromeó.

¿Él quería abrochar sus zapatillas? ¿por qué?

—Responde —le pidió de modo divertido.

Su madre la observaba con una tierna sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Marinette se sentía nerviosa, pero asintió.

Adrien lo hizo.

Se agachó a la altura de las zapatillas y las abrochó. Él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada en su rostro, se veía radiante. Marinette no pudo evitar compararlo con un príncipe ayudando a su princesa, fue una sensación muy bonita, su corazón latía acelerado.

—¿Te gustaría que te abroche la otra? Pero responde —le pidió él.

La miraba fijamente.

—Eh... —fue lo que salió de sus labios, aún así Adrien seguía sonriente —, claro...

Adrien lo hizo. Luego la abrazó, ella se puso completamente tiesa, él rió con algo de ternura. Antes que nada, le agradeció por el detalle, él se sentó nuevamente sobre la comida para perros.

Quiso picarla con el dedo, pero ella no se dejó, eso no le gustaba.

—Marinette, ¿sabes que todo esto lo hago por molestarte, verdad? —preguntó él.

—¿Ayudarme? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, solo intentó ayudarte —le dijo sonriente.

Marinette no entendió a qué se refería con eso.

Solo supo que él continuaba hablando con ella, también con su madre. Hablaron sobre celulares.

—Mi mamá utiliza el celular que era mío —dijo ella.

—¿Tú lo configuraste? —ella asintió ante la pregunta —. Bien —la felicitó Adrien.

Luego por alguna razón Marinette le comentó el accidente que su celular había sufrido. Se cayó mientras andaba en bicicleta y ella lo atropelló con la rueda. Adrien tomó su celular y lo revisó espantado. Después Sabine le contó toda la historia de su celular y cómo lo compró, era una larga historia.

—¿Entonces tú ya sabías que tendrías un celular? —le preguntó directamente a Marinette.

—Sí, porque ese día salimos juntas. Fue en Halloween y yo me quería disfrazar —explicó ella.

—¿Y saliste disfrazada?

—Sí.

—Así que saliste disfrazada de gato negro a la calle.

Marinette abrió los ojos con impresión. ¿Él sabía eso? Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Luego hablaron respecto al hijo de Adrien.

El pequeño sabía utilizar celulares para ver vídeos en YouTube, se manejaba muy bien en ello, también veía televisión y le gustaba jugar en Internet. Apenas tenía cuatro años.

—No habla, pero entiende de tecnología —se burló Adrien —. De todas formas le llevaré una caja para que juntos armemos un fuerte.

Adrien seguía intentando acercarse a ella. Le dijo que se dieran los cinco, pero ella no quiso hacerlo. La mano de Adrien estaba completamente negra, se veía sucia y eso le dio un poco de asco sinceramente. De todas formas, ante tanta insistencia lo hizo.

Lo hicieron unas tres veces.

Él después empezó a hablar de su trabajo, había personas que no le caían bien. Una señora adulta de Servicio al cliente, lo trataba con mucho cariño y eran desconocidos prácticamente, eso no le gustaba. Según él, le decía "mi niño" y lo abrazaba, tenía demasiada confianza para su gusto.

Y había una chica nueva que era muy tímida y eso le desagradaba.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que el dulce y tierno Adrien pudiese ser desagradable con algunas personas, eso fue una gran sorpresa. Siempre pensó que era alguien amable con todos.

Luego por alguna razón salió el tema de lo que sucedió el otro día y Marinette contó que sufrió una crisis de pánico, Adrien pidió perdón por eso, lo cual fue sumamente tierno para la azabache.

—Yo le mostré las fotos de tú premio a Kim, él no sabía quien eras tú y le expliqué toda la historia y quedó sorprendido —contó él.

¡Hasta Kim vio sus fotos! ¡Dios!

—Incluso le llevaron el premio a la casa —sonrió Sabine.

Adrien le regalaría pinta-caras a Marinette, pero los dejaría en el canasto de la bicicleta para no tener problemas. Ella se emocionó mucho por ese detalle.

Después de un rato todos se despidieron. Adrien y Sabine se abrazaron como ya era costumbre. Adrien quiso abrazar a Marinette, pero ella retrocedió un poco. Él fingió limpiar una lágrima imaginaria, eso hizo sentir mal a Marinette.

—Aunque sea choca los cinco conmigo —pidió él.

Ella lo hizo.

Pero después se arrepintió, no podía ser grosera con el amigo de su madre.

—Mejor me despido —corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Qué linda eres! —correspondió el abrazo.

¡Le dijo linda! Su corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado, era la primera vez que eso sucedía. La emoción estaba a flote, eso era algo tan bello, tan inesperado.

En la salida se encontraron de nuevo, Adrien le entregó los lápices. Luego habló con Sabine. Hablaron sobre la famosa bicicleta. Le faltaba arreglar las ruedas aún. Y le dijo que todos los cambios que había hecho serían gratis, que no le cobraría porque se estaba tardando mucho en devolverla. También mencionó que tenía pendiente arreglar su bicicleta aún.

Al llegar a casa, Marinette se sorprendió cuando Adrien le escribió a las dos de la mañana. Tenía cuatro mensajes de él.

Uno era sobre Pokémon, no tenía importancia realmente.

Adrien: casi te delató de nuevo, jajaja

A propósito, estás bien?

Adrien: después te daré rojo y negro, no lo olvides! Jajajaja

Era tan tierno que se haya preocupado por ella.

Se podría decir que había tenido un día perfecto y que la emoción no desaparecería durante mucho tiempo.

 **Sinceramente estoy muy feliz de poder escribir algo alegre después de tanto tiempo :3**

 **La verdad es que lo que más me emocionó fue el hecho de que me haya escrito preguntando cómo estaba, fue algo demasiado tierno e inesperado 3**


	34. Cosas para el hogar

Hoy después de mucho tiempo nos volvimos a ver. He de admitir que fue algo tan inesperado, pero de todas formas me gustó volver a verte.

Me da risa pensar que justamente hoy en la tarde estaba pensando en ti, yo decía: "extraño a Adrien, me encantaría poder verlo de nuevo." Y lo que dije se cumplió. Me gusta pensar que fue una casualidad, o que quizás, se trató de una coincidencia demasiado mágica.

Aunque no todo fue del todo mágico, porque no estabas solo. Lila estaba ahí presente. Pensé que sería algo raro, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Supongo que debería contar la historia desde el principio, porque sino nadie me entenderá.

Mi mamá me había pedido que la acompañe a una nueva sucursal donde venden artículos para el hogar. Ella tenía la idea de decorar nuestro hogar, porque merecíamos algo mejor. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar la pared del baño, lo hizo sola. Mamá era asombrosa.

—Debí haber comenzado con el suelo, ahora se ve raro —se quejaba Sabine.

El baño ya no tenía suelo, ahora era algo extraño y negro. Incluso había un agujero enorme que terminaron cubriendo con cemento, el cual Marinette pisó sin querer.

—¡Iremos a comprar material! —había comentado Sabine con una felicidad extraña.

Marinette era una chica de moda, no de materiales de construcción o del hogar. ¿Qué había de interesante en ver tantos materiales extraños? Nada. Solo iba porque su madre la necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ella comenzó a jugar Pokémon GO, porque hace días no jugaba. Apareció un Pokémon abeja que ella no tenía e inmediatamente intentó atraparlo, aunque tristemente se escapó.

Habían subido al segundo piso. Era enorme, se veían distintas cosas. Muchos sillones, una que otra cortina. Era interesante.

—Me preguntó con quién me podré encontrar —musitó con tono alegre Sabine.

—Conmigo —respondió ella a modo de juego. Su madre la miró de modo divertido.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí. Porque estamos juntas —bromeó ella.

Siguieron caminando y en un pasillo que estaba lleno de vasos se encontraron cara a cara con Adrien y con Lila.

Marinette rápidamente guardó su celular, definitivamente no quería que Adrien la viera jugando Pokémon GO. Él ya no jugaba, seguramente porque lo consideraba un juego infantil o algo así.

—Hola —Sabine y Lila se saludaron.

Por un momento Marinette se quedó algo estática, era extraño encontrarte cara a cara con la mujer del chico que te gustaba.

—Hola —dijeron ambas al unísono. Lila besó la mejilla de la azabache y ella se sintió un poco mal al no poder hacer lo mismo.

—Lo siento, no te puedo dar un beso porque tuve un accidente.

Entonces saludaron a Adrien. Y Adrien le dirigió una mirada a Marinette.

Esa sensación de sentirte observada por alguien que es mucho más alto que tú es algo tan incómodo, se siente realmente extraño.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —le preguntó Adrien mirándola fijamente.

¿Es en serio?

Él había visto muchas fotos de su accidente, aunque no había escrito nada al respecto. Después dejó de ver sus estados por un largo tiempo y él no sabía lo que ella tenía en sus dientes. Tampoco quería que lo supiera, sabía que a él le gustaba molestar.

—Nada —respondió sencillamente.

—¿Te caíste patinando? —insistió él.

—Cuéntale —la animó su madre.

No. Ella no quería hablar de su accidente. Aunque su madre tenía otros planes, ella contó todo lo sucedido. Marinette sentía las miradas de ambos adultos sobre ella y de nuevo se sintió incómoda.

Hay personas que aman ser el centro de atención, pero Marinette no era así. Prefería pasar desapercibida. O llamar la atención con sus diseños, pero solo eso.

—Y su cara quedó marcada —su madre tomó su mentón y la hizo levantar la mirada. Su herida sobre el labio y sobre la nariz quedaron en evidencia.

Horror.

Era triste tener el rostro marcado, pero inevitablemente los accidentes te dejan secuelas.

—Eso se quita —dijo Adrien —. Además, ella es muy blanca.

Adrien siempre mencionaba el tono claro de su piel. Marinette se sonrojaba un poco al darse cuenta de que él se fijaba un poco en ella, eso era algo tierno.

Quizás envidiaba su tono de piel blanco y por eso lo mencionaba cada vez que podía. Quién sabe.

Adrien se estaba retirando para ayudar a Sabine a encontrar la cerámica, por esa razón habían ido. Sabine preguntó por su bicicleta y él dijo que hoy la terminó. Después de eso se fueron.

Marinette por primera vez en la vida se quedó sola con Lila. Incómodo. ¿De qué podrían hablar? Se quiso alejar, pero no pudo.

—La bici de tu mamá estuvo tirada en el patio todo este tiempo —confesó Lila.

La ha tenido desde junio y recién en febrero del siguiente año la terminó de arreglar, eso sí que es ser flojo.

—Pobre, bicicleta...

—Pero está bien.

Lila intentó mover una especie de caja con ruedas que ambos llevaban, no podía. Marinette le ofreció ayuda, pero ella no la dejó, le dijo que pesaba mucho.

—Imagina que estoy aquí desde la mañana. Primero mi trabajo en el supermercado y después venir a esto —se quejó Lila.

—¡Eso es demasiado tiempo en la calle!

—Sí. Quiero ver a mi hijo, lo extraño.

—Es tan pequeño.

—Por eso mismo no me gusta dejarlo mucho tiempo solo —confesó Lila —. Lo amo.

Marinette sonrió, jamás había imaginado a Lila como una madre cariñosa. Adrien siempre decía que tenía un humor extraño, que era alguien que se enojaba con facilidad, pero no lo parecía.

—De todas formas éste lugar es lindo —comentó Lila.

—Yo solo vine porque mi mamá me lo pidió, la verdad es que me aburre.

—Es más grande que el anterior, antes no había dos pisos —le contó ella.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea.

—De todas formas piensa que ahora hay dos estacionamientos, el lugar va a estar repleto.

—¡Sí! Y ahora que empiezan las clases, ¡todo va a estar aún más lleno! —exclamó Marinette con sorpresa —. Sinceramente yo no quiero entrar a clases, no quiero que mis compañeros vean mis dientes. Sé que me quieren y que no me molestarían, pero aún así esto es extraño.

Y aunque no quería que la vieran con esa casa en los dientes, le sonrió a Lila.

—Te ves bonita.

¿Lila diciéndole un cumplido? ¿acaso estaban en el mundo al revés? Eso fue raro.

—Gracias... —dijo incómoda.

—¿Y no fueron de vacaciones?

—La verdad es que no me gusta la playa, nunca me ha gustado —admitió la azabache —. Cuando era pequeña lloraba cuando me obligaban a ir, entonces volvíamos a casa a los tres días.

Lila se rió ante esa anécdota. La verdad era que recordaba haber hecho eso hasta los once años, nunca logró acostumbrarse a la playa.

—A tú mamá le debe gustar mucho.

—¡Le encanta!

Mientras las chicas conversaban de modo alegre, Adrien le decía a Sabine que su bicicleta ya estaba lista. También le preguntaba por Marinette y por su accidente, estaba algo preocupado.

Le dijo que con o sin casco hubiese sido imposible evitar el daño dental, y que ojalá ese fierro afirmara los dientes de la niña. Dijo que revisaría los frenos de la bicicleta mañana, porque era su día libre pero tenía que ir igualmente al supermercado.

Sabine observaba como su hija conversaba con Lila y se sintió feliz, era bueno ver como ella se despejaba después de tantos malos momentos que había pasado.

—Mari está hablando con Lila —comentó Adrien sorprendido. La verdad es que Marinette parecía ser tan tímida, era extraño verla hablar tan abiertamente. ¿Por qué con él no se comportaba así?

Ambos aparecieron al lado de las chicas. Inmediatamente Marinette se cayó.

—Me estaba contando que no le gusta la playa —dijo Lila. Su madre sonrió.

—A mí me encanta, pero con toda la situación no podríamos ir —respondió Sabine.

Y los adultos continuaron hablando. Adrien estaba diciendo que iba a decorar toda la casa, por eso estaban viendo muchos artículos distintos, incluyendo vasos y exprimidores de colores. Adrien dijo que el pequeño estaba con su abuela, su madre.

Y también Adrien dijo que iba a tirar currículum ahí, porque le gustó más que el supermercado. Aunque quizás lo dijo de broma, nadie sabe.

Y después de un largo rato, todos se despidieron, porque Adrien y Lila tenían que ir a comprar al supermercado aún.

Ellas no pudieron comprar cerámica, porque eran más caras de lo que Sabine podía pagar. Así que decidieron ir al supermercado, compraron algunas cosas y salieron. Cuando salieron nuevamente se encontraron con Adrien y Lila.

Marinette sabía que estarían ahí, porque ellos vivían demasiado lejos de el supermercado y normalmente tenían que pedir un auto para volver a su hogar.

—Mari, arregle los frenos de tu bicicleta —le dijo Adrien.

Silencio.

—¿Cómo se dice? —la regañó un poco su madre.

Eso sí fue vergonzoso, ella no era una niña pequeña. ¡Por Dios!

—Gracias... —estaba intentando hablar lo menos posible para que Adrien no viera sus dientes, no quería que repentinamente comenzará a molestarla.

—Deberías probarlos, da una vuelta y ve si funcionan.

Marinette espero a que un auto pasará y después probó los frenos en el estacionamiento, dio una vuelta de ida y vuelta y efectivamente su freno ya no estaba suelto, era genial.

—Se siente más apretado, gracias.

—Los puedo apretar más —giró unos tornillos presentes en los frenos y los apretó aún más. No era tan difícil después de todo —. Pruébalos.

Ella lo apretó desde ahí, porque ya eran demasiadas vueltas.

—Se siente más duro.

—Pero anda. No es lo mismo la bicicleta sin peso, cambia.

Genial, otra vuelta en bicicleta.

Hizo lo mismo, una vuelta de ida. Pero cuando se iba a devolver apareció un auto y tuvo que frenar del modo más rápido posible. Entonces sintió como los tres la miraban fijamente, solo que de modo inevitable su mirada se encontró con la de Adrien.

Adrien se veía como una persona que impone respeto, la estaba mirando de modo fijo, como serio.

Después regresó con los demás.

—Manita frena mejor que Lila —se burló Adrien.

¿Ella frenaba mejor que una mujer adulta? ¿qué?

—Es que cuando a Lila le da miedo algo se baja de la bicicleta enseguida —se volvió a burlar.

—Yo no ando en bicicleta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sabine.

—Porque una vez me quebré la pierna y nunca más quise andar.

Marinette solo pensó en dos cosas. Lila era más miedosa de lo que ella pensaba. Y... ella era mejor superando miedos que una adulta.

Eso fue como una pequeña victoria personal. Aunque claro, no estaban compitiendo.

—¿Algún día estarás de tarde de nuevo? —le preguntó Sabine a Adrien.

—Mi jefe me ha dado solo turnos de mañana.

Gran decepción.

—Algún día recuperaré mi vida —añadió Adrien.

Era extraño escuchar esa oración, porque si él trabajaba de mañana tenía toda la tarde libre, desde las cinco o tal vez desde las seis de la tarde. Entonces podía hacer lo que quisiera, y eso era mucho mejor que trabajar.

Después de todo eso llegó el auto, todos se despidieron.

Marinette solo podía pensar en que tuvo una grandiosa tarde, fue genial volver a ver a Adrien después de tanto tiempo. Estaba feliz. Además, estaba sorprendida porque había hablado con Lila, jamás pensó que eso sucedería.

 **La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho haber hablado con "Lila", porque es difícil que yo hable con alguien. Y bueno, se podría decir que fue una buena tarde, jaja**

 **Ahora que prontamente la bicicleta será devuelta (aparentemente, claro) eso significa que la historia ya está por acabar :o**


	35. Final: la casa de Adrien

Para Marinette las cosas no habían sido del todo fáciles, porque sus dientes seguían delicados. Había tenido que ir a control tres veces para ver si le quitaban la férula dental o no. El último control fue bastante desalentador para la adolescente, le dijeron que no podían seguir ayudándola y que tendrían que hacerle un tratamiento conducto o algo parecido.

Su madre estaba desanimada, se sentía mal por su hija y por sus dientes. Sabine sabía cuánto miedo le tenía al dentista y que seguramente no querría ir al dentista y eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—¡No pienso ir al dentista! ¡me voy a quedar con la férula para siempre! —gritaba Marinette.

Sabine sabía que eso sucedería y no quería discutir con su hija, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

—No te puedes quedar con la férula para siempre, te puedes infectar la boca o algo —respondía su madre.

—¡No me importa! ¡yo no iré al dentista! —aseguraba Marinette.

No quisieron continuar con la discusión porque se encontraban en un lugar público y había otras personas presentes.

Al llegar a casa Sabine pensó que sería una buena idea hablar con Marinette en un sitio donde ella se sintiese feliz, así no haría un escándalo público. Por esa razón, la invitó a comer helado en el Mcdonal's que se encontraba al lado del supermercado en el cual ella trabajaba.

Así que se subieron a las bicicletas y fueron al supermercado. Ese día Sabine lo había tomado libre, para poder acompañar a su hija al control dental.

Cuando llegaron, amarraron las bicicletas en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la entrada del supermercado. Y después ingresaron al local.

—Necesito comprar lápices nuevos para el colegio, ¿podemos ver? —pidió Marinette.

—Vamos.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la sección de los lápices. Como era costumbre, Adrien no se encontraba ahí. Últimamente jamás veían a Adrien, era algo imposible y realmente, ya no importaba tanto.

Vieron los lápices, Marinette sacó los que necesitaba y los arrojó al carro. Iban a seguir con su camino, pero en ese momento el Guardia Octavio apareció corriendo.

Las malas noticias llegaron de golpe, de modo inevitable.

—Se robaron las dos bicicletas —informó el Guardia.

—¿Es en serio? —Sabine salió corriendo junto al Guardia. Marinette se quedó estática, realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o qué demonios hacer.

Era evidente que no se trataba de una broma, porque en el supermercado conocían a su madre, ¿cómo no? Ella era una de las trabajadoras.

Marinette se quedó estática. Sintió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y se desmayaría, se sintió demasiado mareada. Todo eso parecía tan irreal.

Pero fue real, fue demasiado real. Vio a su madre llegar, vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre y supo que eso había pasado en serio, que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

—Se llevaron las dos bicicletas —confirmó Sabine entre lágrimas.

—Yo vi a uno de los tipos, pero ya iba muy lejos. Iba arriba de una de las bicicletas —informó el Guardia.

¿Qué hay de la otra bicicleta? Según sus palabras, él había visto a uno arriba de una bicicleta. Eran dos bicicletas, un chico no puede salir andando en dos bicicletas. Algo no encajaba con esa historia.

Sabine lloraba amargamente. Marinette la abrazaba e intentaba consolarla, pero no era demasiado buena haciendo eso. Era extraño. Se sentía casi como una pesadilla, pero era la realidad y eso solo era peor.

Tuvieron que poner un reclamo en el libro rojo, el libro de reclamos del supermercado. Después de eso, llamaron a la policía y esperaban sentadas a que llegarán.

—La única solución que tengo es que Adrien me devuelva mi bici —razonó Sabine.

—Hay que hablar con él.

Intentaron comunicarse con Adrien, lo llamaron unas cuatro veces y nada sucedió, Adrien no respondía las llamadas. También llamaron a Lila, pero tampoco tuvieron suerte.

Nada estaba saliendo bien.

—¡Debería responder! ¡quiero mi bici! —Sabine se sentía mal y seguía llorando.

Marinette también quería llorar, pero aún así no lo hizo, tenía que ser fuerte por su madre. En caso de llanto, siempre debía haber alguien tranquilo que calme a la persona histérica. Esa era Marinette.

La adolescente analizó las opciones que tenía. Una de ellas era acompañar a su madre y motivarla con palabras. La segunda opción era escribirle a Adrien, ella también tenía su número y podía ayudar.

"Abuelito,

Por favor habla con mi mamá. Nos acaban de robar las dos bicicletas en el supermercado (ni siquiera pudimos comprar) y ella está muy triste. Ahora más que nunca necesita que le devuelvas su bicicleta, porque es su medio de transporte. Por eso te llamamos tanto. Por favor, escríbele o llámala. Gracias."

Marinette se sintió un poco mal al haber enviado ese mensaje, porque era una chica muy penosa y era un tanto vergonzoso comenzar la conversación.

Pero lo hizo por su madre, porque ella siempre hacia de todo por ella, y si su mensaje podía ayudar en algo, lo haría sin dudar.

Aunque no tuvo respuesta.

Lo del robo había sucedido a las diez y los policías llegaron a las doce. Tomaron constancia, le dijeron a Sabine que hiciera una demanda y después de un largo rato, las llevaron a casa.

Marinette estuvo con su madre un rato, preparó sándwich para ambas, conversaron un poco y luego cada una se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Cuando Marinette se quedó tendida en su cama pensó en lo sucedido. Se sentía bastante triste, por un lado había perdido su medio de transporte favorito y por otro lado había perdido un bello recuerdo.

El día que compró un de esas bicicletas, estuvo con Adrien. Adrien era el encargado de las bicicletas, él desamarró la bicicleta y la ayudó a andar en ella dentro del supermercado. Se supone que eso estaba prohibido, pero aún así la ayudó y la guió. Algo así como lo que haría un padre.

¿Por qué la vida le quitaba eso? Era un bonito recuerdo, algo que le hubiese gustado poder conservar. Con solo ver esa bicicleta ya venían a su mente esos recuerdos, ahora eso se había ido.

Además, había perdido evidencia del accidente que había sufrido. El canasto de la bicicleta tenía sangre aún pegada, sangre que nunca fue limpiada.

—Supongo que todo esto solo es una señal... —susurró en la soledad de su habitación.

Ya no veía nunca a Adrien, él ya no trabajaba en el horario de tarde. Así que, por más que fuese al supermercado, jamás lo vería. Al principio era extraño ir y no verlo, lo extrañaba. Pero con el tiempo, Marinette comprendió que la vida era así.

Conocemos personas, esas personas nos pueden llamar la atención y podemos llegar a sentir cosas por ellos.

A Marinette le cautivó la personalidad de Adrien, él era un chico asombroso. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, así como había ayudado a su madre en más de una ocasión, a ella también. Como cuando la ayudó a probar esa bicicleta, o cuando arregló sus patines. También cuando le hablaba, siempre intentaba acercarse a ella.

Adrien era un chico asombroso, cualquiera podría sentir atracción por él. Pero... había que aceptar la realidad. Él era solo un crush, era algo imposible, algo que jamás podría suceder realmente. Y eso estaba bien, Marinette lo aceptaba. Y aceptaba que ya era suficiente, era tiempo de superar eso de una vez por todas.

—Ojalá mañana regrese la bicicleta, mamá la necesita —fue el último pensamiento de Marinette antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sabine llamó a Thomas. Thomas era un amigo de la familia, había estudiado con Sabine en la Universidad y nunca habían perdido el contacto, resulta que él tenía camioneta y podía llevarlas a la casa de Adrien si es que él aceptaba.

Marinette no podía creer que conocería la casa de su crush. ¡Por Dios! Ese sería el final perfecto para la historia. Conocer su casa, recuperar la bicicleta y de cierto modo, despedirse de él. Le agradaba la idea.

—¿Yo también puedo ir, cierto? —preguntó la azabache.

—Depende de cómo me vaya hoy —respondió Sabine.

Marinette esperó pacientemente a que su madre regresará. Se fue a las cinco de la tarde y no regresaba. Las horas siguieron su transcurso con rapidez, hasta que llegó a las siete.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Marinette.

—Bien. Me dio la dirección.

Marinette tenía la dirección desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, una dirección que encontró en Internet.

Le pidió a su madre que le mostrará la dirección que Adrien le dio, y casi le da un ataque de risa al notar que era exactamente la misma que ella había encontrado. ¡Vaya, el Internet era asombroso! Sí que acababa con la privacidad de las personas.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Según él, Lila no responde las llamadas porque está con su padre —Marinette asintió —. Y él no responde porque tiene mucho trabajo, ahora estaba con muchas cajas.

Tenía sentido, su celular no era importante cuando trabajaba.

—Vi a su amigo también, Luka estaba ahí y habló de ti.

¿Luka hablar sobre Marinette? Eso sí que era irreal. Luka jamás saludaba a Marinette, con suerte la miraba y ya.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Marinette incrédula.

—Sí. Cuando les conté lo del robo él dijo "Marinette se quedó sin poder salir"

Marinette casi saltó. Era extraño que Luka fuese quien se preocupara por ella, considerando que ella estaba completamente segura de que le caía mal al muchacho.

Tal vez simplemente era un chico demasiado tímido, por eso le costaba un poco saludar a los demás. Quizás...

—Adrien también estaba preocupado por ti. De hecho, vio la bicicleta roja e intentó arreglarla un poco, apretó un poco su asiento —informó Sabine.

Era una lástima pensar que esa bicicleta le daba miedo a Marinette. El asiento era resbaloso, entonces uno se podía caer. Además, el manubrio era algo incómodo. Esa bicicleta definitivamente no le gustaba.

—También sucedió algo divertido, porque Adrien habló sobre ti con su jefe.

—¿Sobre mí? ¿por qué hablaría sobre mí con su jefe?

—Es que yo estaba contando todo lo que sucedió con las bicicletas, y él estaba trabajando con su jefe al lado. Entonces, cuando terminé el relato, el jefe me preguntó tú edad. Fue ahí cuando Adrien habló.

—¿Qué dijo Adrien?

Realmente Marinette estaba emocionada, muy emocionada. Nunca pensó que Adrien hablaría sobre ella, ¡eso era genial! Algo inesperado, pero emocionante.

—Dijo que tienes quince años y que estás en segundo medio, que ese curso era bastante difícil, pobre de ti —Marinette rió ante eso, sonaba bastante tierno —. Aparte dijo que tú y yo salimos siempre juntas, porque tienes crisis de pánico y que no se quería ni imaginar cómo quedaste de afectada con lo del robo.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz. Después de todo, Adrien sí la conocía bien. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para responder todo eso. Era impresionante y al mismo tiempo, eso indicaba que después de todo, él sí sentía aprecio por ella.

Quizás también eran amigos después de todo. Quién lo diría.

Una vez que Thomas llegó, salieron en camino a casa de Adrien.

Marinette tuvo que ir en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Era enorme y el suelo estaba cubierto por cientos de cajas, era raro, pero cómodo.

Pasaron por bastantes baches y el auto daba sus saltos. Durante el camino hablaron un poco sobre muchos temas variados. Fue un camino bastante agradable, bastante ameno.

Adrien le escribía a Sabine diciéndole que ya había llegado a su hogar, le preguntaba seguido por dónde iban. Y además, le preguntó si la bicicleta tenía parrilla o no. Eran preguntas extrañas.

—Ya no sé dónde estamos —había dicho Thomas en un punto. Fue ahí cuando Sabine llamó a Adrien.

Resulta que estaban en la puerta, ya habían llegado. Adrien se acercó a saluda desde la ventana. Los adultos bajaron primero, porque iban adelante. Sabine los presentó.

—¿Y Manita?

Un sonrojo involuntario apareció. Él estaba preguntando por ella. ¡Qué ternura! Había que admitir que incluso extrañaba su voz.

En su defensa: era una costumbre verlo todos los días, repentinamente dejó de verlo y todo había sido extraño. Fue de un día para el otro, como una estrella fugaz que desaparece.

Aunque aún no podía verlo, estaba encerrada en la parte trasera de la camioneta. ¿Acaso pensaban dejarla ahí encerrada? No podía ser posible, ¿cierto?

—Esta atrás, sentada —respondió Sabine.

En ese preciso momento abrieron la parte trasera del auto y ella pudo bajar. Pero Adrien ya no estaba ahí. ¡Vaya suerte! No había podido verlo.

De todas formas al bajar del auto observó donde se encontraba, ya que era un lugar nuevo por lo tanto, desconocido. Lo primero que hizo fue observar la casa de Adrien. Era tal cual como la había visto en el mapa: una enorme pared roja y una puerta negra. En el patio de calle había unas barreras negras pequeñas, solo cuidaban algo de pasto.

Como era de noche, todo se encontraba oscuro, así que no se apreciaban muchos detalles. Marinette se dio vuelta y observó las casas de en frente. Una de las casas era extraña, realmente llamativa. Oscura, pequeña y con un montón de plantas que la cubrían por completo. ¡Dios! Esa definitivamente debía ser la casa de una bruja.

Y si te dabas la vuelta, había una casa que era completamente amarilla, como del color de la mostaza. Mm... ¿por qué las casas eran tan llamativas? Era algo genial. Si analizabas bien el lugar, era como estar en una serie de televisión, algo así como la vecindad del Chavo, por decir algo.

—Aquí está —Adrien llegó y trajo consigo la bicicleta y algunas herramientas —. Aún faltan algunos detalles, esperen un poco.

Adrien se agachó mientras Thomas y Sabine sujetaban el manubrio de la bicicleta para que él pudiera terminar su trabajo. Marinette notó como Thomas ponía mala cara y lo comprendía. Se suponía que irían a buscar la bicicleta y regresarían de inmediato, no que lo tenían que esperar.

—Mari está tan callada como siempre —comentó Adrien. Justo en ese momento la miró, ella simplemente sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, fue de modo tímido.

—Y eso que en el auto hablaba sin parar —se burló Thomas. Sabine asintió riendo y ella se sonrojó un poco, ¡no podía evitarlo!

—Sí, sé como es —respondió Adrien. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Adrien apretó los frenos un poco, le hizo algo al asiento y finalmente, le colocó la parrilla. Le pidió a Sabine que probara la bicicleta, ella lo hizo, pero se bajó porque la bicicleta sonaba mucho y la rueda trasera estaba muy apretada. Adrien arregló eso, lo intentó. Una vez que terminó, fue él quien se subió para probarla, dio una corta vuelta.

—Pobre bicicleta... —susurró Marinette.

—Mi bici... —se lamentó Sabine.

—La bicicleta va a explotar —fue el comentario de Thomas.

Los tres estaban preocupados.

Adrien fue a buscar más herramientas. En ese momento Thomas preguntó cuánto tiempo Adrien tuvo la bicicleta, le dijeron que desde junio del año pasado.

—Ya debería tenerla lista —comentó Thomas.

—Sí...

Cuando Adrien volvió, hablaron un poco sobre las bicicletas robadas.

—Se llevó bicicletas buenas —se lamentó Sabine —. La de Marinette tenía una cintita.

—Y sangre —agregó la adolescente.

—¿Entonces caíste de frente?

—Mm... cuando vi al perro frené, pero como era tan grande, simplemente volé —explicó ella —. Caí de cara al suelo, y luego me levanté sola porque mi mamá no se acercó.

—Esa madre... —dijo Adrien.

—¡Estaba enojada con el tipo! Además, él en ningún momento se acercó.

—Está bien, si yo hubiese estado ahí lo hubiera golpeado —dijo Adrien.

Después hablaron sobre el trabajo, que habían despedido a alguien de la carnicería. Estuvieron fuera un largo rato, hasta que Adrien le pidió a Sabine que probara la bicicleta, que diera una vuelta larga. Ella lo hizo. Mientras tanto Adrien les ofreció dulces de miel a Thomas y a Marinette, él aceptó, pero ella no.

La bicicleta tenía un ruido extraño, persistente y bastante molesto. Pero Sabine dijo que era lo de menos.

Sabine regresó, Adrien continuó haciendo algunos arreglos. Comentó que por donde él vive antes había una panadería muy buena que luego cerró, después dijo que solo pasaba una micro por ahí y que cerca había una cárcel solo de mujeres. Ya después guardaron la bicicleta. Pero aún no se iban, Adrien le enseñaría una bicicleta a Marinette, que quizás podría servir.

Mientras esperaban, Marinette observó la casa donde parecía vivir una bruja. Vio a una anciana en la ventana, ella encendió la luz. Ambas se miraban fijamente, eso duró un largo rato. Hasta que la anciana cerró las cortinas y apagó la luz. En definitiva, eso había sido un poco extraño.

—Esa casa parece abandonada —dijo Sabine.

—Vive una abuela ahí, yo la vi —respondió Marinette.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Thomas —. Ahí no vive nadie.

—¡Yo la vi! —y ninguno de los adultos le creyó.

¿Acaso era una bruja o era una bruja fantasma? Raro.

Adrien apareció con la bicicleta. Marinette la encontró muy bella, porque era de color morado, era hermosa.

Alexandre gritaba desde la puerta llamando a su padre, ese niño estaba llorando. ¡Pobre!

—Es muy grande para Marinette —dijo Thomas.

—Pero que la pruebe —Adrien sacó el asiento —. Mari, solo párate aquí y veamos la altura.

Thomas sujetó fuertemente a Marinette por los hombros y la ayudó a subir. Pero no funcionó, esa bicicleta era demasiado grande y asustaba a la adolescente, no era buena.

—No funciona —dijo Adrien —. Mari es muy baja —¿acaso era una burla?

Thomas no la ayudó a bajar, su madre tampoco. Como Adrien sujetaba el manubrio de la bicicleta, Marinette sujetó el fuerte y varonil brazo del rubio para poder bajar de ahí.

—Esa bicicleta la usa mi hermano en ocasiones, por eso está algo desarmada.

Adrien le sacó la rueda y Marinette sintió pavor. ¿Y si ella se subía a esa cosa y se le salía la rueda? ¡se pudo haber caído de nuevo! ¡eso era demasiado peligroso! Adrien era un irresponsable. ¡Qué miedo!

Luego la armó.

—Mari, ¿a ti te gustan los gatos, verdad?

—¡No le gustan! —respondió Sabine rápidamente.

Adrien rió.

—Sí, ya sabía que no le gustan.

—Le gustan, pero no podemos tener gatos —aclaró Sabine.

—Tengo un gato que encontré, es un bebé. No es mío, pero de todas formas le he comprado juguetes. A Alexandre le gusta.

—No es tuyo pero le compras cosas —se burló Sabine.

—Comida no.

—¡Qué malo!

Adrien entró para poder guardar la bicicleta morada y Marinette se quedó ahí, quieta. Bueno... ¿no le mostrarían al bebé gato? Vaya, eso sí que era bastante decepcionante. ¡Ella lo quería ver! ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a un bebé gato? Mala suerte.

Adrien salió.

—Tranquila, Mari, voy a arreglar la bicicleta roja —le dijo de modo tierno.

—Pero... esa bicicleta me da miedo —le respondió Marinette a su madre.

—La arreglaré para que no te de miedo —aseguró Adrien. Él siempre la trataba de modo tierno, por eso mismo había sido su crush —. Le cambiaré el manubrio, ya no será abierto, será cerrado. Ya verás que estará bien.

—Gracias... —respondió algo desanimada.

Llegó el momento de las despedidas.

Thomas y Adrien estrecharon sus manos. Sabine y Adrien se abrazaron, y finalmente, llegó su turno. Era la despedida con su crush, el adiós de los sentimientos, el momento de un cambio en su vida.

—Adiós —susurró ella.

Adrien se acercó y la abrazó, frotó su espalda con cariño. Marinette se dejó abrazar y correspondió el abrazo de modo tímido, aunque correspondió.

—Adiós, cuídate —le dijo él. Luego le sonrió.

Y subieron al auto.

¿Cómo había sido la despedida? ¿cómo había sido ir a casa de Adrien?

Marinette había pensado que entraría a esa casa, que la conocería por dentro y que sería genial, que sería algo inolvidable. Jamás pensó que solo vería el exterior. Y vaya, era hermosa. Una pared roja y si caminabas un poco, tenía un segundo piso muy llamativo. Un segundo piso amarillo, que él había construido.

¿Qué hay de la bicicleta? Bueno, era evidente que había realizado algunos cambios, pero no tantos como había dicho. Lo más lindo de todo había sido el manubrio, que ahora era negro. Y se notaba que la bicicleta estaba más rosa que antes, estaba hermosa.

¿Qué hay de la nota que ella dejó en junio oculta en el canasto? Nunca se supo nada, Adrien nunca dijo nada. Quizás esa nota nunca llegó a su destino, o quizás llegó y solo fue un secreto que él guardaría. La verdad era que eso nunca se sabría.

¿Qué sucede con los sentimientos de Marinette por Adrien? Siguen ahí, es imposible olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana. Pero al menos ahora la azabache comprendía que él se preocupaba por ella, que quizás eran amigos, pero que un crush era solo eso: un amor imposible.

Al menos aún tenían lindos recuerdos juntos, algunos de ellos habían desaparecido (gracias al robo de la bicicleta), pero otros seguían presentes y Marinette los podría seguir viendo. Como el collar de Soy Luna que él le había obsequiado, porque a pesar de estar roto, aún estaba presente en su velador, era un recuerdo que jamás dejaría de lado, le encantaba verlo todos los días.

En definitiva, tener un crush era algo extraño, presentaba altos y bajos, te hacía pasar vergüenzas y al mismo tiempo, te hacía actuar de un modo distinto, quizás algo extraño. Pero aún así, era un sentimiento grandioso.

Marinette no pudo evitar colocar de estado: "La bicicleta de mi mamá finalmente volvió con su dueña. Es el fin de la historia :'c"

Y tenía razón. Así terminaba la historia.

Esa noche en cuanto encendió su celular nuevamente como a eso de las tres de la mañana, colocó un estado en el cual comentaba que no podía dormir, que todo su sueño se había esfumado. Por curiosidad revisó quiénes habían visto sus estados anteriores, y ¡se quiso morir de la vergüenza!

¡Adrien había visto eso de que era el fin de la historia!

—¡Por Dios! ¡justamente tenía que ver ese estado! —se lamentó muriendo de vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en situaciones como esa? ¡ay, Dios santo!

Ahora seguramente Adrien se estaría preguntando: "¿el fin de qué historia?" Aunque no había preguntado nada, pero era evidente que podría tener la duda en su cabeza.

—¿Y si me pregunta? ¡oh, ninguna historia! Es solo que pensaba que habías robado la bicicleta, entonces hice toda una historia en mí cabeza. ¡Pero, no te preocupes! Ya todo está bien —sí... eso sonaba muy normal. Y mejor ni hablar de sus sentimientos, eso sería aún peor.

Bueno...

¿Qué mejor forma de terminar la historia que con una pizca de comedia y vergüenza por parte de la torpe de Marinette?

 **Por si se lo preguntan: decidí terminar la historia en éste capítulo, porque el objetivo que tenía en mente se cumplió. Estaba esperando la devolución de la bicicleta de mi madre para terminar la historia. ¿Por qué? Es simple: si no la historia se extendería demasiado y perdería sentido. Además, creo que he madurado lo suficiente como para comprender que mi "Adrien" y yo solo podemos ser amigos, y estoy feliz con ello ^^ Quiero decir... él me tiene presente, ¿qué más podría pedir? Además, ya no nos veíamos tan seguido como antes, no tenía sentido seguir escribiendo esto.**

 **Bueno... si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver y sucede algo que valga la pena escribir, haré un libro de one-shots y ahí estaré publicando las anécdotas que sucedan ^^**

 **Un dato interesante: mi mamá dijo que su bicicleta regresó peor de lo que se fue, suena mucho, está dura y ninguno de los frenos funciona. En otras palabras: no valió la pena la espera XD irónico...**

 **En fin: no me queda nada más que agradecer a todos los que hayan leído la historia, me gusta saber que hay personas a las que les gustó leer mi vida reflejada en personajes de Miraculous, jaja. Sinceramente, me encantó escribir la historia, me llevó muy bonitos recuerdos ^^**


End file.
